Ginga Ocean James
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: The story of James and his sisters as they search for their parents after a car crash. AU warning. Mpreg and Yaoi warning. GinxJohn, SmithxSakura, AkatoraxMinazuki, KisaragixAkame, JamesxSmoke. Accepting ideas for side stories.
1. Chapter 1 Car Crash

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 1: The birth of James

November 21st 1986

The snow was falling as Jim and Peter walked back from a walk in the park.

"Burr, damnit, so cold.' said Peter shaking the snow off his fur coat.

"It's flipping freezing this time of day!' He said, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to keep warm. Jim barked lightly at him, making Peter chuckle.

"You cold too, boy?" he asked jokingly. Jim nodded. Peter looked up at the sky as the snow fell.

"It really is freezing. Soon it will be Christmas…great, that means I'll have to shovel snow. Wonderful." thought Peter.

Suddenly, Jim and Peter saw Jim's young daughter Mora come running towards them. She stopped suddenly for a moment, then yelled,

"DADDY!' she cried. "HE'S HERE!" she yelled in excitement, jumping around her father. He could see that she was thrilled.

"He is?" said Jim. "Take us there! Quickly!" he said in excitement.

Jim and Mora started running while Peter was trying to keep up with them.

"Wait for me, I have short legs, dammit!" yelled Peter. "Come on Peter, work those legs, feel the burn." he told himself.

They rushed to the barn where Mozart was waiting for them. "Dad, Mum's with him." Said Mozart as Jim, Mora, and Peter arrived. Mora, Mozart and Peter entered and there on a bed of straw was Alice with a little puppy.

"Oh' said Peter catching his breath. Jim went near to Alice. Alice looked up to him with a smile. They nuzzled each other and kissed lightly. Jim looked at the small pup with pride.

"Oh Jim.' said Alice. "He's so cute, he looks just like you.' she said, licking him. He squirmed in protest, making them both laugh.

"He is, my dear Alice" said Jim as they looked at the little puppy by Alice.

Mozart said. "What name will you give him?" she asked, eager to know. Mora seemed just as impatient.

"How about James?' said Mora, "That's a cute name. Perfect for our son." said Alice, leaning down to groom the newly named pup.

"I agree then." said Jim, kneeling down to the little pup.

"You name shall be James, our little son." he said gently. Jim's ears twitched as he and the others heard howling.

Peter noticed something outside. "Hey! What's all the commotion with the humans?"

Mozart, Alice, Mora, Jim, and Peter saw a group of humans walk down from the mountains.

Three of them: Daisuke, Hidetoshi and

Takida Gohei.

"What's going on?' asked Mora confused. The dog's owner Paul came out of the house.

"What's happened up there?' Paul asked. "What's all the howling about?" he asked. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked out at the mountains.

"The wild dogs have defeated Akakabuto, and are now the kings of Futago pass' said Takida Gohei. His eyes were filled with tears.

"The wild dogs?' said Paul amazed. "And Gin and John were part of them.' said Daisuke, crossing his arms.

"Gin? Who's is Gin?' said Mora, tilting her head in confusion. "He's my friend, Riki's son.' said Jim grinning. "I didn't know he went to the wild.' he said frowning.

"Me neither.' said Alice shaking her head.."Riki was also there.' said Daisuke.

"Is he alive?' asked Paul. Takida Gohei shook his head. Jim was shocked.

"I see.' said Paul. "Now that we safe, now we can be at peace'

They went went back into the barn. Alice was quiet for a while before saying,

"Jim. I don't know why, but I have a feeling we might be connected with the Ohu army someday.' said Alice looking at little James.

"I have the same feeling too.' said Jim. " But we'll just have to wait and see.' he said, lying next to his mate and falling asleep…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Mora, Mozart! Watch your little brother please!" said Alice. James was two months old and had gotten very energetic. Often did Jim and Alice have to ask their two elder daughters for help…

Mozart raised an eyebrow when James decided to climb on Mora's head and chew on her ears.

Mora laughed, "James, that tickles!" she said laughing. Mozart smiled,

"He's just teething again…" she said gently picking James up and putting him down on the ground. James snuggled closer to her, "You little rascal you…" said Mozart nuzzling him. "He seems to be doing just fine, I see." said a voice walking up. The two girls turned to see Fuji standing there smiling.

"Fuji-san!" said Mora cheerfully.

Fuji laughed, "Hello there Mora!" she said walking over. She smiled as she looked at James, "My, he's teething again, isn't he?" she asked softly. Both Mozart and Mora nodded.

"I see you came to visit us, Fuji." said Jim walking up. Fuji bowed her head, "That I did Jim." she said.

She whispered in his ear,

"I just heard rumors that my son is doing fine." she said. Jim smiled,

"Gin, right? He's just like Riki was when he was a pup." he said. Fuji's ear twitched when she heard a voice,

"I have to go, Daisuke's calling me." she said running off.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James yawned licking the last bit of his mother's milk off his mouth. Alice smiled, "Sleep my son…" she said as the family came in and settled down.

Four month's later in March, James is four months old.

"YAY, we're going to the seaside!' Cried James in excitement as Paul was loading up the car.

"This will be so much fun!' barked James in excitement.

"Okay okay, James' laughed Paul as he put James in the big dog cage.

"In you go girls' said Paul as Mora, Mozart, and Alice climbed in with James.

"You too, big boy' said Paul as Jim got in. Paul, his wife Sarah and two kids, Wendy and Ben got in the car and drove to the seaside. On the motorway Paul noticed the frost was making it difficult to drive.

"This is very difficult to drive!' said Paul.

"LOOK OUT!' Yelled Sarah as the car crashed through the barrier of the motorway.

"JUMP FOR YOUR LIVES!' Screamed Paul as he Sarah, Wendy, and Ben leaped from the car into the bushes.

"The dogs!' Cried Sarah as they watched in horror.

On the car Jim managed to break out of the cage and unlocked the boot door.

"JUMP EVERYONE!' screamed Jim. "But Dad…'cried Mora with tears.

"Don't cry my dear.' said Alice" We'll be with you shortly.'

Mora, Mozart and James jumped into the bushes.

"Now for us Alice!' yelled Jim. "THE CLIFF!' Screamed Alice

The car drove off the edge of the cliff and went down into the ravine.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Smoke

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 2: The adventure begins

Mora opened her eyes in the morning sun. She looked around the forest.

"Mozart?" cried Mora, remembering what happened yesterday. She got up, looking and searching for any signs of her brother and sister. Her ears moved when she heard Mozart's voice.

"Over here." said Mozart getting up weakly, covered in scratches and bruises.

"Where's mom and dad?" said Mora scared. "They should be here." she looked around her, growing more worried by the second.

"I'm sure they got out of the car." said Mozart managed to say as she got up.

"B-but what if they…" said Mora who then started crying.

"Don't cry, Mora." said Mozart "At least we got…" Mozart noticed James was missing.

"Where's James!" cried Mozart slowly.

"OH GOD NO!" cried Mora thinking he was killed.

"JAMES! WHERE ARE YOU!" Called Mozart desperately, hoping to find her brother.

Suddenly, an apple fell from the tree above Mozart and Mora and hit Mora on the head.

"Ouch!" cried Mora. "Hey big sis called a familiar voice. "I have breakfast for you!" James jumped down the tree.

"JAMES!" screamed Mora as she started hugging James.

"We thought you were killed!" James made a noise, telling Mora to let go of him. Mozart laughed.

"Thank god I was not." said James. He grinned mischeviously,

"I mean, what would you do without me, sisters?" he teased. He jumped down and went into the bushes for a brief moment.

"I got these for us." he showed them the apples, berries and water on a leaf.

"Thanks, little bro." said Mozart as she started to eat hers. Mora looked at her food with a sad look.

"What's wrong?" asked James. "I'm sorry James but I'm not hungry." said Mora.

"Is it because you think mom and dad are dead?" asked James. "You heard me say it then." said Mora trailing off, lost in thought.

"I don't think they are dead." said James, trying his hardest to cheer her up.

"I know that dad and mom mean what they said. So they may be waiting for us at the motorway." he said, getting up and looking at the hill.

"But where is the motorway?" asked Mora.

James looked left and right. He noticed the hill ahead. "We'll go that way. There might be the motorway up there."

James started heading up the hill. "Wait for us James! We're not that fast!" yelled Mora as she and Mozart followed James.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Meanwhile, Paul has called the police and the fire brigade.

Daisuke and Hidetoshi arrived on the scene.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked Ben and Wendy.

"We were on our way to the beach but there was so much frost on the road. So we jumped out of the car. But the dogs are still in the car!" said Wendy.

"Good god." said Daisuke in horror.

"Sir!" called a police officer as he was running up to them.

"We found a car in the ravine. The dog cage is empty and the boot door is forced open from the inside."

"Are they dead?" asked Sarah worried.

"There's no sign of them ma'am." said the officer.

"If I know these dogs." said Hidetoshi "If they were alive there is one place they can go."

"And where is that Mr. Hidetoshi-san?" asked Ben.

"That's Futago pass, where Gin and his army live." he said, looking out at the snow covered mountains.

Back with James, Mora, and Mozart they have reached the hilltop.

"Oh good god almighty." said Mora. She shook her head. In front of them where more forests and mountains.

"Now where do we go!" cried Mora bursting into tears again. "Not again Mora." said Mozart sighing heavily.

"Just calm the hell down." she said licking her sister's face. Mora soon calmed down. Mozart sighed in relief.

"BUT WE WILL DIE WITHOUT FOOD AND SHELTER!" cried Mora, causing Mozart to facepalm. James noticed the two mountain peaks up ahead.

"Look! It's Futago pass!" cried James. "That's where the leader and his army is. And it's also the place dad told us about in the stories." he said excitedly, jumping around his two sisters.

"It is." said Mozart gently. "But what does this have to do with finding home?" asked Mora. "Our home is back…" James stared at her smiling.

"But Mora, our parents might be there already and are waiting for us already! Let's go!"

James started running down the hill.

"Wait up! We're not that fast!" called Mozart as she and Mora went after them.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As night fell James, Mora and Mozart are still running to Futago pass. "My legs ache!" cried Mora. "Can we please rest?" she said tiredly. James looked around them.

"Alright then. We'll find somewhere to rest then we'll be on our way." said James.

"James look! Over there!" said Mozart.

"It's a house. We can rest here until tomorrow."

As James, Mora, and Mozart went near the house, Mora noticed a doghouse with a black and white dog sleeping.

James went near to the black and white dog cautiously.

Suddenly, the black and white dog woke up.

"Hello.' said the black and white dog. "Who are you?"

"EEK!' cried Mora. "Don't do that!" she yelled, falling back.

"SHHH!' whispered Mozart walking up slowly to him.

"Excuse me, but can we sleep here until morning or sometime?" asked James. The dog looked at them for a brief moment.

"Sure.' said the black and white dog. "I'm Smoke, by the way."

"Thanks. I'm James, and these are my sisters Mora and Mozart." said James introducing himself.

"Where are you folks going to anyway?" asked Smoke.

"Why, to Futago pass of course. To find our parents." said Mozart

"To Futago pass? I've heard about the leader Gin and his army." said Smoke.

"Why not join us then?" asked James getting up.

"But we just stopped to rest, James!" cried Mora.

"We could lose some weight from running." said James

"Sure, but first I need to say goodbye to my family." said smoke getting up and going into the house. Smoke went upstairs to his master's bedroom. He peeped in. He saw his master was in bed.

Smoke went up to him and licked him. "Goodbye master…I'll miss you." said Smoke with tears.

He rushed downstairs and rushed after James, Mora, and Mozart as they headed off to Futago pass.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

On the bridge over the river, James and his sisters were eating fish that their new friend Smoke had caught for them. "Here you go, girls." said Smoke as he placed another fish down in front of them. "Thank you!" said Mora she eagerly ate the fish. Mozart smiled, "Hungry again? You sure have a bottomless stomach!" she laughed.

Mora stared at them, "Do not…" she said.

Smoke looked at the sky, "We should get going if we want to get to Ohu." he said. Leading the way, the four left the bridge and went into the forest. "This is one huge forest." said James. Smoke smiled, "Careful, we should stick together. One wrong step and you could be lost here forever." he said. Mora gulped, "That's…lovely." she said.

Suddenly, a stick cracked. "What was that!" said Mora. Smoke paused, "I don't know…stay here." he said walking toward the noise.

The bushes rustled and a small dog came out. "Was it you who made the noise?" asked Smoke. The dog nodded, "Are you Smoke? I need your help with something." he asked. Smoke looked at his friends, "Can my friends come with me?" he asked. The dog nodded, "Sure."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Wow! This is huge!" said James. The four dogs looked at the strange machine, lying in moss. "Hey where did that dog go?" asked Mora looking around. Mozart growled, "He ditched us. Wonderful." she said. "Come on, let's go James." said Mozart. They walked away, James taking one last look before joining back up…

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3 James vs Hakuro

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 3

James, Mora, Mozart, Cilan and Smoke rested in a cave.

"Gee, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." said Mora lying on the ground. Her crossed expression showed that she was frustrated. Cilan nodded,

"I'm hungry as well. I wonder what prey we could find here." he said looking all around him. He frowned when he couldn't find any birds in the trees.

"I'm very hungry I could eat a big juicy steak." said Smoke licking his lips.

"I'll go and find some food to eat." said James.

"Alone?" said Mora "Why not take Mozart with you?"

"I don't think so Mora." said Mozart. "James got us food remember?"

"Oh yes, you're right." said Mora still worried.

"See you later then!" said James as he rushed off into the woods. "That pup's one heck of a brother you've got there." said Smoke to Mozart.

"He sure is, he's just like our father Jim.' said Mozart.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James walked through the forest looking for food for his sisters and smoke. James then noticed a flapping noise behind some bushes. He peered through the bushes to see some birds pecking at the floor.

James knew this would be a good meal to his sisters and Smoke. He crouched down ready to pounce on them. Then he jumped on the birds and grabbed one. He smirked inwardly at his success.

"GOTCHA!" yelled James, pinning the bird down. He grinned with satisfaction as he stared at his catch. But his joy was short-lived when he heard,

"THIEF!" yelled an angry voice.

James looked up to see a Husky, a Doberman and a black Kai-ken with a scar on his left eye. He blinked, staring at them.

"What the hell you little brat! You just stole our dinner!" yelled the orange furred husky in a very angry tone. It was clear that he wouldn't get away from this without getting into a fight.

"Well it's mine now fatass!" yelled James grabbing it and making a break for it. The hsuky chased after him to try and get his food back.

"GET BACK HERE, BRAT!" yelled the orange husky chasing him. "GIVE IT BACK!" yelled the husky as he finally grabbed James and threw him to the ground.

"ARGH!" cried James as he landed on the ground. Dust flew as he hit the ground.

"YOU FAT BASTARD!" screamed James as he launched himself at the orange husky, biting him on the nose.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled the orange husky. The two looked at each other in anger until a voice rang out.

"HAKURO!" yelled the black Kai-ken, walking out from the trees. A Doberman followed behind him. He looked at Hakuro in disapproval and Hakuro gulped.

"Don't abuse this poor puppy." Hakuro stared in shock at the black Kai-ken. He tried to say something, but the words died in his throat.

"But Kurotora!" the Doberman came forward. "Hakuro." he began.

"Just do as he says. We got enough food anyway." said the Doberman smiling, hoping to calm his friend down.

"Grr, fine." said Hakuro, letting go of James. He stormed off, still angry.

"Have it then. But just stay outta my sight or else." Said Hakuro angrily. He took one last look before he walked off.

"Fine." said James. He stood up and thanked the pair for stopping him.

"Thank you." said James to Kurotora and the Doberman. "No problem' said the Doberman.

"Just call me Bill." he said, flashing his teeth.

"Thank you!" called James as he rushed off into the woods. Hakuro turned very crossly to Kurotora and Bill.

"Let's go Hakuro. Rukai and the others must be missing us." said Kurotora

"Okay." said Hakuro very crossly. He took one last look at where James had left before following his mate.

"Hakuro, please don't get so pissed off about that pup." said Kurotora.

"But you saw what he did! He took our food!" said Hakuro shocked.

"I know, but I think that pup may have a family to feed like we have." said Kurotora.

Hakuro looked at Kurotora they walked off together with Bill.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James got back to Mozart, Mora, and Smoke with their food.

"Here we are." said James placing the birds down in front of them. Mozart noticed the bite marks on James.

"James!" said a shocked Mozart. She ran over and checked his body. "What happened to you?"

"Well I was getting the birds when I met these three guys in the woods. The orange husky was a big meanie.

But the black Kai-ken and the Doberman were quite nice." he said, chewing on his food. Cilan stared at James and began to think about who James had bumped into, "Could it be…?" he said in a whisper.

"I see." said Smoke who was eating the plump pigeon.

"At least I won't run into him again." said James.

The next morning James, Mozart, Mora, Cilan and Smoke started heading to Futago pass to find their parent's.


	4. Chapter 4 Gajou

Ginga Ocean James chapter 4

Gajou

In a river a red and light gray puppy was caught a whooper and went to the surface. She looked pleased when she caught a rather big fish.

"That's it Sara!" called a husky with three others watching amused. "You caught one!" he said happily.

"I got it mummy!" called Sara to her mother. She began swimming back to her family.

Kisaragi smiled at Minazuki. "Your daughter is growing up like you and her father Akatora." he said proudly. Minazuki nodded.

"Yes. She's making her father proud. And her sisters are doing just fine as well, I'd say." said Minazuki with a smile. Uzuki and Hazuki helped Sara out of the river with the fish.

As they we walking back to Gajou, Minazuki heard a noise.

"What is it mommy? What's wrong?" asked Sara worried.

"Kisaragi, Uzuki, Hazuki, take Sara and hide behind those bushes. I'll find out who's in there.'

Kisaragi, Uzuki and Hazuki took Sara to the bushes and hid. Minazuki positioned himself and jumped into the bushes.

"ARGH! DAMNIT! THESE STUPID THORNS!" cried a boy's voice. Minazuki was surprised to see a little male pup. The pup glared at him.

"What in the world?" said Minazuki confused. He got up and went over back to the others.

Kisaragi, Uzuki, Hazuki and Sara looked over the bushes.

"Who the heck are you kid?" asked Hazuki.

"That's our brother James!" yelled Mozart jumping out of the bushes. Mora and the other two dogs followed suit.

"And who are you four?" Asked Uzuki. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Smoke their friend and these two are Mora and Mozart his two sisters." said Smoke.

"That Saluki is Cilan." he said as Cilan bowed.

"I see' said Kisaragi. He stared at James for a brief moment.

"I'm Kisaragi and these are the generals of Mutsu: Minazuki, Uzuki, and Hazuki. And this is Minazuki's daughter Sara."

"Hello." said Sara. James smiled back at her. "I'm James." he said. Sara nodded, "That Husky is my mother." she said referring to Minazuki. James blinked,

"But he's a male. How could he give birth to you?" he asked, really confused. Sara shrugged, "Not sure, but my momma said that the dogs here are special in the fact that either gender can have pups, but no one knows why." she said in explaination. James listened eagerly,

"But some say that the dogs here are genetically different…whatever that means." she said. "But why are YOU guys here anyway?" asked Sara, tilting her head slightly.

"We're looking for our parents." said James sadly. "And we thought they might be here at Futago pass." he said looking

around him. The Husky sighed and said,

"I see. We'll have an audience with the leader Gin and see if we can help you." said Kisaragi.

Uzuki looked at James amazed. He seemed surprised that a small pup had made its way to the paradise. He also noted that he looked like the leader and his best friend and recent mate.

"Hazuki…" whispered Uzuki. Uzuki leaned in so his brother could whisper in his ear.

"Do you think he looks like the leader and his ally John?' Hazuki looked at James.

"He does.' James noticed a mountain up ahead.

"What on earth's that?' cried James amazed.

"That my friend' said Kisaragi with a smile.

"Is Gajou." he finished and watched as their guests looked on in shock and awe.

"Gajou!" said Mora amazed. She hardly could believe that the legends were true.

"It's a huge castle!" said Mozart shocked.

As they neared Gajou a white Kishu Inu appeared with some Husky/Kishu pups. The pups were eager to see their father return.

"Welcome home, Kisaragi-kun." said the Kishu Inu, licking his mate's face.

"Hi Akame-kun. Hello kids." said Kisaragi, hugging his pups. The pups licked his face with youthful energy before going back to their mother.

"Daddy!" cried the puppies as they jump on Kisaragi.

"Who are these dogs?" asked Akame looking at James, Mora, Mozart and Smoke.

"This are James, his sisters Mora and Mozart, and Cilan and Smoke.' said Kisaragi.

"They say they are looking for their parents." said Minazuki.

"And they also want an audience with the leader Gin-dono."

said Hazuki. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll go and tell Gin-dono and John-sama then." said Akame as he rushed into Gajou. As Akame went to tell Gin suddenly, "BRAT!" Hakuro appeared again.

"Uh -oh!" Cried James hiding behind Mozart.

"You little son of a bitch…why I should…" yelled Hakuro in anger. But before he could do anything,

"What's going on here?" said a voice. Everyone looked up to see Gin and John. James's eye's widened with shock.

"MOMMY! DADDY! YOU'RE BOTH ALIVE!" He cried as he rushed and hugged both of them. Gin and John said nothing and looked at each other.

"Mommy and daddy?" Said Uzuki confused

"That little brat is your kid?" said Hakuro, his jaw dropping.

Gin and John looked at each other and noticed Mora winked and Mozart nodding to them.

"Erm…. yes we are this kid's parents Hakuro." said Gin. Hakuro stared open mouthed. James noticed Gin's scars.

"Mom, did you get those from the car crash?" asked James in confusion.

"_Car crash_?" thought John confused. That night John and Gin had a meeting with Mora and Mozart to explain why James called them his parents.

"Mora and Mozart. Why did your brother call us his parents?' asked John.

"Well our parent's were Jim and Alice.' said Mozart. "Jim? That's my father's friend.' said Gin.

"James was born on 21st of November last year.'

"Last year? That was when we defeated Akakabuto too.' said John.

"Right. And then last week we were going to the beach but there was frost on the road and it caused the car to crash. And then…' said Mora before crying.

"I see.' said John knowing why Mora is crying.

"Can you do something for all three of us?' asked Mozart

"Yes?' said Gin.

"Can you and John adopt all three of us because me and Mora think mum and dad are dead but James think's they are still alive.' "I see. Alright, we will adopt you three under the impression that we are your real parents.' said Gin with a smile.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 The test of wills

Ginga Ocean James chapter 5

The test of wills

As John and Gin said good night to Mora and Mozart, Hakuro came in and looked at James as he lay asleep.

He had heard everything about his real parent's. Hakuro felt sorry for the first time in his life for James as he remembered the deaths of his parent's.

"You poor little guy..' Thought Hakuro. "You remind me of my son Tony.' Hakuro bent down and kissed James on the head. "Good night little guy.' he whispered softly and he turned to leave.

The next morning everybody was trying to get breakfast.

"I caught a fish mommy!" Called Sara from the river

"Wonderful Sara!" Called Minazuki with a smile.

"LOOK OUT FOR THE BOAR MINAZUKI!' Screamed Bill as a boar rushed through the woods. Minazuki jumped into the river with a yell. "Are you fishing with me too?" asked Sara to Minazuki surprised. The boar rushed trough the bushes. Moss tried to grab it but it was a bit smart for him. The boar rushed into the clearing where James is.

"JAMES!" screamed Mora. "LOOK OUT FOR THAT BOAR!'

James turned and saw the boar heading straight for him. James jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

"OVER HERE YOU FAT PIG!' screamed James to the boar. The boar stopped and looked at James.

"COME AND GET ME' yelled James.

"JAMES! What the heck are you talking about!' yelled Mora. But James was too busy taunting and getting chased by the boar. James saw a tree with a spiked branch up ahead. James skidded in front of it and turned."Hey fatso! OVER HERE!' yelled James to the boar.

Gin and John arrived to see the tense standoff between James and the boar.

"James!' cried Mora as the boar circled around James. The boar charged at James.

"JAMES, LOOK OUT!' screamed Mora. James jumped out of the way. The boar sees the spiked branch in front of him. He tried to skid but SPLAT-the branch impaled the boar in the head. The boar is dead. James licked his lips in triumph.

"James you idiot! You could have been killed!' yelled Mora with tears. Gin and John looked at each other impressed.

Hakuro, Bill, Smoke, and Mozart rushed into the clearing. "James! What happened to the boar!' cried Smoke.

"I got It.' said James licking his lips in triumph. Hakuro looked at the dead boar.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" said Hakuro in amazement.

"You really are amazing and no longer a brat. Just like my son Tony." he said

"Hey!' said James, not amused.

Hakuro and Bill dragged the boar back to Ohu for breakfast while James and Smoke went to the river to find Minazuki and Sara. "Hey Sara!" called Smoke. "James caught a boar by himself!" he said cheerfully. "Cilan's helping him drag it. Will you help?" he asked.

"We're over here!" called Minazuki, who was in the river with Sara. "Ah, there you are!" said James.

"I just caught the biggest boar you ever did see." he said smugly.

"Really?' Said Sara as she and Minazuki got out of the river.

"I really did. It's back at Gajou right now. Let's go!' said James. "Wait for us! We have short legs, damn it!" called Sara as she and Minazuki rushed after them.

Meanwhile down the river in a cave three dogs a Koga, a Kishu inu, and a Tosa Inu look out to Futago pass.

"What's the plan boss?" asked the Koga. He sat next to his mate, the Kishu Inu.

"Be patient my lover.' said a voice from the darkness of the cave. "Soon Futago pass will be ours. And Gin is mine to keep as my little bitch."

"But you already had a mate!" The Tosa Inu replied in shock. The black Tosa was the third dog that the Doberman had gathered.

"OH, SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" The Kishu replied smacking him in the face.

Back at Ohu the skeleton on fish birds and the boar lay on the floor as some dogs lay down after eating.

"Boy!" Said Hakuro."I can't eat a thing after that boar."

Bill let out a burp. "Pardon Me." said Bill putting his paw on his mouth.

Gin was looking out to the woods with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Gin?" Asked John. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know why but I think someone's plotting something." Said Gin worried.

"Like someone I know is wanting revenge on us...' he trailed off.


	6. Chapter 6 Love

Ginga Ocean James chapter 6

Love

As night fell over Ohu, Minazuki and Sara were heading to Gajou after a stroll. Sara was quiet for some reason.

"Are you alright Sara? You're suddenly quiet?" Asked Minazuki.

"Mother….'asked Sara. "What was my father like? Was he amazing like uncle Kisaragi said he was?'

Minazuki looked up to the stars and closed his eyes. Sara thought she saw a tear dribble down her mother's cheek.

"He was. He was so amazing. I loved him and he loved me when he and I first met. He was so strong and courageous at Mutsu against the bears'

"I see' said Sara amazed. "Why is he not here?' "I'll explain someday. Run along to bed with my dear. 'Said Minazuki with smile.

"Okay mummy.' Said Sara as she ran off to Gajou.

Minazuki looked to the sky with tears as he remembers Akatora and how his death brought pain to him.

"Akatora…I miss you so much." Said Minazuki as tears dribbled down his cheeks. Sara entered her room in Gajou and noticed a necklace on her mother's bed of straw.

"My father's necklace….'thought Sara. She put it back and snuggled in her bed.

Minazuki then came in and saw the necklace on his bed.

"Akatora….' thought Minazuki as he put it on. He looked at Sara as she slept.

He knelt down and kissed her on her head. "Good night my baby. 'He whispered.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 Sniper reappears

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 7-Sniper reappears

Minazuki and Sara are sleeping in their room when James comes in.

"Time to wake up! Mommy says he wants to talk to you!" James says cheerfully.

Minazuki replies in a sleepy voice "What does Gin-dono need us for?"

"I'm not sure, but he said it was about some Dobermann." James says uncertainly.

At that moment, Sara wakes up, "Mommy, why is James here?"

Minazuki tells her "Gin-dono wants to talk with us."

"Okay, I'll get ready!" Sara says cheerfully. After getting ready, the three start walking to where Gin is when…

(SMASH! Gajou shakes with a loud rumble) "What was that?" Minazuki yells out loud.

"MINAZUKI! SOMETHING'S GONE WRONG!" A Dalmatian says running.

James asks "What's wrong!" The Dalmatian says panting "I'm not sure, but a freaky looking Dobermann started to attack us! The defense troops are dying like flies!"

Minazuki thinks "_It can't be him. Ben said he died after he dragged him of the cliff_!" Minazuki says "Sara, you go with James and find Gin-dono! I'll go get some help!" Sara says "But Mom-!" "No buts!" Minazuki replies running off with the Dalmatian.

Sara and James look at one another uncertain of what would happen next

"James, what is happening? I'm scared."

"Don't worry" James says hugging his friend "Nothing will happen to you and me."

Meanwhile outside of Gajou…

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD BEN! I'LL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME!" A Doberman screams in anger tearing dogs apart limb by limb.

The Ohu army tries desperately to hold Sniper back, but their efforts are futile.

"(Ben will die for disfiguring my body)" Sniper thinks, but the rest of his thoughts are interrupted.

"Stop this at once!" Sniper looks up at John.

"As if you can stop me, John!" Sniper bellows "What I want is Be-" He is interrupted by someone slamming into him and knocking him onto the ground.

"What the hell!" He looks up to see an English Setter named Smith. "And you are?"

"I'm Smith, Platoon leader. You have no right to be here, Sniper. Go home."

"You think you can stop from getting revenge on Ben, you're wrong." Sniper slams him to the side. "You'll be the first major dog I've kille-"

"HALT" Sniper turns his head to see… Minazuki arrives with Kisaragi, Hazuki, and Uzuki. "We are the Mutsu Generals!"

"And they're not alone!" He turns his head to see Akame and Gin. "You fools! Thinking you can outnumber me! How foolish of you.

Gin starts "Why have you come back?" Sniper starts laughing. "You fools, I always have a back-up plan!" He replies holding a dog by the neck. Minazuki's eyes widen.

"YOU! Let Ken go!"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

It was a dark night around the Mie prefecture. A red and brown Akita/Shepherd pup had just caught a bird and was taking it home tor her family.

"Boy, it sure is cold out." The pup thought. She made her way home to the family den.

She stopped suddenly. "Something's not right here."

"Mom! Dad! Zilla, Burukin, Percy! Anyone!" She called out getting more and more worried by the second.

"Heh heh heh!" the pup turned around to see a horrifying sight. A Great Dane was laughing over her parent's dead bodies.

"W-who a-are y-you?" She stuttered in fear. "I'm Hougen, you little bitch." "Why did you come here?" she said crying.

"I wanted this patch of territory. Since your parents did not want to negotiate, I killed them." He said laughing manically and licking his snout.

"And your next, runt." He said grabbing her and throwing her into the wall.

"St-stop it." He clawed and bit her several times, scarring her on her face, back, and chest.

"Please stop!" the pup pleaded. She tried to fight back, but it was futile. Once the pup stopped moving, he left the den carrying her nearly lifeless body and chucked her into the river and begins to laugh.

As she begins drifting in the water "I don't want to die." She soon loses consciousness.

Some time later…

"Hmm, what's poking me?" She wakes up to see…

"So you're awake, mutt." A human with white skin and brown hair says coldly "Let's see what you can do in the ring"

"Ring?" She has no time to think before she is thrown out of her cage.

"Oww!" She has no time to respond before a Pitbull slams her against the wall. After 30 minutes, the fight is over.

"This dog's useless. I could find a better dog in the pound!" The ringleader picks her up and throws her out the window.

"Why me?" She begins to cry before "_BEEP BEEP_!" She turns her head sharply to see a car. Before she is able to react, she is grabbed and lifted to safety. "Wha-" she says shocked and stunned.

"You should be more careful, those things can kill you." She looks up to see another Great Dane.

"Stay away from me, bastard!" She smacks him in the face and jumps away from him. Upon closer inspection she notices the dog has different spots than Hougen.

"What's the matter with you, I just saved your life kid!" he yelled back.

"S-sorry, I thought you were someone else." She droops her head and begins to cry. The Great Dane walks over to her and licks her tears away as she cries

"Why me why!" she cries, falling to the ground. The Great Dane walked over.

"Calm down and tell me what your problem is, girl." She stops crying and looks up at his face.

She looks down "My parents were killed and I can't find my siblings."

"Who killed them?" he asked.

"Someone named Hougen" The Dane's eyes widen and then relax. After a moment, he asked, "You met my asshole of a father? I'm not surprised to know he did this. He abandoned me after I was no use to him." He says looking up at the night sky. He turns to her, "My name is Kyo, what's yours?" he asks politely.

"My name is Yukina." she says.


	8. Chapter 8 New life

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 8-New life

Sniper laughs at the Ohu army "Fools! I have won! Now give me Ben!"

"I won't let you kill Ben-sama!" A husky/Kishu mix replies angrily.

"My name is Kisame, son of Kisaragi and Akame! You can't beat us, now let Ken go!"

"Just a random mutt" Sniper says,

"WHAT?" Kisame tries to run at Sniper, but is held back by his mother Akame. Sniper looks around and weighs his options,

"I see that I'm outnumbered. I'll run for now." Sniper replies by dropping Ken. Ken scampers off to his mother Cross,

"Ken, are you alright?"

Ken says, "I'm scared, but I'm fine. But who is that black dog?"

"A traitor of the Ohu army, that's what." Cross says carrying Ken off to safety.

Sniper sees he is outnumbered. "You bastards, I'll be back with help!" He replies running off into the woods.

Gin walks over to Cross and Ken,

"Are you alright, Ken?" Ken says, "I'm fine, just scared." Gin checks to see if anyone else is hurt and is pleased to find no one else is hurt.

"Gin." He turns his head to see his mate John looking worried, a rare look from his lover. "John, what's troubling you? It's unlike you to be worried about something" John starts saying "I'm worried about easily Sniper got past our defenses so easily." Gin licks his cheek,

"Don't worry, we'll beef up our defenses for a while."

"I hope so." John says.

"Mommy! Daddy!" James runs up to Gin and John. "What's wrong, James?" asked John.

"Smith just said Sakura went into labor!" Gin shocked, says, "What, I'll go help!" The three go running back to Gajou. "Wait for me, I have short legs!"

Inside Gajou…

"SMITH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" A young and beautiful Kishu/Akita mix screams in pain.

"Ahhh, owwww this hurts!"

"Take it nice and slow, no need to strain yourself, love." Smith says stroking and licking his mate's cheek.

"Look, the first pup is coming out, dear." Sakura gives a big push and the first pup comes out. The first pup is a Setter like his father.

"A boy." Sakura begins to lick the maternal fluids when she begins to feel her contractions are less time apart.

"Ahhh."

"Easy, Sakura-chan. I said don't push yours-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BASTARD!" Sakura bites Smith on his paw. Smith winces. Time passes as the second pup comes closer into the world. Sakura pushes out the pup. The second pup is like his mother, but with dark blue fur.

"Another boy." Sakura yelps in pain.

"Ahhh, the third one is coming really quickly." Ten minutes pass as the third pup is born. The third pup is a reddish-orange color. "Three boys." An hour passes when Sakura says,

"The last one is being stubborn, dear." Smith begins rubbing her back. Three hours pass when the last pup comes out. The last pup is a light blue female.

Sakura cleans the maternal fluid off of the other three and then they begin to nurse.

"Look at them, they're so cute." Sakura says with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I know, Sakura and-" Smith is cut off when Gin, John, and James walk in.

"Dang it, we got here late! We missed them being born." James says huffing.

"If you two-" he begins to say.

"James, just be thankful you told us as soon as you did." Gin says as he turns to look Smith in the eyes.

"Is Sakura alright?" Smith replies,

"Yes, she's fine. Take a look for yourself. John walks over and look at the pups. He smiles saying

"Most of them take after their mother, but this one takes after you, Smith." He says as the said pup nips at his paw.

"What names are you going to give them?" Gin says as he hears Mozart and Mora coming in.

"What's all the commotion. I keep hearing noi- Oh my god. Pups?" Mora, come in here quick!" yelled Mozart, running in.

"What's all that noise, I'm trying to sleep, sis" Mora steps in yawning. "Pups?" she asks.

"These are Smith and Sakura's pups. We're trying to think of names. So far, Smith isn't having any luck" He says turning and sweatdropping at Smith, who is trying to look at a baby name book he stole from the humans a week ago. Smith closes the book saying in an annoyed voice

"These humans don't know any good names. I mean what kind of name is Tim?" he says irritated.

"How about Jin for the Setter pup" James says.

"Hmm. I like that name for him." Smith says. He turns to the dark blue pup,

"I'm naming this one Joe."

"Then I'll name this one Yukimura" Gin says. "And the female shall be known as Wedelle."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So you're the son of Hougen?" Yukina said as she and her new bodyguard Kyo were walking along the side of the road where they met.

"Yes I am. I've heard I have some half-siblings as well, but I've only met two of them." Kyo said in response sadly. The pair walked into a wooded area.

"They should be around nearby." He said looking around near some bushes.

"Ryoku! Sandra! I have a new friend! Come meet her!" He said cheerfully.

"Really?" Yukina saw an orange head peak out of the bushes. He smiled in joy "She's the same age as me!"

"Wait up, Ryoku!" a red dog came out as well following Ryoku. The two walked up to Yukina and looked at her. "Looks like she had it rough. These scars are quite recent. They look like they've been caused by a huge dog!" Sandra the Saluki mix commented in shock. Kyo stared her in the eyes.

"Sandra, she was attacked by that bastard of a father we have!" Kyo said in anger. Sandra and Ryoku's eyes widened,

"You're shitting me! That asshole!" Ryoku said in anger. "I know, that's why I'm keeping her with me." Kyo said picking burrs out of his fur.

"Changing topic. What did you two find for dinner? "Well, nothing." Ryoku said sadly "But I found this great river." He said cheering up. "Really? My parents took me there for food!" Yukina said piping up. "I know the way! Follow me!" she said taking off. She ran into the bushes. "Yukina wait! Damn that girl's fast!" Kyo and the other two dogs followed suit.

A few minutes later at the river, the four are patiently waiting for fish to enter their range of reach.

*Snap* Yukina looked up sharply. Exiting from the trees was a group of humans, looking not too pleased to see the dogs. Yukina's blood froze "(_Shit_!)"

"This is our hunting ground, you mutts. Stay out of it!" One of the humans pointed a gun at Yukina and fired. Kyo pushed her out of the way. He tried to bite the human's leg, but failed. He managed to knock the gun out of his hand and it fell into the river. Sandra tried to knock them onto the ground, but was unsuccessful. The 2 groups fought for a while, neither gaining the upper ground.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a white dog appears. The figure lands on his feet for a second and then charges at the humans, knocking them on their backs.

"Damnit, not that dog again! Let's get out of here" They retreat into the woods. After the dust settles down and the dogs calm down, the Weimaraner turns to the quartet,

"You four alright? I heard gunfire so I came running." The group relaxes.

"Yeah, just scared to death practically!" Sandra yells irritated after missing a meal.

"By the way, I'm Lucas. Nice to meet you!" He notices Yukina.

"(_It can't be! Is that their_-)

"Hmm, a red Akita mix? Are you any chance Yukina?" Yukina is rather surprised by this question

"Yeah, why?" Lucas's eyes twinkled in joy

"I knew it! You're the pup everyone's been talking about!" He says excited.

"Let's find a safer place to talk." He said looking around cautiously,

"This place isn't safe anymore. The humans will come back with help and believe me; you don't want to be on the receiving end of it! Let's find a place were we could talk safely. I know the way, so follow me," He said,

Hours later…

"You knew my parents!" Yukina says with her jaw dropped in shock.

"Yes, I was an old friend of theirs. But I lost contact with them a while ago. I haven't heard from them in ages. Do you know where they are or what happened to them?" Lucas says looking at Yukina. Yukina's eyes widen briefly, and then glisten with moisture. Lucas is silent in disbelief,

"You're not saying they're-!" Yukina looks up at him with tears in her eyes. After a brief moment, she says,

"Yes, they're dead. Killed last night by a Great Dane named Hougen. He nearly killed me too. I don't know where my siblings are either." Kyo sits up,

"Ahem, may I say something?" Lucas looks at him, "Yeah, what?"

"If I may-" he looks at the group.

"We need to go somewhere safe. These woods aren't safe anymore." he says.

Lucas raises his eyebrow, "Where will you go?"

"I know a safe place!" piped up Ryoku.

Everyone stares at Ryoku "We could go to Ohu!" he said, wagging his tail.

Yukina asked, "What is Ohu?" "A legendary paradise." Lucas said.

"We'll head there tomorrow morning. Everybody get some rest." Lucas said walking to his makeshift bed made of hay and leaves. The dogs went to their beds and quickly fell asleep. However, Yukina could not fall asleep.

_(I wonder what Ohu is like? I have the feeling I'll meet someone important there_.) She soon fell asleep…

Nearby…

*SMACK* A young Akita was sent hitting the wall. He timidly looked up at his mother. "You can't do a fucking thing at all, damnit! You're worthless!" The female adult Akita smacked him again. She picked him up and threw him out the nearby window. He fell into a river…

Back at the den…

Yukina woke up feeling restless.

(_Damnit, this is the 4th time I've woken up in the middle of the night! I'm gonna go for a walk._) She got quietly and exited the den. The sound of chirping crickets filled the cool night air.

("_It's so peaceful tonight_") her thoughts were interrupted by Kyo.

"Couldn't sleep, Yukina? I couldn't sleep either." He said with a chuckle.

"Y-yeah, I was just thinking about-"

"Your parents?" Yukina looked down at the ground.

"Yeah" she said sadly. Kyo walked up and sat next to her. The two proceeded to talk about current events when… "HELP!"

"Ya hear that!" said Yukina.

"Yeah, I did. Let's go find where it came from! I think it came from the river!" The two run full speed towards the river.

Some time later...

The small Akita was being swept among the rocky currents "Help! Anyo-*glub-glub*" He was dragged under the river, smashed against the rocks as he was tossed and turned.

_*"So this is how I die? Mom why?"* _

*Splash* "Wha-?" He felt himself being lifted up to the surface. "Who, wha?" He was lifted up to the surface and taken to the riverbank. He felt paws pushing against his chest. Water was forced out of his lungs.

"Who are they?" he didn't have time to think before he passed out.

("hmm")

"I think he's waking up!" The brown dog slowly got to his legs. He looked around "

So you're awake." He turned his head to see Lucas staring at him,

"W-where am I?" "You are in my den near the city of Kyoto" he looked down at the ground

"I see…" Lucas asked,

"Do you remember what happened?" the little dog froze,

"Y-yes, I-I was thrown out of a window."

He paused for a moment "B-by my mother" Sandra's eyes widened (_Just like me_…) she thought sadly.

"Who saved me?"

"Those two over there." Yukina and Kyo smiled.

"There the ones who heard you screaming." Lucas paused "Do you have a name, little one?" the little dog shook his head. "You don't a name? How is that possible?"

Lucas shook his head "We'll just have to give you one. One that suits you." After a moment of thinking,

"Aha, I've got one! Kyou! Kyou will be your name from now on!" Kyou smiled slightly, and then yawned,

"Tired, eh?" Lucas replied yawning as well "Alright, then everyone. Let's go to sleep." Everyone went to there beds, except Yukina. She went up to Kyou's bed and lay down next to him and soon fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner and Sniper

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 9-Sara's sisters/Sniper's subordinates

"Sara, time for dinner!" Mora yells upstairs. The Akita waited for her new friend to come down.

"Coming in a second! I'm getting my sisters!" Mora waited patiently until Sara comes down with four other Kai Ken/Husky mixes.

The dark red one was Jane-the cocky one of the litter. Next was the red one

Alary-the kind and loving one,

Third was Neira-the bulky one,

Last was Tiana-the vain and airheaded one.

"Sis, what do you think is for dinner? I hope it's deer!" replied Alary as she brushed some dust off of her.

"I much rather have bird than deer, yuck!" said Tiana sticking her tounge out.

"BIRD! How low is your taste, Tiana? I mean, c'mon" said Alary in a mocking tone.

"Wanna fight about it?" Tiana and Alary began glaring at each other in anger.

"Guys, please stop. What if your mother walked in-!" Mora turns around to see Minazuki, very angry.

"Alary and Tiana!" the two pups jump at the noise of their mother's voice.

"How many times have I told you to not argue about such trivial things?" The two pups hang their heads low in shame,

"About ten?" said Tiana slowly.

"Yes, mother." said Alary.

Minazuki smiles "Well, aren't you going off to dinner? I'm getting hungry myself. Mora dear, why don't you join us?"

"Sure why not?" Mora replies as the group goes to the dining hall.

"_Why do I get the feeling something horrible is going to happen?_" Mora begins to think worried. She shook her head,

"_No, I shouldn't think bad all the time._" She shrugs the thought out of her head.

Elsewhere…

On a cliff cave far from Ohu two Great Danes are talking.

"Are you sure about this, brother Hougen?" a Great Dane looks toward his elder brother.

"That Yukina could prove to be a problem. We also need to come up with a plan for taking over Gajou"

"Relax, Genba. Those Ohu fools will feel the wrath of Sniper-sama and all of us. Yukina will pay dearly for scarring my left cheek." Hougen says with his usual cocky tone.

A grey Irish wolfhound walks in.

"What do you want, Kamakiri?"

"Sniper-sama wants to talk to us." The 3 walk out and walk out into a giant old tree stump.

Along the way, they bump into Aku-a brown/black spotted Great Dane/Dobermann mix and Blight, a pureblooded grey Dobermann, Sniper's two sons.

"Didn't ya hear the news? Dad tried to attack Gajou but failed. He's been steaming ever since." commented Aku.

"Yeah, not the best move on his part. Dad's always been rash like that." replied Blight.

"Hmph, like I care about that right now." snorted Genba. The conversation stops as they get to Sniper's chamber.

"Do you know how LONG I've been waiting for you to arrive! You guys are so goddamn slow!" Sniper says turning around, glaring at them angrily.

"About an hour?" Aku said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Nah, more like ten minutes." said Blight annoyed.

"QUIET, YOU TWO! I'M SICK OF YOUR BICKERING DAMMIT!" he roared.(_The two wince_) He turns to Kamakiri,

"Kamakiri, go get your pack and set out to get more soldiers, we need to get a bigger army to take over Ohu."

"Yes Sniper-sama." He says turning to leave the stump. After Kamakiri leaves, Hougen speaks,

"We'll leave as well." Hougen and Genba leave as well, following Kamakiri.

Aku and Blight try to leave but,

"Blight, wait a moment" Blight turns back around,

"ME AND YOU! AFTER THIS! IN THE BACK ALLEY! I HAVE A KNIFE!" yelled Aku.

Back at Gajou in the dining hall…

"Ahh, this tastes great! Cross-chan sure knows how to hunt!" a black lab comments. He licked his lips.

"Ya might not want to say that in front of Ben, he might kill ya!" a Orange Kai/wolf mix replies chomping on a bird.

"Bayonetta-chan!" The Kai turns her head to see her three friends walk in. Athena-a blue and dark red Akita mix, daughter of Giyan, and the niece of Gin. Yuki-Her mate, a Kishu Inu with snow white fur, a red scarf, and a brown collar, and Sarabi, a Saluki/Kai/Akita mutt with yellow and orange fur. The three sit down next to Bayonetta and begin eating.

"So how have you been, Bayo-chan?" Yuki replies nuzzling her mate.

"Fine, Yuki-chan." Bayonetta replies, licking her back.

"I heard you've been training with Akame-san again." Sarabi says with a mouthful of deer.

"Pain in the ass trying to master the Raikaken and Neck the Killing." She says swallowing. The Kai mix licked her lips.

"Athena, why did you, Bayo-chan, and Sarabi take such an interest in that little James? Why do you think he's so special anyway?" Yuki asks curiously.

"I don't know for sure, but I get the feeling he is going to become quite important in the future" she says in an unsure voice.

"I think he's just a little pest, but I like him. He's cute, heh heh." Athena says chuckling.

(_Bayonetta facepalms_) "Great, you've become a cougar." Bayonetta says in a silly tone. (_Athena glares back at her_)

"AM not, Bayo!" she yelled back. "I wouldn't lust for a pup!" Sarabi sighed, remeberin

"Parents spend the first part of our lives teaching us to walk and talk, and the rest of it telling us to sit down and shut up." quoted Sarabi as she watched her friends argue.

"Those two never change." she said to herself

She turned to see Yuki snickering,

"Totally girl…" she giggled. Yuki stopped laughing and asked her friend,

"Do you know how Minazuki and those other males gave birth? Everyone's talking about it still…" she said, changing subject. Sarabi blinked. She knew from a few of her friends that some of the Ohu soldiers had given birth, but know one knew the reason why. Everyone had assumed that only females could give birth.

"I really don't know…" said Sarabi. Yuki smiled,

"I think personally that some of our ancestors had a certain…gene that allowed this." she said. Sarabi tilted her head confused. It was then that Athena bumped into the conversation,

"In my opinion, I think we just evolved that way." she said calmly. Her face held an expression of confidence. Bayonetta sighed, but said nothing.

The four resume eating their meals.

Ben walks in with Cross-and their three kids along with Chibi (Or Tesshin as others are starting to call him).

After the battle with Akakabuto, Ben had gone nearly blind.

As such, he bumps into rocks and other dogs. Cross eventually has to grab him by his necklace and guide him to the table.

The evening goes well with minimal errors. After the meal most of the dogs go off to bed. But one dog sneaks off to have some alone time. After some walking, he comes out into a clearing and sits down to ponder.

"Father, Grandfather. Are you well? Are you happy up there?" Gin looks up at the night sky and begins to cry. His body begins to ache with sadness.

"Why did you both have to die? I barely knew Father and I never knew Grandfather." He collapses on the ground sobbing. This does not go unnoticed by John, who comes out into the clearing. "Gin, what wrong? Why are you crying?" John says as he hugs Gin.

"I miss father..." John looks up at the sky

"You miss Riki? I know you miss him a lot, but crying will make him feel bad. C'mon, let's go to bed." He says with a small smile.

The two walk back into their room, but a sinister shadow watches them from a branch.

"I see that Gin is who my leader wants…I just hope Sniper-sama doesn't screw this plan up, but if he does…heheh…" says the figure.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Oh for the love of-! You guys are so slow you can't keep up with us, ha ha!" Ryoku was saying in a playful voice next to Yukina.

"Yeah, cause ya don't wait for us, brat!" Sandra said irritated trying to keep up. Kyo, can't yo keep your girlfriend under control!" she said. She growled in a mixture of annoyance and anger,

"I mean really, I know she's only six months old but still!" she said. Kyo responded with his own glare.

"She's not my girlfriend, damnit! I keep telling you that!" Kyo said chasing Sandra. Lucas and Kyou sweat dropped,

"They always bicker like this, you'll get used to it, Kyou." Lucas said to Kyou. The small pup blinked,

"O-ok." Kyou said. He sighed, he had no idea that having friends would be this crazy.

The morning was peaceful with the sound of chirping birds. Game was plentiful and no humans were nearby. Things went by without trouble until the group came to a clearing with an old tree stump.

"Alright, we will rest up here. Anyone need to go to relieve themselves?" Lucas said in a leader-like voice.

"I have to." Said Yukina. "Really bad…"

"I'll go with you then." said Sandra getting up. The two females went off into the bushes. The males sat around talking about Ohu.

"Is Ohu really a paradise as those pet dogs say it is?" said Kyou. "Does it really exist?" he added.

"Yes it is. The Ohu army went and beat Akakabuto and his minions. A young dog named Gin beat him with an awesome power, though I have no idea what that is." Said Lucas.

"I heard Gin's father taught it to him." Said Kyo, "And Gin's father learned the move from a wolf." he added.

"Really?" said Ryoku curiously.

"What was his name?" asked Kyou.

"It was Riki." said Lucas. Kyou's eyes widened for a split second before relaxing.

("_Dad said that was my grandfather's name! I'm related to the leader Gin, wow!")_ Kyo noticed this, and he asked,

"You know the name, Kyou?" he asked in a curious tone. Kyou jumped startled, but answered anyway,

"Y-yes, my dad told me in my dreams that Riki was my grandfather's name, but my mother brushed it off like it was nothing. She never said anything else." he said, shuddering at the thought of his mother. Lucas stared,

"Then that makes you related to the leader as his second cousin." he said intrigued. He was amused by this fact.

In the middle of their conversation, Yukina and Sandra returned from their business.

"Ok then." Lucas spoke up

"Now that the girls have returned we can get going." The group began to walk through the forest until…

"ALICE!" Yukina looked around. "WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!"

"I heard someone scream, let's go!" she said as the group ran towards the scream. When they got there, they saw a German shepherd looking distraught. He ran towards them, frantic.

"Excuse me, have you seen a grey Akita? She's my mate. She just disappeared and I can't find her!" he said, looking around in a panicked state. Lucas spoke up,

"Calm down sir, we will help you find her. Where did you last see her?" asked Lucas. The Shepherd thought for a moment, then said.

"I last saw her near the motorway. The two of us fell off a cliff. We were involved in a car crash." he said. "She got separated from me when the car hit a tree." He said.

"Can you take us there?" asked Lucas. "Yes." he answered.

Near the base of the cliff…

"Oh damnit to hell! Look what I got myself into. First I fall off a cliff and now this!" A grey Akita said backing into the base of the cliff.

"Hey there, pretty girl. Why not hang out with ol' Genba here. I'll give you a good time, heh heh!" he said advancing toward her.

"N-no, I have to find my friend, I can't stay here. Please let me leave in peace." The Akita said walking away, but Genba's minions blocked her.

"You foolish wench, you really think you can get away from me?" Genba said laughing when…

"Hey, I see someone up ahead!"

"She's being attacked!" Genba looked to the side and growled.

("_Damn, interrupted!")_

"Alright men, lets leave." Genba said walking with his 5 minions into the nearby trees. The Akita sighed with relief. She lifted her head to see…

"Alice! Are you all right, dear! He didn't hurt you, did he?" the German shepherd looked worried.

"Yes, Jim my dear, I'm fine. Oh, who are these dogs?" Alice said looking over Jim's shoulder.

"These folks were on their way to Ohu when they agreed to help me find you." Jim replied hugging Alice.

"Well, now we found your girlfriend, let's go to Ohu. We'll be on our way then" Lucas said when…

"Wait!" Lucas stopped and listened intently

"Have you seen a pup that looks like me? He's my son and he has two sisters." Jim asked. Lucas and Kyo thought for a moment

"No I haven't unfortunately" said Kyo.

"Can we PLEASE go now?" said Sandra impatiently.

"Can we come with you then?" asked Jim.

The group looked at one another

"I don't see why not, Lucas." said Yukina. Alice bowed her head politely

"Thank you so much! I promise we will be of help to you!"

The group begins to leave for Ohu when…

*SNAP CRACK! (_Tree falls in the distance_)*

"What the bloody hell?" jumped Ryoku "Can't we have a journey without problems, damnit!"

(Group runs toward the noise)-"Hey wait a minute, guys! Wait for me! I have short legs!" Ryoku yelled as the group ran towards the place of the noise.

"Why am I a frickin' shrimp?"

(The source of the noise…)

A red/yellow pit-bull dodged a dog and bit him in the neck throwing him into a tree. The pit-bull laughed loudly.

"All right assholes, who's next!" she said taunting them. The enemy dogs were hesitant; some were backing away. At this, the female raised her left eyebrow,

"Oh, too chicken to fight? You'll regret messing with me, Terra of Shiga!" As she was talking, Yukina and the others ran up next to her.

"Are you all right, ma'am? Are you injured at all?" said Jim. "I'm fine, but who are you anyway?" the she-dog asked. She shook her head.

"Never mind that. See these dogs? I need help kicking their Asses. Think you can help?"

"S-sure." said Kyou.

"Let's end this quickly." said Lucas.

"This shouldn't take too long." Sandra said in a cocky tone, licking the left side of her muzzle.

"Great, I get to take my anger out on these bastards! I'm getting irritated with all of these interruptions!" Ryoku was angry.

"Why me?" said Yukina shaking her head in dismay.

"Hey you bastards!" The group turned their heads up towards a small hill. Four dogs were standing there.

"You think you can waltz on our turf like this! You've got balls, you assholes! You'll regret trespassing on the turf of the Tora siblings!"

A yellow Saluki-Kai mix stepped forward.

"I am Moratora! The orange wolfdog is Fuegotora, the grey shepherd is Hollytora, and this young Akita is Kintora." She looked at her siblings

"Well then, shall we? Get them!"

"Yeah, I've had it with dogs thinking they can steal our territory and get away with it!" said Fuegotora.

The four dogs jumped from the hill and attacked. Moratora attacked Yukina, grabbed her neck and threw her into a tree. "(_I'm not falling for that again_!)"

Yukina pushed against the tree and sunk her fangs into Moratora's head. The saluki tried to shake her off, but failed to notice Terra sneaking up on her behind. Jim jumped and bit the saluki on the butt.

Moratora shook tried to shake him off, but Terra grabbed her rump in an attempt to pin her movements.

"You assholes, let me go!" Moratora yelled in anger. Hollytora charged at Jim angered.

"You call yourself dogs! Pick on someone your own size!" Alice blocked her path. She grinned,

"You'll have to settle for me, bitch! I'm just as good as my mate at fighting!" she yelled.

Alice attacked Hollytora and pushed her into a rock. Hollytora glared at her,

"You bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" Hollytora replied angrily.

("_Heh, she thinks she can use a bad attack like that, she's wrong_!") Alice dodges to left and counterattacks on her left side. Hollytora is knocked to the ground and is pinned by Alice and Ryoku. Trying to break free, she glared at them.

"Gotcha, punk!" Ryoku yells annoyed. He was glad that he and the others had caught her.

"Damnit to hell!" Hollytora curses. Moratora's eyes widen,

"Damn you, you Akita bitch!" she tries to get up, but her movements are hindered by Jim, Yukina, and Terra.

"Fucking hell, this is not my day." She says giving up, being unable to move.

Fuegotora gets angry and charges at Kyou and Lucas.

"I won't lose like my sisters did!" He lunges for Kyou's throat, but misses. The Akita jumped out of his way and wall-jumps between two trees and lands on a branch.

"That was close. I would have been hurt-huh?" His eyes wander towards a loose vine.

_("That might work if I use it_!") Kyou grabs the vine in his mouth and motions for Lucas. (I hope this works…)

("_I see what Kyou has in his mouth, but what is trying to use that vine for_?")

Lucas dodges Fuegotora and jumps onto the branch.

"What's that vine for?"

"We use it to tangle him in knots!" Kyou said with a rare spark of confidence in his voice. Meanwhile, Fuegotora was getting impatient,

"Bastards, get down here and fight me like real males do!"

"Ready, Lucas? On the count of three. One…two…three!"

The two jump down and knock Fuegotora on his feet, then run off into the trees.

"Fight me like real men, cowards!" Fuegotora ran after them.

As Lucas and Kyou run, they wrap the vine around a few trees. The two wait behind a small tree.

"Found you, cowa-Ack!" Fuegotora tries to lunge for Lucas, but gets tangled in the vines. He tries to break free, but can't.

"Your plan worked, Kyou!" Lucas walked out from behind the tree.

"Yeah, I can't believe it did!" Kyou said laughing.

"Damn you, you runt!" snarled Fuegotora.

Meanwhile back at the hill…

Kintora tried to attack Terra, but was knocked down.

"Kid, you are too young to fight me. Just give up." Kintora growled,

"No, I will never give up! I'll get revenge for my siblings!" Kintora lunges for her throat, but Terra pins her down.

"Alright, we beat them all!" Yukina cries out.

("_So we've lost then. Time to keep my promise to Mother_. _Hopefully these dogs are pure of heart.")_ Moratora says. She gets up,

"You must be strong dogs to be able to defeat us, what are your names?" She asks. The Saluki mix looked tired after the fight and it showed.

"My name is Jim and this is Yukina. That grey Akita is my mate Alice. The other dog's names are Ryoku, Kyo, Kyou, and Sandra. The dogs coming out of the trees are Kyou and our Alpha, Lucas" he says as Kyou and Lucas are dragging Fuegotora back.

Moratora gets up and speaks with the other 3 Tora siblings. Eventually…Moratora says this,

"Since you have beaten us, we will join you. Where did you say you were going? Ohu?" she asks. "We were impressed by your sho

Yukina nods her head. Moratora looks at Yukina,

"This little is very strong for her age. I'm impressed." Kyo beems with pride as he puffs out his chest, making Sandra roll her eyes in disgust.

"Yeah, I've been training her. She might surpass her parents!" he laughs. Ryoku sighs.

Fuegotora speaks up

"But before we go, we need your help with a certain dog's pack. His name is Kyoushiro Shirogane. We could use his strength for our pack." Lucas looks at Yukina

"Well Yukina, you're the Alpha female of this pack. You decide."

Yukina clears her throat "Let's find Kyoushiro, men!" Let's move out!" The dogs run toward the edge of Shiga where Kyoushiro is.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10 Death of a loved one

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 10-Tegan, Simon, and Cutler/Death of Kisame

The rain dripped down from the grey clouds as Tegan watches from the cave.

"It won't be long now. Soon we shall have our revenge, Akame…Father." said Tegan with an evil smile. Cutler and Simon sat beside her as some pups played nearby,

"So when we kill the freak of nature, what will happen next, boss?" asked Cutler, licking his lips. He hated gay dogs and he thought the rumors of how it happened disgusted him to no end. He thought the rumor that said it was how the dogs of Japan evolved drove him crazy.

"Don't worry Cutler, when we find the freak, we'll kill him." said Tegan grinning mavolently.

However, she did not notice that her daughters looked at her in shame…

On their way back from a hunting trip, Kisame and his group decided to rest.

"Boy.' said Kisame to his friends.

"Today was a good hunting trip. Just a breather then we will be on our way."

As Kisame and his friends rested, Kisame sensed something wrong. He got up quickly.

"What's wrong, Kisame?' asked his friend. "We're being watched by something, or someone!' said Kisame with a worried look on his face.

"Your right for the first time. You have brains, but they will be split here." said a voice with a evil laugh. Kisame and his group looked round quickly to see Cutler in their way and Simon behind them, then Tegan jumps down from a tree.

"Your quite a good Iga dog from your father. Or should I say…our father." she grinned, scaring Kisame.

"What the hell do you mean?" said a shocked Kisame.

"I come from the same clan as you. But your father banished me and my boyfriend Simon. And now we shall have our revenge on my father." she yelled.

"You'll never have revenge on my father for I am Kisame, son of Kisaragi of Mutsu and Akame of Iga!" cried Kisame launching himself at Tegan.

"BAD MOVE, BITCH!" yelled Tegan launching herself at Kisame. Cutler and Simon launched themselves at Kisame's group too. The battle was intense, but soon all but Kisame were killed. Only Kisame was left standing.

"You bastards!" said Kisame with an angry and bloody face.

"You may have destroyed my friends, but you'll never conquer Ohu!'

"That's where you are wrong." said a gruff voice.

Kisame stared in horror as Sniper appeared on top of a rock

"YOU! But you died when Ben and you fell!" cried Kisame in horror.

"Ben was wrong. I have survived and now Ohu and Gin will both be mine." said Sniper.

"You'll never have Ohu!" screamed Kisame with a spark of insanity in his eyes. He launched himself at Sniper, but Sniper was too quick. In an instant, Sniper cut deep into the flesh with his teeth. Kisame screamed in pain as he fell.

"You're too weak, little brat." taunted Sniper with an evil smile.

"I am not a brat." muttered Kisame getting up.

"The Ohu army will stop you when they find out that your alive!" he yelled

"I know. Only you won't tell them. Kill him." said Sniper giving out his orders. Cutler grabbed Kisame and threw him off the cliff. "ARGHHHHHH!" screamed Kisame as he fell into the river.

"Dump the bodies with him." ordered Sniper. Simon threw the bodies into the river.

Tegan, Simon, Cutler, and Sniper smirked with triumph as they watched the bodies float down the river.

Kisame dragged himself onto the shore and started dragging himself back to Ohu. He had to warn the others about Sniper and his evil plan.

At Ohu, Akame and Kisaragi were getting worried.

"Gin, I'm getting worried about our son Kisame. He should not be out this late.' said a worried Akame.

"Why don't we go and look.' said Kisaragi

"KISARAGI!" cried Uzuki coming in to the room.

"It's Kisame, he's returned, and he's in pain!"

"What!" cried John, Gin, Akame, and Kisaragi as they rushed out.

Everyone was gathered around Kisame. He was very weak.

"What happened! How did he get like this?" the dogs cried between them as Kisaragi and Akame approached.

"My baby!" cried Akame. "Who did this to you?"

"Sniper did this. He's making a new army to take over Ohu mother." said Kisame gasping his last breaths.

"I don't want to die, mother and father…Sara, I loved you."

"My son. You will be avenged." whispered Kisaragi with tears in his eyes. Kisame closed his eyes. He was dead. All the dogs except James howled in sorrow.

Sniper, Simon, Tegan, and Cutler watched from afar as the dogs howled. "Soon Ohu will be ours and we will be the kings of Ohu."

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11 Ohu is taken over

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 11-Ohu is taken over

The dogs of Ohu were mourning the loss of Kisame. Akame and Kisaragi were hit the hardest and were crying the hardest. Little could console them. Akame had become depressed.

"My son, who would want to kill a pure-hearted dog like you!" Gin, being Akame's friend wanted to cheer him up anyway possible. "Akame." He looked up to see Gin.

"I know how you feel about your son. I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

He said with his eyes moistening with the memory of Riki. Gin gave his friend a hug and wiped his tears away.

"We'll find the bastard who killed Kisame, I promise Akame."

"Thanks, Leader. That means a lot." Akame said calming down.

"Where…where do you wish to bury your son?" Gin struggled to ask. Kisaragi thought for a moment

"Next to Akatora and your father Riki." He said with bittersweet pride in his friends.

"I see, I'll make arrangements then. I'll send someone in a half-hour." Gin said getting up and walking away.

"Gin, thank you." He smiles

"You're welcome."

After Kisame was buried next to Riki and Akatora, Akame sat away from the pack. Kisaragi looked at his mate worried,

"Who do you think killed our son?" He asked quietly to his mate. Akame looked up with anger in his eyes.

"There is only one dog I can think of. Tegan my daughter."

Kisaragi's eyes widened. ("_Kirikaze and Jinnai's sister!")_

"Why would she do that to her half-brother! What would she gain from this! Why would she harm her own family!"

Akame said,

"I don't know why, but she did kill him. And we need to find out why." Akame said getting up and walking away. Kisaragi got up and started following Akame when…

"UNCLE KISARAGI! AKAME-SAN!"

Kisaragi sharply turned his head to see Sara running towards him at full speed. When she reached them, she began to pant heavily.

"Thank goodness I managed to find you, Uncle!"

"What's wrong, Sara?" said Akame.

She looked at Akame "S-sniper's back! And he's brought an army! There's just too many to fight off! We need to run! I'll go warn the others!" she said running off.

Akame and Kisaragi looked at one another before running off to warn the others.

("_We will avenge you, son_.")

Elsewhere…

"Soon Ohu will fall before us." Said Sniper with a sinister laugh. "Sniper-sama" Sniper turned his head to see Kamakiri walking towards him.

"We are ready to attack, my lord. Just send the orders." Sniper smirked.

"Good. Tell the troops to attack immediately." Kamakiri walked away.

"Alright men, lets get moving!" Kamakiri yells much to the evil joy of his pack.

Back at Ohu…

Mass panic had ensued due to the news of the invasion. Females were carrying their pups to safety. Cross and Ben were

The Ohu army had assembled and Gin was checking the troops

"Hmm, Hakuro you're troops are fine you can go. (_Yes sir!_)

Moss, make sure your pack is ready. They've been packing the pounds lately

*_I heard that leader_! * (_Right then, let's move, men_!)

(_I hope we can fend them off_)

"Gin!" John ran to his mate panting. Gin looked at his mate "What is it John?"

"Sara just told me the enemy has over 1,000 dogs! We only have 750! She went to take her friends to safety." Gin looked worried. Hundreds of dogs had died due to Akakabuto's claws.

"Fine, tell Mozart and Mora to get all of the pups, young dogs, the elderly and anyone who's pregnant." John runs off.

Gin looks at the rest of the dogs

"All right everyone, let's move!"

Outside…

Gin's army and Sniper's army had gathered on opposite sides of Gajou and had begun to fight.

Gin was fighting Kamakiri, John was fighting Hougen and Akame was fighting Blight and Aku. Blood was being spilt everywhere.

"Sniper, why do you wish us harm?" asked Gin.

"I wanted revenge on Ben for disfiguring my body. So I went after his son, but that didn't work out so well. I've also come here for another reason, but I'm not telling." He said dodging Gin's Battouga. Gin snapped at Sniper

"Argh, shut up and die already!" Sniper laughed.

"Why don't you look behind you, Gin." Gin barely had anytime to look behind him before he was slammed to the ground by Hougen.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12 James is alive!

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 12-James is alive!

With Yukina's pack…

"Are we there yet?" said Ryoku whining.

"No, it will take us about an hour to get to Jim and Alice's house." said Lucas with Alice on his back injured. Kyo was carrying Jim on his back.

On their way to find and recruit Kyoushiro, Jim and Alice had been attacked by Genba and were seriously hurt. When they had arrived at the house

"I'll get the door." said Yukina calmly.

Yukina jumps up and hits the doorbell

(ding dong) A few seconds later, a woman's voice spoke up

"I'll get it, dear!" The door opens and the woman gasps in shock "Oh my God! Peter! Alice and Jim are alive!" she yells/

"What, I'll be right there." A man with black hair walks out

"What the-who are these dogs?" Wendy spoke up

"They must be friends of Alice and Jim." She looks around

"But I don't see James, Mozart or Mora." Peter and Wendy picked up the injured dogs and carried them inside.

In the town a memorial by the town dogs was underway for the death for James and his family.

Nero an Alaskan Malamute/Akita mix was preparing for the funeral as Kinkajou and Makara-a pair of mutts, and an Akita named Rocket Dog were welcoming the dogs and had a make-shift choir of howling dogs.

"Welcome all." said Nero with a smile at all the dogs.

"We are all here to mourn the loss of Jim, Alice, and their children. We shall bow our heads in prayer." as the dogs bowed their heads Rocket Dog noticed Peter was missing.

"What an idiot. He's missing the funeral." thought Rocket Dog. Suddenly the door opened as peter helped in two dogs. Everyone stared open mouthed. It was Jim and Alice.

"What on earth!" said a shocked Rocket Dog. She looked worried. "Where did you find them?"

"On the road to the motorway. They were in a frightful state." said Peter. He placed them down gently.

"Are they alright?' asked Nero. "We are. But our children are missing!" said Alice. "We heard." said Rocket Dog.

"Jim, you seem sad?" Yukina asked Jim. Jim shook his head,

"My kids can't be dead, they just can't be!" Alice licked his cheek "Thanks dear." The three ate their food until…

"Jim! I have good news!" Kyou was running towards them.

"What Kyou?" He noticed Kyou had tears in his eyes.

"I just heard that James and his sisters are alive!" Jim and Alice jumped up simultaneously

"WHAT! Where are they!" Kyou paused "At…At Ohu." He breathed quietly.

"I've heard they went to Ohu or something like that.

"Is that where the Ohu army defeated Akakabuto?' asked Nero.

"It is. A family rang the police to say their dog-called Smoke is missing. The only thing that was there was a collar saying M." said Peter.

"MORA!" cried Alice. "Then they are alive after all!' said Jim getting up and heading for the door.

"Where do you think your going with those wounds?" asked Kinikajou.

"Well I'm not going to sit on my butt while our kids are hopelessly lost! Who's coming with me!" said Alice huffing.

"I will because they are our children." said Alice.

"I'm not leaving them to fend for themselves." she said.

"I would like to come." said Rocket Dog. The Malamute smiled softly.

"Why is that? asked Nero confused, but he got up.

"Because I am very interested in the Ohu army."

"I'm coming too!" said Kinikajou excited.

"Wait for me!" called Nero as they started heading for the mountains in search of James.

Yukina jumped up,

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" "Wait, let us go with you! Goddamnit, wait up!" Yukina said as she and the other dogs ran after Jim and Alice.

"_I hope we can get Kyoushiro's help_." thought Kyou.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The wind was blowing gently and the weather was slightly warmer than it was in the winter. The snow was beginning to melt, although it was still in some places-including the trees. The dogs were on their way to find Kyoushiro after recruiting Terra and the Tora siblings.

Yukina and Fuegotora were standing near the edge of a cliff and talking. Yukina had become curious about Kyoushiro and asked Fuegotora about him.

"What is Kyoushiro like, Fuegotora? Is he a noble dog? What is he like?" she asked curiously. Fuegotora snorted, but he told her anyway.

"He is an asshole from what I've heard. And he's only a year old as well. He was abandoned when he was only two months old, so he built a pack of about 50 dogs of abandoned and abused dogs." He paused for a moment. "We'll have to be strategic about this; I'll talk with Lucas." He said walking away.

Yukina was deep in thought,

_("Only a year old, huh? This will interesting to say the least. I wonder what he's like in person."_) She scratched her ear and chin, then chewed on her claws a bit.

She sat for a while, thinking about her family.

_("Mom, Dad, I miss you. I just hope my siblings survived at the very least. Zilla, Percy, Burukin, I wonder where they could be? I just hope they're safe._")

Ryoku came up to her and sat down. He wanted to try and cheer her up,

"Hey Yukina, what's up? What are you thinking of?" Yukina shook her head. "Nothing. I was just talking to Fuegotora about Kyoushiro." she said looking at her friend, who nodded.

"Hey, I know you're the son of Hougen, but where is your and Sandra's mother? What happened to them?" she asked softly. Ryoku sighed, "I got separated from my mother Rio when I was a week old, Kyo found me and eventually, we found Sandra at the edge of the motorway." Yukina smiled, "We'll find her."

She said walking back to the group.

_("Hmm, she's not telling me something. Is it about her family? I'll have to ask her later then._") Ryoku followed her back.

The new members Kinkajou, Makara, Rocket Dog, and Nero were speaking with Jim about James and his sisters. Jim brought up the subject of the Ohu war, since he was curious.

"So what exactly went on during the Ohu war?" asked Jim nervously. "Why did my friend Riki found the Ohu army? For what reasons did he do this?" he asked, wanting to know why his friend did all of this.

Kinkajou thought for a moment,

"It all started with Riki's father, Shiro when he fell off a cliff with Akakabuto trying to protect his son and master. Akakabuto survived and went on to terrorize the humans.

Takida Gohei, Riki, and his two sons Aka and Gon went to try and deal with him. Aka and Gon both died and Gohei and Riki went missing for a week."

Kyou was shocked "My father was killed by Akakabuto!" He looked down sadly.

"My cruel mother said he abandoned us before I was born." Kyou got a little angry "I can't believe she lied to me!" he spat, showing anger,

Kinkajou continued.

"Riki and Gohei had gotten weak from lack of food. It was around that time Gin and his two brothers were born. Akakabuto tried to attack Gohei, but Riki; injured has he was, tried to defend his master, but was too weak to deal any real damage.

At the time Daisuke took Gin to the mountains so he could meet his father.

Things got worse as Akakabuto tried to kill Gin, but Riki; with the last of his strength threw Gin over to Daisuke. Akakabuto then threw him off the cliff.

After Riki fell off the cliff, he had gained amnesia. He could only remember his hatred of the red bear.

Out of hatred he gathered an army of hunting dogs so they could kill Akakabuto and regain Futago Pass." Kinkajou paused.

"But Akakabuto was gathering an army of his own. He managed to pull Madara, Mosa, and a host of other bears under his rule."

Kyo spoke up

"But what happened to Gin? How does he get tied into this?" Nero spoke.

"He was trained in the same way Shiro and Riki were trained. His training was very difficult. He had to eat bear meat and learn how to hold his breath underwater. He eventually encountered one of Akakabuto's mates. During the battle, he gained three scars on his forehead.

Soon after that he encountered the Ohu army and followed them. He discovered their boss was his father Riki, but he didn't recognize him because of the amnesia."

The sound of crickets filled the air. Nero spoke up.

"It's getting late, we should go to sleep soon. We'll talk about the other half of this story tomorrow." Nero got up.

"Rocket Dog, can you go gather firewood?" he asked.

"Sure." Rocket Dog ran off. Nero turned to Kinkajou. "Go get straw for bedding."

"Yes sir!" Kinkajou saluted and walked off. He turned to Makara. "Can you go get some food?" Makara nodded and left. Kyo felt that he stared at him.

"Kyo, I want to talk to you about Yukina." Kyo's ears perked up. "Huh why?" He shuffled his paws a little nervously. Nero smiled slightly

"I've noticed you've been staring at her lately." He smirked. Kyo's eyes widened, he blushed and backed away slightly.

"I-I have not been staring at her at all!" Nero laughed.

"You have been staring at her too!"

"You're in love with her aren't you? I knew it! Haha!" He paused for a moment. "How long?" Kyo took a breath.

"Since I saved her life I guess." Nero walked up next to Kyo and put his paw on his shoulder.

"Tell her how you feel. Holding it in won't do you any good, it will only hurt you."

Kyo's jaw dropped. "I-I-I will! T-thank you!" he runs off after Yukina. Nero smiled. "Ah young love, heh heh." He chuckled and went off to run an errand.

Jim and Alice were smiling faintly. "Indeed, young love is a beautiful thing. We should know since we have kids." Jim laughed. Alice scratched her head blushing. She smacks him. "Jim, you dirty dog, you!"

"No need to hit me, love." Jim said rubbing his head. He paused for a moment. "By the way, do you think…?" Alice shook her head.

"They're your kids. They wouldn't die THAT easily, dear."

Outside…

Yukina and the other dogs were eating some bear meat. Jim and Alice were talking about their kids, Buru, Terra, and Hollytora were talking about daily events, Moratora was showing Sandra how to use medicine plants, and Ryoku and Kintora were being mischievous as usual.

"Hey Ryoku, wanna throw mud at Moratora?" said Kintora.

"Hey Moratora." The Saluki turned her head.

"Yeah, what?" (SPLAT!)

Mud was thrown onto her face. Ryoku and Kintora were snickering quietly.

"Got ya, sis!" Moratora quickly got angry.

"DAMN YOU BRATS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she said running after them. "GET BACK HERE!"

Sandra sweat-dropped and Lucas and Kyou laughed. "Pups these days." Sandra said slightly unsure.

"Yeah, I know those two are gonna be a handful." Lucas then noticed Yukina looked upset

"Yukina, you seem sad? What's wrong?" Lucas asked her. Yukina shook her head "N-nothing Lucas. I'm fine."

She got up. "I'm going for a walk."

Yukina got up and walked away. Terra looked at Lucas.

"You might want to tell Kyo 'bout this, Lucas. Before she does something reckless," She suggested. Lucas nodded his head and got up. "I'll do that right now then."

Along the way, she stopped at a lake. She stopped to gaze at her reflection. "_The lake is so beautiful. Seems so peaceful, I could just stare at it for hours_."

Tears began to form in Yukina's eyes.

"_How long have I been in love with Kyo? Why can't I tell him how I feel, damnit!" _She began to cry_. _

_"I such a coward. I'm so weak, I couldn't avenge my parents, and my siblings for all I know could be dead_!" Yukina collapsed on the ground and began to sob.

"Why me?" (*Snap*) Yukina looks up sharply. The bushes rustled.

She sees Kyo walk out of the trees. His eyes widen when he sees Yukina crying and runs over to her.

"Yukina, what's wrong?" He hugs her and rubs her back. She leans into him. "I miss my parents and siblings!"

"Crying doesn't suit your beautiful face." Yukina looks at Kyo's face and stops crying.

"Err, what I meant to say was-um-er-I-ah crap!"

Kyo grabs hold of Yukina's face and kisses her. For a moment, the world revolves around the two dogs. Kyo leans back.

"Yukina, I love you." Yukina is speechless.

"Kyo, -I don't know what to say. I-I love you." She says as she licks his cheek.

Meanwhile…

Ryoku and Kintora peak out of a bush. "See, I told you they were in love! I knew it! It was so obvious the whole time!"

Sandra smirked. "I knew it the WHOLE time that those two were in love."

Moratora sees them walking in the path of the bushes

"Shit, they're walking our way! Let's split!"

Back at camp…

The newly made couple was walking back to camp. When Yukina and Kyo got back, they found the whole group staring at them smiling.

Kyo's eyes widened

"You knew we just became a couple!" Kyou smiled "Yep." Kinkajou looked at Kyo and winked. Kyo just blushed and smiled back. Yukina's jaw dropped "You were spying on us?"

After they talked for a while, the group went to their beds. Yukina and Kyo slept together in the same bed.

The next day…

The group woke up began walking toward Shiga were Kyoushiro was rumored to live.

"Moratora, I need to ask you something." Fuegotora walked up to her side.

"Do you think these rookies can handle fighting Kyoushiro?" Moratora laughed,

"They were able to beat us, so they should be able to convince Kyoushiro to join us."

"Fine then." Fuegotora walked away.

The rest of the day went by without trouble. When they reached the edge of Kyoushiro's territory, they stopped to rest for a while.

*Snap* A brown mutt walks out of the bushes. He notices the group of dogs.

"Shit, I've gotta warn the boss!" He tries to walk back, but Yukina notices him.

"Hey, I see someone! Let's follow him!" The group runs after him for a while, until they reach a clearing with a bunch of snow. "Shit, we lost him." curses Sandra. Kyou looks around "I wonder where he went."

A scream fills the air. "HELP ME! HELP ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" A brown dog is running from a few dogs.

"HELP ME!" *whoosh* A white Kishu jumps in the air, dives down and cuts the dog's right ear off.

"AHH, that hurts! Stop it, please!"

"Oh shut up!" The white dog raises his paw and slams it the brown dog's head

"Shut up, bastard! You'll get what you deserve for abusing your son!" He raises his paw to deal another hit, but…

"Stop this at once!" The Kishu turns his head as Yukina slams into his side.

"Argh! Huh?" He lifts his head to look at Yukina and her pack. "Who the hell are you, can't you see I'm busy punishing this ass!" Yukina glares at him

"You can't just hurt someone like this without reason!" Ryoku says

"Yeah, Yukina's right! You can't do as you please whenever you want to!" The Kishu stands up. "And who are you to tell me what to do?" He puffs out his chest

"My name is Kyoushiro Shirogane the Silver. I am the boss of Shiga. You'll regret messing with me!"

(HOWL!) A distant rumbling fills the air. Dogs are seen running on both sides of the chasm.

"See my men, once I give the order, they'll kill you! Prepare to fight me, red one!"

Kyoushiro charges at Yukina, but she dodges him and counterattacks, biting his ankle, throwing him around a couple of times and slams him on the ground. Yukina grabs him by the neck and slams him into a tree trunk.

"Girl, why do you follow those adults? They do nothing but lie to you! They'll abandon you when you're no longer useful!" Kyoushiro asked curious.

"They are my friends! They would never do such horrible things!" Yukina replied angry. "I'll show you the error of your ways, Kyoushiro!"

Kyoushiro picked up a decent sized-rock with his jaws and threw it at Yukina, hitting her in the face and stunning her. He continued to chuck rocks at her with his paws. "This will finish you!" he said chucking the final rock. Yukina was knocked on her back.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to another pup like you, but I have no choice." Kyoushiro jumped in the air

"Prepare to die!"

"Oh no, Yukina!" Kyo ran to help his mate, but was blocked by Kyoushiro's packmates. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Sorry, bud. No one interrupts this battle until there is a winner." Said one dog. Kyo screamed and charged at the dog and grabbed him by the neck, throwing him into 2 other dogs.

(Thud!) Everyone was anticipating the results of the battle.

The dust cleared, Yukina had managed to dodge the supposed final blow. Kyoushiro had landed face first in the snow.

"She dodged him! Way to go, girl!" cheered Kyou. Yukina was breathing heavily. She walked up and pulled Kyoushiro out of the snow. Kyoushiro shook his head, getting snow out of his ears. He turned to look at Yukina.

"Not bad, kid. You're quite tough."

He got up and spoke to his men.

"How 'bout we join you? You look like you could use the help." Yukina nodded her head.

"Sure, you are free to join." She turned to Gajou.

"Let's head to Gajou, men!"

Meanwhile…

After escaping the invasion of Gajou, James and his friends had fled to the forest for safety.

Sara, her sisters, Hakuro, Bill, Kurotora and Chutora, Sakura, Smith and their pups, Bayonetta, Yuki, Athena, Sarabi, Great, Uzuki, Minazuki, Ben, Cross and their pups were the only ones who had escaped the chaos. Cilan had run off to get help from his city friends and soon came back ten dogs.

James surveyed his pack.

"Is everyone alright?" Everyone nodded. Sara walked up to him. "Yes Sara?" She stared him in the eyes.

"I don't think the big 3 made it out!" James' eyes widened

"You mean mom and dad are trapped!" Minazuki walked up to him.

"I'm afraid so, James. And we don't have the power to rescue them with such low numbers."

Mozart and Mora walked up to James.

"James, we need to talk."

"Yes, sisters. What is it?" Mozart started

"Well…" The bushes began to rustle. Everyone tensed, prepared to fight. What they saw was…Two dogs came out of the bushes. James's eyes widened…


	13. Chapter 13 Reunion

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 13-Reunion

"Mom? Dad?" James stepped forward slowly. "Is that you?"

Alice and Jim's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, its us, dear." James ran to give his parents a hug.

"I knew you were alive! I knew it!" Mozart and Mora stepped forward.

"So you two got out of the car crash okay?" Jim nodded.

"Yes, we got help from a dog called Yukina. She's really nice, I'll introduce her to you. Yukina, I'd like you to meet my kids!"

Yukina and her friends walked forward.

"Hi, my name is Yukina. She turned to her friends.

"And this is mate Kyo, Kyo's half-siblings Sandra and Ryoku, the brown dog is Kyou, the Weimeramer is Lucas, the pitbull is Terra, and these are the Tora sibling, and this is Kyoushiro and his pack. Nice to meet you!"

James nodded.

"Likewise, my name is James and these are my sisters Mozart and Mora. And these is my friend Sara, her sisters Alary, Jane, Tiana, and Neira and her mother Minazuki." He looked at Yukina's pack.

Yukina blinked, "Mother?" she said confused.

"But Minazuki's male…how…wait, did you give birth like that rumor said how males gave birth in the past? Like they were blessed because they were dying out?" she asked. Minazuki nodded.

"By the way, what led you to Ohu?" Yukina said

"I heard about you and wanted to meet you. I also wanted to see Ohu." Mozart shook her head.

"Too bad kid, Ohu was just invaded 4 days ago by Sniper and his goons. Its not safe to go there now."

Kyou began to cry. "I wanted to see Ohu, damnit!" Moratora came over and gave Kyou a hug. "There there, it will be alright." Fuegotora spoke up

"Soooooo, what do we do now?" Lucas turned and asked Minazuki

"How many dogs do you have with you? We have about 60 with us." Minazuki thought for a moment.

"About 20." Yukina thought and said

"You said Ohu was invaded, right? Why don't we gather soldiers like they did in the war!" Bill chuckled.

"You are a smart female. We will do just that!" He turned to James.

"Any objection, James?" James let out a huge howl

"We're gonna gather soldiers, everyone!"

"Oh James." Smoke chuckled.

United, James' pack and Yukina's pack set out to gather soldiers to save Ohu…


	14. Chapter 14 Torture

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 14: Torture

Gin opened his eyes and sees he is in Gajou. He then spots John by him.

"What happened John?' asked Gin in a raspy voice.

"Hougen knocked you out and Sniper took over taking us prisoners.'

"Shit…'said Gin." where's Akame?'

"He and Kisaragi have been taken away.' said John

Elsewhere in Gajou, Akame screamed in pain as Tegan bit hard into his body.

"STOP IT, YOU BITCH!' screamed Kisaragi.

"Shut up fucker.' said Simon.

Tegan let go of Akame as he fell to the floor.

"Why the fuck did you kill your half-brother Kisame!" yelled Kisaragi.

"So what. You're not my dad. My dad Akame banished me because of a stupid forbid in both clans.' said Tegan with a smirk. "Where's that bastard Sniper!" growled Akame.

"If you want to know bitch, he's gone to Gin's prison cell.'

In gin and John's prison chamber sniper entered.

"You bastard, what the fuck are you doing here?' Growled John. "I'm going to give Gin a little thing." said Sniper with a smile. "And what's that? Said Gin growling.

"This!" said Sniper jumping behind Gin.

"OH GOD NO!" cried a shocked John

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"You'll get the same treatment tomorrow Gin."

Sniper left the room with an evil laugh.

John huddled to Gin and held him so thigh in his arms.

Gin cried in his lover's arms.

"John…I'm scared. What if…?"

"I'll get Sniper. If it takes me fighting Hougen I'll get him." growled a furious John.

Back with Akame, Tegan, Kisaragi and Simon, Sniper entered. "Well well well. The leader of the Mutsu clan with a white bitch." "What the fuck did you do to Gin!' yelled Akame in anger. Sniper smirked.

"Tegan, take them back to Gin and John and let them see what I did to Gin.'

Tegan and Simon dragged Akame and Kisaragi back to Gin and John's prison chamber and throwed them in there. "Ouch!' cried Kisaragi as he hit the wall.

Akame looked up to see semen on the floor by Gin and was horrified. "Oh my god…did he…' said a horrified Kisaragi. John nodded in disgust. "we have got to get out of here.' Said Kisaragi."That may be hard.' Said Akame peering in a hole. "Sniper's got an army out there remember and they could rip us to pieces.'

"Who would help us escape from this torture hole?' said Kisaragi.

"There is one person who can.' said Gin. "And that's James. He's the only one who can help us now.'


	15. Chapter 15 Soldier gathering, Part 1

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 15-Soldier Gathering Part 1

Mpreg warning (Don't harass me for it please)

_Face the bad things, in the distance_

_The time is now, the wind has died out_

"Let's move men! For the Leader Gin-dono!"

Bill and Minazuki had begun leading the combined 80 dogs. They ran toward were the Kai Brothers Akatora, Chutora, and Kurotora were recruited.

Smoke looked to his right to see Sara running next to him. He smiled at her cheerfully.

She smiled at him,

"How are you Smoke?" "I'm doing fine, Sara. How are YOU holding up, girl? Feeling weak?" He said in a cocky tone.

"Wanna head back?"

Sara held her head up and laughed

"Hah! I'm doing fine, thank you very much! I'm part Kai you know! I'm Akatora's daughter!" She smirked.

Minazuki ran next to them

"Sara." She turned her head to see her mother

"Where we are going is were your father lived with his brothers before I met him. It is such a beautiful place. You will love it greatly."

Sara's eyes lit up

"Really, I'm gonna tell my sisters!" Sara slowed down to the rear of the pack.

"Heh heh, children these days." Chutora laughed, "Children are a handful indeed." Kurotora then asked him a question.

"Brother, are you ok? You seem kinda sick lately. Want me to carry you?" Chutora glared at him

"I'm FINE damnit!" Kurotora leaned back a bit "I was JUST asking, geeze! Don't kill me!"

_The fighters in battle are a powerful thing_

_And their hearts are burning_

After leaving the forest, they reached a clearing similar to the one the Ohu army first, second, and third platoons had used to gather soldiers in the past. James had an idea to get to the front of the pack.

_("Alright, here goes nothing then!")_ Yukina watched and shook her head

_("Baka, he'll get in trouble. What the hell does he think he's doing!"_)

"What is nii-san doing?" Mora ran up next to Yukina's left side. Yukina snorted,

"Being an idiot, that's what!" Mora sighed, "I hope he doesn't get hurt."

"He'll be fine, Mora. Don't worry." Lucas said calmly.

"How are you so sure about that anyway?" asked Mora.

Lucas shrugged, "Instinct, of course." Mozart ran up, "Yeah, James will be fine! Just relax!"

_Oh my friends, listen_

_To the solid friendships_

_Song of the distance_

James had leapt onto the rocks to gain distance. But he was halted by…

"HEY! Get off the rocks, James!" James jumped back down to run with the platoon. Great was glaring at him in anger.

Great yelled at him

"Idiot! You're supposed to stay within the platoon, baka! Get back within formation!" James pouted

"But…" Great snarled "No buts, got it! Or must I tell your parents?"

"Eep!" James slowed down into the middle of the pack. Rukai ran up next to James, "Hey James!"

"Yeah what Rukai?" Rukai laughed,

"Cross-san said if a dog fell off those rocks, they died in a bunch of thorns, heh heh! Better be careful!" James gulped. "Crap."

"Rukai! How many times have I told you and your brothers not to say stuff like that!"

Rukai shrunk back a little,

"About 5 times, dad." Hakuro nodded. "I except you to not do that again, son. Alright?" Rukai nodded solemnly,

"Yes dad." Kagetora and Habutora laughed, "Hah hah, you got in trouble!"

"Sh-shut up!" Rukai glared at his brothers.

_The only thing you live for is tomorrow_

_So live with all the bravery you have_

_So live with all the bravery you have_

_Oh my friends, my comrades_

_Today's victory was for sure was a song of the distance_

After 3 days, they reached Kofu beneath the mountains. Kurotora ran up to Bill

"If we keep running like this, we'll collapse! We need to rest. I know a good spot. Follow me!" Bill turned his head to pack "Alright men, let's rest where Kurotora leads us! Follow him!"

_As you all risk your lives_

_It's all for this very day_

_It's all for this very day_

The platoon rested in the shade of the mountain. The dogs were panting heavily.

"James. Go get us food." Ben said in a leader-like fashion. James looked him in disbelief.

"Wha…?" Ben wasn't phazed by this reaction from James,

"What's the matter? Too tired?" Ben narrowed his eyes,

"Gin-dono didn't object to this order when I gave it to him, so go do it now, kid. Or must I tell your father?" James struggled to get to his feet.

"Ben, he's tired as hell. Let him rest. I'll go hunt." Terra said walking up to Ben.

"Terra its okay, I can hunt fine." She sighed "I'll go with you then." Terra and James left to go find some food.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Ben looked down to see his daughter Miney.

Ben licked her forehead,

"Everything will be fine, sweetie. You don't need to worry at all, dear. Go play with your friends." Miney went off to play with her friends Kagetora and Rukai.

Ben sighed heavily.

"Kids these days are so energetic."

Meanwhile at Gajou…

"How is the prison going?" asked Aku. Kamakiri snorted, "Its going fine, Gin and the others who failed to escape are in there." He laughed,

"They won't be able to get out very easily!"

Aku narrowed his eyes,

"You have a point there. You taking the next shift?" Kamakiri nodded.

He turned his head to the side slightly,

"Go talk with Hougen. He wants to talk with you about Sniper-sama." Aku nodded and left. Kamakiri took his place in front of the prison.

"I wonder what Sniper-sama has in store for the Leader?" He shrugged,

"Whatever. None of my business anyway." He sat down and began grooming himself.

Inside the prison…

The room was small and cramped. Water was dripping from the celling rocks. Very little light was coming in through the rocks.

"Leader, are you alright? Any injuries?" Gin woke up to see Akame and Kisaragi looking at him worried. Gin struggled to get to his feet.

"I'm really sore, but I'll be fine, I think. Ah damn, I'm sore as hell."

He looked around,

"So who's in here with us anyway?" Kisaragi looked around as well

"You, John, me and Akame, our kids, Moss, and…that's it." Gin sighed.

"Okay, anyone thought of a way out?" He looked around and saw none.

"No there isn't, I've tried myself, love." John walked up and nuzzled his mate. "We'll need to think of a smarter plan. I'll gather up the others."

A few minutes later, the dogs were in a circle talking. After coming up with a plan, the guard shift had changed. A brown mutt was standing guard yawning.

Moss walked up to the prison bars and tapped. "Stop it." Moss tapped again.

"I said stop it." Moss tapped a 3rd time.

"Alright, that's it! I'm gonna teach you the lesson of pain!" The dog opened the cell door. Moss grabbed him and snapped his neck, killing him.

"Heh heh, piece of cake!" He turned his head to his friends.

"Shall we get the hell outta here?" The small group left via a secret passage designed for such purposes. Gin worried about his adopted children,

"_I hope their safe. Father, Grandfather. Protect them please_."

Back with the Ohu army…

Chutora and Kurotora were standing at the water hole talking about Akatora. Bill walked up and joined the conversation.

"So who do we recruit first?" Bill thought for a moment.

"I've heard around lately about a yellow female named Morakin. Apparently she's one of Hougen's kids. And she's got friends with her. About 4 dogs, a German Shepherd, and three Kai mixes." The two Kai brothers looked at one another.

"Kai mixes? This will be interesting." After a moment, the three go back to the pack to talk with the group.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"You're my half-siblings?" Smoke was in shock. Kyo nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm Kyo, this is Sandra and Ryoku. We're glad to meet you." Smoke hugged his newfound siblings. Yukina and Kyou smiled at the sibling reunion.

"Alright everyone, let's assemble!"

Minazuki and Bill surveyed the group and begun to talk,

"So does anyone have any ideas on who we should recruit besides the ones we've talked about?" A grey dog raised his paw.

"Yes you?" Arion, Hakuro's son spoke up,

"I've heard about a medicine dog with a pack of 20 dogs. She's quite clever from what I've heard."

"Anyone else then?" Bill asked.

"There's a Saluki that's really strong around here! His name is Suruki!" said George.

"How 'bout a Wolf mix named Firestar and his mate Dyna?" said Bayonetta.

"There's also a Great Dane named Chika and her cousin Satoshi."

"There's also Hakuro's daughter Haka."

"And there's also a group of 30 dogs at Mie led by a Saluki mix."

"Good suggestions, everyone! We'll start tomorrow. Everyone can get some rest." Bill and Minazuki disbanded to their leaf beds. Everyone followed suit.

At nighttime…

"Minazuki. I need to tell you something important." Musashi walked with him to the water hole. "Yes, what is it?" He looked at Minazuki.

"There's been rumors of a red Kai dog similar to Akatora running around lately."

Minazuki's eyes widened,

"Wha-how? H-he's d-dead! He can't be-!" Musashi shook his head,

"I know, I can't believe it either, Minazuki. But it seems he could be dangerous, we should be very careful when fighting him. You should go to bed." Musashi walked to his bed and settled down. Minazuki went to his bed and fell asleep.

Next morning…

Five Salukis were eating dinner at their owner's home. "Hey, when do you think mom is coming home?" said the second youngest one, Draga.

"That bitch ain't our mother! She abandoned us!" spoke Aru, the only male of the litter and the oldest one. "But Aru…!" said Lakana. "No buts!"

"She might have been killed! How could you say such horrible things about her like that!" With that, Lakana got up and ran off into the yard.

Her older sisters Maya and Lana ran after her. Draga sighed, "There you go not thinking about what you say before you say it again." She glared at Aru angrily, "You should go apologize to her." Aru got up and left.

Lakana was crying under a sakura blossom tree. Aru approached her slowly,

"Look sis I'm sorry I said that, now will you come back inside?" Lakana got up.

As the two walked back, they overheard a conversation from their owner,

"You mean that Saluki female is still alive? How is that possible! Salukis are weak dogs! There's no way that dog could hunt on it's own!" Aru and Lakana's eyes widened "Mom's alive! Holy crap!" They said in unison.

After they told their sisters, they set out to find her.

With Morakin's pack…

"Hey, Kajitora? Can you help me catch this rabbit?" Morakin asked. The red Kai dog agreed,

"Sure. Where is it?" Morakin pointed her head to the left,

"Over there where Tony and Kazetora are.

Half-Ear went around to the right of that rock over there. Come on, move it!" She ran to her hiding place. Kajitora sighed and followed suit.

"Fine."

Kajitora snuck around behind a rock, waiting for the rabbit to come near. A nearby branch snapped, startling the rabbit causing it to run near Kazetora. He attempted to catch it with his jaws, but missed.

Tony tried to catch the rabbit with his paws, but missed as well. Morakin tried throwing a sharpened stick, but it missed too. "Shit, it's getting away! Catch it!" Kajitora grabbed it as it went by him.

"That rabbit was annoying as heck, wasn't it?" Kazetora nodded. "Yeah it was." He smiled, "Let's eat!"

The five dogs began eating their hard-earned meal. After ten minutes, there was nothing left of the rabbit but bones.

"Ah that hit the spot!" said Tony.

"Yeah that was yummy!" said Kazetora.

Half-Ear bent down and stretched his back, then he walked off. "Anti-social as always, I see." said Kajitora.

Morakin's ear twitched,

"Huh, I hear someone. Hide everyone!" They jumped into the bushes, waiting to see who the noise came from.

"You hear something, Hakuro? I think it came from this way!" Hakuro and Smoke came out of the thick brush, dusting leaves off of them. They looked around,

"Not much here, really." said Hakuro.

"Yeah, but I smell dogs nearby." He pointed to the bush the five dogs were hiding.

"Whoever you are, come on out. It's useless hiding from us."

"Damn, they saw us!" Morakin came out with Kajitora and the others following behind her.

"Well, you must be Morakin. And these must be your friends."

Hakuro's eyes widened when he saw Tony and Kazetora.

"It can't be! Our missing son is alive, but why does he have a peg leg and an eye patch? And that can't be Akatora, he's dead!" Smoke noticed, but said nothing.

"We need your help. Ohu was taken over and we need all the soldiers we can get. Will you help us please?"

Morakin and the pack convened in a circle to talk. Hakuro raised his eyebrow,

"What the hell are they doing!" Smoke shrugged,

"Talking. What else could they be doing?" Morakin walked up to Hakuro.

"So you say Ohu is in danger?" Smoke and Hakuro nodded.

"Hmm. If you say you need help, we'll help you." She turned to her friends. "Any objections?" Tony shook his head,

"Nope, none at all." Half-Ear nodded and smiled.

"I guess we'll come with you. Got nothing better to do anyway." said Kazetora. "Fine. Then follow us."

Back with the pack…

"Hey guys, we're back and we've got some soldiers with us!" Bill walked up to Hakuro.

"Good work, Hakuro and Smoke. Go talk to Minazuki." The two went off to talk with Minazuki. Bill turned his attention to Morakin.

"My name is Bill. I am from Shikokku."

"I am Morakin, daughter of Hougen. And these are my friends Half-ear, Tony, Kajitora, and Kazetora."

"Nice to meet you. I'll show you around the pack." Bill led them to the meeting circle. Bill spoke with a booming voice,

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet our newest soldiers!"

Dogs ran up to Morakin,

"Wow! Your markings look so cool!"

Morakin was a bit intimidated by all the males who approached her.

"Uhhhh…Hi?"

Smoke, Ryoku, Sandra, and Kyo told her they were her half-siblings. Morakin was a bit shocked,

"So I'm not the only child of Hougen. Nice to know I'm not alone!" She said with a laugh.

Elsewhere, Tony was enjoying himself when Hakuro and Kurotora walked up to him. Tony turned around,

"Yes, can I help you?" Kurotora walked to him and hugged him, which confused him greatly.

"Wha-what are you doing? G-get off me, damnit!" Kurotora had tears in his eyes.

"My son, we've found you!" Tony shoved Kurotora off of him,

"I don't have any parents! They're dead! I was saved by a rich human who gave me this peg leg and eye patch! I was born there!"

"Son, listen to us. We've been looking for you for months! You don't know how much we've missed you! How can you not recognize us!" Tony glared at him,

"I'd remember something like that! But I don't, so piss off! I don't know YOU!" He said walking away back into the crowd, leaving the two dogs dumbfounded.

"Does he have…amnesia?"

Back with the pack, Kazetora was seen hugging his long-lost mother after being separated for six months.

"My baby, my son! I've found you!" Sara and her sisters were in tears seeing their long-lost brother back with them. Kajitora, for some reason was crying as well.

"_Why am I crying? It feels like I know that husky, but I've never met him. Or have I? Those dreams I've been having lately…they have that same dog in them. I remember one dream…ahhh best not get deep in thought there! But still…I know that husky, but how!"_

Kajitora shook his head and walked off somewhere.

"_I need to clear my head up."_ Afterwards, the pack fell asleep. The next morning, they went off to Kasumi Dike where Moss was recruited.

Back with Gin's group…

The group was drinking out the same water hole where Gin beat Kurotora.

"Ah this water tastes great. Never gets old!" chuckled Moss.

"Yeah, Uncle Moss!" Moss looked down to see Tesshin at his feet,

"Ah Chibi. How are you, son?" He puffed,

"It's Tesshin, not Chibi! Get it right, old man!"

Kisaragi laughed,

"He got you there, Moss!" His daughters Riana, Shikara, and Fangveil were drinking next to him. His adopted children Kuro a Shikoku Ken, Dina a Ptibull mix, Shakra-Wilson's daughter, Steve, Akemi were on his right. Kuro was a Shikoku Ken, Shakra was a Border collie, Steve was an Irish Wolfhound, and Akemi is an Dalmatian mix.

"_So many kids to look after."_ He leaned down and took a drink.

Meanwhile Gin was having a flashback about what happened in Gajou, he shook it out of his head.

"_No! I can't think about that! I must be strong for Ohu!"_ John noticed and walked over.

"Are you feeling alright, Gin?" Gin nodded.

"Yeah, I am. It's just…" He trailed off.

"If its what Sniper did to you, don't worry about it. I'll find someone that can help. He is an old friend and his name his Hiro. I can get him and his mate Reika to help us.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina and Lucas set out nearby the camp to search for a wolf mix named Firestar and his mate Dyna.

"So do you anything about Firestar or Dyna, Lucas?" Lucas shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't, Yukina. Sorry I couldn't help you." Yukina, "No problem! We'll find sooner or later! Huh what's that?" She walked over to an old tree stump. She gasped,

"OH…MY…GOD!" Lucas ran over,

"What's wrong…oh shit, who the hell is that!" He said in shock. The two ran over to the injured dogs. The first dog was a female Kishu/Kai mix. The second dog was Haka, Hakuro's daughter. Among them was a wolf mix and a red Akita.

"We better take them back." Yukina nodded and lifted the kishu mix on her back and Lucas carried Haka.

"HAKA!" Hakuro ran over to his daughter. "IS SHE ALRIGHT!" Lucas spoke calmly,

"She's hurt, but she'll live. The wounds are not fatal." With this news, Hakuro sighed with relief. Kurotora came over and hugged his mate. He then looked at the wolf mix and the Akita female.

"What do we do with them, are they Firestar and Dyna?" he asked. Hakuro nodded,

"Most likely." he answered. He went over to them and took a good look at them,

Firestar had a red star on his chest while Dyna's fur was red as blood.

Haka and her friend began to stir…

"Unnngh…what?" She stood up slowly, shaking herself. She looked around,

"Where am I?...Kara!" She ran over to her friend Kara and shook her,

"Kara, wake up! Wake up please!" Kara woke and got up,

"Haka, where are we?...And who are these dogs?" Haka walked over to Hakuro,

"This is my father Hakuro, brown bear slayer of Hokkaido." Kara bowed, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kara."

"Nice to meet you." Hakuro replied.

Minazuki ran over to the group, "Guys, something's wrong with Chutora! Hurry back now!"

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16 Soldier gathering part 2

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 16-Soldier gathering Part 2

Mpreg warning (Again, don't chew me out for this please.)

Labor warning (Those of you who are squeamish look away)

Strong Language (Don't kill me, parents!)

"AHH, THIS HURTS! BILL, I HATE YOU! I'M GONNA FUCKING CASTRATE YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Chutora screamed in pain. Bill was nearby, but was afraid to go near his mate in fear that Chutora would kill him and carry out that threat.

"Please calm down, love. You'll hurt yourself and the pups...and please don't kill me. His mate glared at him. Chutora was groaning in pain. His mouth was open and he was panting a lot.

"I meant what I said…and that means I'll kill you, damnit…AHHHH!" Another wave of contractions hit Chutora as he screamed in pain. He griped the ground in pain.

"Aahh, fucking damnit to hell!" he cursed. "I hate you!"

Meanwhile, outside…

"AAHHH!" James sweatdropped, looking inside the cave where Chutora was.

"Did…Mom act like when she had me or my sisters? Did she act crazy like?" he asked. Jim nodded and shuddered, remembering the threat his mate gave him.

"Oh she did, my son. She…did indeed." James raised an eyebrow.

Minazuki and the others had just arrived. Minazuki smiled,

"It seems Chutora is giving birth in there from all of the yelling I heard. At this rate, the rumor about us evolving weird genetics will spread." he commented, then changed subject,

"Is Chutora okay?" James looked nervous, "I'd…be more worried about Bill if I were you, Minazuki-san!" He looked back in,

"Yeah, it looks like Chutora's pissed as all hell, I'd say!"

"Me and Kurotora will go in and help." Minazuki said as Kurotora ran in,

"NII-SAN!"

"Or…he could just run in himself." Minazuki walked in behind Kurotora. Haka walked up to James,

"Hi, my name is Haka. I'm Hakuro's daughter and this is my friend Kara. Nice to meet you, James!" James bowed,

"Nice to meet you too! This is my dad, Jim!" He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, young ladies." Jim said politely. "Nice to see such strong females."

Sara and Kazetora walked up,

"Is Uncle Chutora okay in there?" James grimaced nervously. "Uh…yeah, he's fine. Just peachy!" he laughed as he looked back inside.

Back inside…

"Nii-san, I'm right here! Keep pushing!" Kurotora said, rubbing his brother's back. He worried about him.

"Just keep pushing." he said. Chutora glared at him,

"Kurotora, if you keep saying that, I'll kill you too!"

Minazuki looked at Bill, who was hiding behind him. "What…are…you…doing, Bill?" he asked curiously amused. He laughed at his friend's silly action.

"Hiding from Chutora." he gulped, scared.

Kurotora glared at him, and spat.

"Get your ass over here and help your mate!" Bill slowly and nervously walked over to his mate, who promptly bit him. "Ouch!" he yelped.

Then Cross walked in with Moratora. In their mouths were green herbs.

"Moratora got some pain-reducing herbs for Chu-kun here." said Cross as she placed the herbs down.

Chutora whimpered softly. Some fluid was leaking onto the floor near his hips. Cross took a closer look,

"Oh dear, his water's broken." She looked at Moratora,

"Give him the herbs, dear." Moratora nodded and placed the herbs near his mouth. He began eating them, displeased with the bitter flavor.

"Ahhh, I feel something coming out!" Bill nuzzled his mate.

"The pups will be here soon, my love."

A few more pushes and a brown pup came out. She was placed at Chutora's chest. The second pup came out within a few minutes. He was placed next to the female. Chutora was panting heavily,

"Oh boy, I think there's one more." He pushed and a black/brown pup came out.

She was placed near the other two pups.

Bill looked at his new family with pride and joy in his eyes. Chutora had tears in his eyes,

"Look at them, aren't they cute!" Kurotora nodded,

"They look so much like their father, don't they?" Bill blushed. Sakura and Smith came in with their litter.

"See those pups? Those are your friends." The 2-month old pups walked over to the pups. Wedelle began nuzzling them.

"Awww, look at that! I think Wedelle's gonna like being a big sister!" said Sakura.

The group began to laugh….

A week later…

The pack was moving forward after recruiting Morakin and her friends. Chutora had healed from the birth. He was able to run short distances without getting tired…

James looked back to see the little pups were being carried by Sakura and Moratora. He smiled and chuckled. Minazuki was thinking about how familiar Kajitora looked to him,

"_That red Kai dog looks so much like him, but it can't be him!_" he thought confused. Kajitora looked back at him and Minazuki looked away.

The group was running towards Kasumi Dike. Yukina and James were talking about Gin the leader. Kazetora was getting to know his sisters a bit better.

"So… It's not cheating unless you get caught, right?" he asked Sara curiously. "Because…well I um, I kinda stole mom's food last night while he was in the cave helping Chutora-san." he said, scared his sister would rat him out.

Sara looked at him while the other sisters laughed,

"Why would we rat you out, you're our brother!" said Sara shocked. Kazetora sighed with relief, "Thanks…guess I was worried over nothing." he said.

Gin and his pack were running toward Kyoto where John said Hiro and Reika lived. "_I hope James is all right_."

Thought Gin as he ran next to his mate.

Gin and his friends arrived at the abandoned house. John tapped on the rusty door,

"Who is it?"

"It's me, John." A female voice rang out,

"John, my God it's been along time since we've seen him! Open the door!" The door opened. An Akita mix looked out. She smiled when she saw John, and said.

"Don't just stand there! Come in! Bring your friends in!" The group went inside. The house was old, but it had been kept in good condition. Thought there were holes in the roof, as an acorn fell onto Hiro's head

"GODDAMN ACORNS!" he yelled.

James's group arrived at Kasumi Dike and started to look for soldiers. They had little luck the first day.

With Gin's Group…

"Oh my G-God, that really happened to your mate? That's…horrible! How could Sniper do such a thing!" Reika covered her mouth in shock. She reached over to hug Gin.

"So what brought you and your friends all the way back here anyway?" John spoke up,

"Ohu's been taken over and we need your… um…Skills." Hiro and Reika looked at one another.

"Dear, we should help them. We owe them one." Hiro nodded, "Shall we get going, old friend?" John smiled. Reika noticed Gin looked a little sick.

"Are you all right, Gin? You look sick." Gin blushed, as he licked his mate's cheek,

"I'm fine. Let's go, John." John seemed suspicious, but didn't ask any more questions.

With James's pack…

James and his friends managed to reach an old cave. "James…I wouldn't go in there." said Mozart as she looked inside the darkness.

"Sis, I'm fine!" he said, "I walk on the wild side!" he laughed,

"Hello, anyone in there? Hello?" he yelled.

A red Saluki mix walked out of the cave. She noticed Kara and Haka, and she smiled with relief.

"Haka and Kara, you're alive! I thought you two were dead!" She ran over to them and hugged them. The two females hugged back,

"We're fine, old lady. And your kids are doing fine as well! Come say hi, Mikana!" said Kara.

Mikana walked over to Moratora, her face serious as she knew something had happened.

"Mom, I kept my promise." She nodded, and spoke.

"You did indeed keep your promise. And I shall keep mine. I will join you."

She turned her head back, "Is that all right, men?"

"YES MA'AM!" 50 voices rang out. Minazuki smiled, "We have over 100 now! Let's keep this pace rolling, James!" James yelled, "Onward to Mie, men."

"Let's move out, guys!" Yelled Yukina. The rest of the pack followed suit.

Back with Gin's group…

Gin and his friends had managed to gather a few soldiers, among them including…

Three of Hougen's former soldiers: Buruge, Kite, and Bat.

GB, Smith's old friend,

Rocket, Jet, Missile, Three brothers from Kishu,

Toube, an old rival of Musashi,

Lefty, Tomi, and Roshi, Three standard soldiers from Hokkaido,

Sasuke, GB's friend,

Saheji, Sakura's old friend from her days as a pet dog,

Mel, a young Golden Retriever pup,

Jerome, a guard dog from the city,

And a few other dogs from his old army.

They ran until they reached Mie, shortly before James and his friends…

However…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIN HAS ESCAPED! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY BITCH!" Sniper was in a rage, attacking his soldiers and throwing them into the walls.

"Sniper-sama…" Cutler walked to him and whispered into his ears, quelling his anger. Sniper soon calmed down,

"Huh…? Oh, I see! Thank you, you may go now." Cutler left to go see Tegan and Simon. However…Simon was not pleased to see that his daughters had secretly followed Gin and the others. "Father, I think our sisters betrayed us! They left quite a while ago and haven't returned since." Tegan glared with anger. "Those little brats…I'll kill them!" she yelled anger in her eyes.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So let's see how soldiers we have now…we have about 140 dogs with us!" said Minazuki, who was checking the soldiers the army had.

"That's way less than what we need, Minazuki." Said Bill. He grew worried about their numbers.

"Hmm, how about Mie?" said James and Yukina simultaneously. They looked at each other in slight surprise and glared at one another.

"That's a great idea! Why we're nearby, so it it'll be easy to get there!"

"Men, lets move!" The Ohu army began to run towards Mie, set on their goal for more soldiers. Along the way, they got some of Ben's old friends.

Bianca and Rinka decided to join with 30 dogs of their own, moving the count up to 170.

When they had arrived at Mie, to their surprise-they found Aru and his siblings eating lunch.

"Ahh, these rabbits taste great!" said Lakana.

"Yeah, where did you find the-Aru what's wrong!" said Draga when she saw Aru stood up suddenly.

"**She's** here." said Aru with his teeth grinding. He snarled with rage. He did not like that scent.

"She? Who do you mean by "She"?" asked Lakana worried.

Aru spoke bitterly, "Our mother Cross." he growled.

"WHAT! SHE'S HERE!" yelled the other three sisters.

Meanwhile, Cross was in shock,

"My old pups… they survived!" I…I…I can't believe it!" Cross ran out to see them after so long.

"Cross wait, don't!" Ben and the others ran after her.

"My babies!" Cross stopped to catch her breath. She looked at her pups with tears rolling down her eyes. She then noticed Aru glaring at her.

"Aru? Why are you angry? Aren't you happy to see me…after so long? With Akakabuto a-and e-everything…I…I…I wanted t-to see…y-you…wait stop no!" Aru slammed her to the ground, jaws on her neck.

"ARU STOP! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO OUR MOTHER!" screamed Maya and Lana simultaneously.

"Get off Cross now! Don't you see hurting her! Stop!" Ben's cries were futile. Aru picked up Cross and slammed her into a tree.

"Ar-aru…I" Aru glared at her with rage in his eyes,

"You fucking BITCH, don't you have any idea what how much we were fucking suffering! You left us! You…left us fucking alone. FUCKING ALONE!" Aru stopped for a moment, looking at Ken, George, and Miney. His tempered flared again,

"You…you had pups…with another male! Why you fucking-!" Aru let go of Cross and was about to go attack Ben when…

"Ahhh!"

Aru was slammed to the ground by George.

"Stop…stop hurting Mommy! You…you big bully!" George-as small as he was-picked up Aru and slammed him on his back. "George! Aru! Please stop this! Please!" Cross pleaded with tears in her eyes. James and Yukina stepped in, preventing any further conflict.

"DAMN YOU! FUCKING DAMN YOU!" Aru struggled, but his efforts were in vain.


	17. Chapter 17 Soldier gathering part 3

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 17-Soldier Gathering part 3

"I can't believe that Aru attacked his own mother!" said James.

"Why the hell would he do that!" he raged.

James and Smoke were watching over Aru while his sisters were talking to Cross.

"My mother Kushi…would never have abandoned me like that…!"

"Kushi? That's your mother's name? It's so…beautiful!" Smoke nodded,

"Yes. It is beautiful, but I haven't seen my mother in a year now." James looked at Smoke curious,

"Why? How come?" he asked.

"Hmph, how touching." Smoke and James looked to their right to see Aru had woken up.

"So you're awake, Aru." Aru looked around,

"Where am I?" James told him, somewhat angered.

"You are in our temporary base." Aru snarled,

"I heard about your story of how you were separated from your mother and were abandoned by your father. Hmph, how pathetic!" James and Smoke backed up as Aru struggled to get up to his feet.

Smoke sensed something was wrong.

"James…" Aru glared at James,

"Adults…they don't care about us. They never do…all they do…is use us." James saw that Aru was staring at him,

"And you…are dead meat!" he snarled.

Aru charged at James, but Smoke then grabbed a branch and knocked Aru on the head. Aru fell to the ground unconscious.

"I did it. That was close, he could have hurt you." panted Smoke. James sighed with relief.

"Are you alright, James?" he asked. James nodded.

Smoke sighed, and his body began to shake.

"I was separated from her because of my…father." Smoke began to shake,

"Smoke? What's wrong? Are you…crying?" James was staring to get concerned. Smoke continued, looking at James.

"My f-father's name is…is…H-hougen!" With that confession, Smoke collapsed on the ground and began sobbing. James stood there, stunned,

"Your father…is that bastard Hougen?" asked James in shock as he comforted his lover. Smoke nodded,

"Yes, he is. I just learned his name from Kyo and Morakin. I never knew his name until then. Why? Why did I not figure this out before?" James leaned down and hugged Smoke.

The white-eared dog nodded as tears fell down his face,

"My mother met him when she was a young dog." he began to say as James listened. Smoke gulped,

"She said he would free her…and she listened to his supposed tale of being abused when he was a puppy to gain pity from her.

"It'll be alright, Smoke. You don't need to worry about him. You have your half-siblings to comfort you now. And…you have…me." With that, James gave Smoke a kiss on the cheek. Smoke stopped crying,

"You-love me?" James nodded slowly.

"Yes I-um-er, I-I love you too!" Smoke kissed James on the cheek as well. The two dogs nuzzled each other for a while. Then they heard Minazuki's howl.

"We should go see what Minazuki wants."

Outside…

"…And then we will go inside Mie tonight to look for soldiers. Get some rest." Minazuki sighed as everyone went to their beds. He saw James and Smoke running up to him.

"Oh James and Smoke! I wanted to talk to the both of you! Come here!" Minazuki led the two on a walk.

"Have you heard about Cross's story about her past?"

The two shook their heads,

"Well, Before Cross had Ken, George and Miney; she had a previous litter of purebred Saluki pups. There were five-Aru, Lana, Maya, Draga, and Lakana. Aru was the only male in the litter. A year after she had the pups, she, her owner and her friends went out to kill Akakabuto."

"But I thought Gin-dono killed him!" said Smoke.

"He did, but this is before Gin was even born. Anyway, Cross and her friends tried to kill Akakabuto, but if was futile. Her friends died one by one. She tried valiantly to kill him, but she was injured.

She looked to her owner for help…but he had fled-abandoning the dogs, Cross has never trusted a human since." James and Smoke gasped.

"Then she joined the Ohu army as the only female soldier. She had forsaken her old life for her new one, but she had never forgotten her pups. Not once ever did she forget them, even when she had her new pups."

Minazuki paused, taking a breath.

"But it appears Aru feels as if Cross had abandoned him and his sisters. I guess that's why he attacked her, he still felt resentment towards her, but his sisters don't."

James asked "How are we going to change his mind then?" Minazuki sighed, "I don't know James. I don't know."

"Anyway, we need to inside Akame's old home. It's over here, you two." James and Smoke followed Minazuki.

"Ah Minazuki, you just got here! Perfect timing!" Morakin and Mora said at the same time.

"Oh Sister!" James was surprised that his sister was here. "Morakin was just telling more about the war and about Akatora's death!"

"A true dog never dies Mora, even when he or she is killed." said Minazuki, thinking of his friends that had died in battle. Mora was surprised on what Minazuki had said,

"A true dog never dies…? But all dogs die someday, that doesn't make any sense!"

"Come on you guys let's go!" Mora heard her brother talking. She listened,

"So Rocket Dog…Kinkajou are you all ready?"

"Yes let's go!"

She saw her brother, Smoke, Yukina, Rocket Dog, and Kinkajou enter the house. She followed them…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina was just pondering on what had happened with Aru.

"Why did he act like that? Does he hate his mother THAT much?" She scratched her ear, dirt falling out as she did so. Then she shook her whole body. Her mind drifted to her parents,

"My mother loved me and my siblings dearly…I can remember now…her thoughts turned to a flashback…

_*Flashback begins…*_

_"Mom, come play with us!" said a brown pup named Percy._

_"Yeah, play with us, Mom!" said his little brother Burukin._

_"Please Mommy!" said the only other female in the litter, Zilla._

_"Alright kids. I'll come play with you." A female identical to Yukina except for her body shape, Sadie was a loving mother to her kids and mate Rex._

_She and Rex had met under a sakura cherry blossom tree and fell in love. _

_A year later, they had four pups: Yukina, Percy, Zilla, and Burukin._

_"The kids sure are playful today, aren't they my dear? said Rex._

_"Yes, they are dear. Yukina, what's up dear?" _

_"Mom, can I go hunting?" Rex and Sadie nodded. _

_"Sure dear." Yukina went off to go hunting._

_*Flashback ends*_

*_Sigh_*

Meanwhile…

Smoke then grabbed a branch and knocked Aru on the head. Aru fell to the ground unconscious. Aru had again attempted to attack James.

"I did it…again." panted Smoke. James sighed with relief.

"Are you alright?" James nodded. Yes. I'm fine, love."

Smoke walked up to his new mate.

"What do you think about what Minazuki said?" James smirked, "I think we should go in by ourselves!" Smoke sighed.

"Of course!" Yukina walked in after. "Hey you guys what's up?"

"Oh nothing, Aru tried to attack us again, but we dealt with him. So why did you come in here?" Yukina smiled,

"I overheard your conversation and I decided…to bring some help. They're at the old house Akame lived at. Come on let's go!" The three ran to where the house was.

Inside…

"Eeep!" Smoke was on his hind end, a spike trap in front of him. It was mere inches from his eyes.

"Easy Smoke, we don't want to set anything off, you hear?" Said Rocket Dog, a Blackmouth Cur/Akita mix.

Smoke glared at her,

"Easy for YOU to say! I nearly got skewered! In the balls I might add!" he screeched in panic.

Kinkajou laughed and said, quoting something.

"When one tries to master something, it ends in either success or failure. But it is in the attempt itself where you find the true value. Believe in your own power and walk your own path." Smoke blinked. Kinkajou was one of his mother's friends. She was a Wolfdog/German Shepherd mix.

"In other words…don't be scared, you got us." she said winking.

"Can we get going please?" said James rolling his eyes. Everyone nodded and continued forward. They kept walking forward until…Yukina stopped suddenly. She sniffed the air around her frantically. She ran off,

"Yukina wait! Where are you going!" yelled Ryoku.

Yukina ran into a room with scrolls in bookcases. There were also cages everywhere. Yukina followed the scent to a rather small cage.

Inside was a brown dog, a grey dog, and a grey/black dog. Yukina slammed on the cage,

"Guys, it's me Yukina!" The brown dog turned his head. His eyes widened and he shook his sister and brother awake.

"Guys, it's Yukina. She's come to save us!"


	18. Chapter 18 Afterlife

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 18-Afterlife

In the spirit world, it is peaceful and calm. The river of the heavens flows endlessly, the barrier that separates the living from the dead. Once you cross it, there is no going back.

Among the spirits there was a brown Akita and a sliver Akita talking.

"Father, for the last time, we…cannot…find…his…spirit! How many more times do I need to tell you!"

The silver akita sighed, "Riki, I understand your frustration, but his soul just vanished! Souls just don't vanish into thin air like that!"

"But Father-!" Riki started, but unable to finish because his attention got lead elsewhere.

"Father? Who is that soul? I've never seen him before!" Shiro sighed and shook his head, "You never changed at all, did you son?" Shiro followed his son to where he was going.

"Damn! The journey to heaven is not as easy as it looks!"

Kisame was the newest soul to arrive in the spirit world. But his journey was not easy…Kisame fell under the rapids of heaven, but he was grabbed by a Tosa Inu.

"Kid, you should be more careful when you enter the spirit world." Kisame shook the water off of his body.

"Thanks sir! I owe you one! By the way, my name is Kisame! I'm the son of Kisaragi and Akame!" The Tosa chuckled,

"My name is Benizakura."

He walked away, "Follow me. It's this way." Kisame was puzzled, "What's this way? Whatever."

Benizakura led Kisame to a building with golden and silver decorations. The building had stained glass windows and had huge trees.

"Kisame, this where all the souls of pure-hearted dogs go after they die. They live a peaceful afterlife here for all eternity.

Kisame, do you like it here?" he said as he saw Kisame look around.

"It's so…angelic." Benizakura laughed,

"Isn't it? Come on, I introduce you to the other dogs here."

Benizakura opened the door, "Hey guys! We have a new friend here!"

Kisame looked at the dogs who came up. Riki walked up, "Hello Kisame. My name is Riki. I was the first leader of Ohu." Kisame's jaw dropped,

"Riki?! You're Gin's father!" Riki smiled,

"Yes, Gin is my son. I also have two other sons named Hiyan and Giyan." Riki turned around,

"Come on, the two of us will show you around."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"And this is our dining hall where we eat great food." said Riki as he was giving a tour to Kisame, who had just joined the ranks of the spirits.

"Wow. It's so…huge!" Kisame smiled as he said this. He turned to Riki, "How long have you been here, Riki?"

"About seven months now." said Riki.

"How…did you die?" Kisame said softly, not wanting to hurt the former leader's feeling.

"I died from Akakabuto's claws."

"I see. I died from wounds caused by Sniper and his minions." Riki stopped,

"Did you say Sniper?" Kisame paused, "Yes, I…"

"So he betrayed me then…" Riki trailed off, lost in thought,

"I thought I could trust him…I guess I was wrong."

"Anyway, let's continue on." Riki lead his young friend around outside of the dining hall.

The gardens were filled with flowers of all colors. Kisame took a sniff, and promptly sneezed.

"Normally souls that died in battle stay here forever. But recently, someone's soul just vanished into thin air. We have no idea how or why though." said Riki as he and Kisame stopped at an old building that looked like it was rotting.

"This is were we all meet for important matters like war and such."

"I see. What else do you talk about in there?" asked Kisame curiously. "Well we-!"

"Riki!" the two dogs turned their heads to see a white Kishu running toward them. "Kirikaze?" said Riki confused.

"Kirikaze! That's one of my half-brothers!" Kirikaze stopped to catch his breath.

"What is the matter Kirikaze?" asked Riki. Kirikaze looked him in the eye.

"Riki-dono! Ohu was invaded!" Riki's eyes widened.

"I see, let's take this inside. Gather everyone else."

"I'm sorry Kisame, but our tour will have to wait a while."

Inside the meeting room…

"We need to figure out a way to help the Leader and the Ohu army! Their numbers are too small to do any damage to Sniper and his army!" said Jinnai in worry.

"I understand how you feel, but we're just spirits! What can we do to help?" said Terry.

"But we need to do something!" yelled Hyena. "We can't just leave them to die!"

"Quiet everyone, Riki-dono is about to speak!" Everyone grew silent. Riki stared at the group before speaking,

"I understand as of lately that Ohu was invaded by Sniper. I know at least our best males and female have managed to flee before that happened. But…now my adopted grandson and his sisters are in danger!"


	19. Chapter 19 Kushi

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 19-Kushi

A Kishu Inu was sitting next to a food dish. She was lying down next to the chair her owner was sitting in. His hand went down to scratch her white ears. She leaned into his hand, enjoying the affection. "Don't worry, girl. We'll find your son Smoke soon." His words brought little comfort to her. _"You have no idea how painful it is to find your son is missing." _Her owner got up to answer the phone, "Yes, who is it? Ok thank you." He ran over to Kushi, "Girl, guess what? They found out where your son is!" Kushi's eyes widened, "Bark Bark!"

"Where? They say he's in some town called Mie-hey wait! Where are you going, Kushi!" Before he could stop Kushi, she was out the open window…

"_I have to find Smoke!"_ were the thoughts running through her head as she ran. She ran as fast as she could, running through busy streets and parks. She ran into the forest nearby her home. Eventually, she collapsed panting. "Damn." She lay down to catch her breath. Some time later, the bushes rustled. She stood up, ready to fight. What came out of the bushes was a silver dog. The two stared at one another, unsure of what to say. The sliver dog was the first to break the silence, "What's a pet dog like you doing all the way out here in this harsh forest?" Kushi glared at him, "I'm looking for my son Smoke. Have you seen him, he looks like me." The dog shook his head, "No I haven't ma'am. Sorry." Kushi sighed, "Just where could my son be? My master said he was in Mie. Can you take me there please?" The dog nodded his head, "Sure, Madam. My name is Perseus the silver."


	20. Chapter 20 Rio and Vixen

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 20-Rio and Vixen

A orange Akita/Kai mix was walking through the streets at night, only hearing the soft noises of crickets in the air _"It's really peaceful tonight for some reason. I wonder why?" _Rio was the mother of Ryoku. "I wonder how my son is doing?" Rio and Ryoku had been separated when he was a week old. Rio had left her owner the next day, though she still had a collar on her neck. "Hey lady! Over here!" Rio turned her head to see a brown wolfdog staring at her. "Yes? What do you want?" she asked nervously. "Are you by any chance Ryoku's mother?" Rio's eyes widened, "You know where my son is?" The dog nodded, "I don't, but my alpha does, follow me!" He turned around into the alleyway. Rio followed…

In the alleyway shelter…

"Hey boss, I've got Ryoku's mother here!" Rio lifted her head to see that a red Saluki mix had appeared, "So you are Rio, correct? My name is Vixen. My child is also missing. Her name is Sandra." She smiled at Rio, "Don't worry. Me and my men will help you." She turned to the wolfdog, "Cedar. Go get our soldiers ready, okay?" Cedar nodded and left.

"So your son is…" Vixen looked at Rio with upmost seriousness, "…A child of Hougen, correct?" Rio's eyes widened, "How did you-!" Vixen sighed, "He cheated on me, that's how I knew. I'm not mad at you or anything, but…from what I know…there have been other females that have complained about his cheating." Rio paused, "Yes, he did cheat on me. I just didn't want to admit it." Sandra put her paw on her shoulder. "I know someone that might be able to help us." Rio blinked, "Who?" Vixen smirked, "Gin of Ohu."

Back with Kushi…

"So my son is with Jim and Alice?" said Kushi as she and Perseus were walking to Mie. "Yes, apparently he went with Alice's kids." Kushi looked at the ground, "I see…and is he safe?"

"That I don't know." said a grey dog named Dusty, who had tagged along. "But we'll find him!" Kushi smiled at him.

Perseus stopped suddenly, "What's wrong?" asked Dusty. "Someone's here. Get ready!" The three got into fighting stances, waiting for what is nearby…


	21. Chapter 21 Fuji

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 21-Fuji

"Mother, where in the hell are we going?" said Hiyan, cursing as branches got caught on his fur. Fuji looked at her son,

"Gin is in trouble. That's why!" The three dogs halted, "Someone's heard us." said Giyan.

"Show yourself!" yelled Kushi. "We might as well show ourselves." Giyan said as he went through the bushes. Fuji and Hiyan followed suit. Perseus and Dusty relaxed,

"Just other dogs." they relaxed.

"Are you three going anywhere, ma'am?" asked Perseus.

"Yes, we were on our way to find Gin, my son." said Fuji. "The Leader of Ohu is your son?!" said Perseus in shock.

"Yes, Gin is my son and Riki is his father." Dusty blinked,

"And those other two dogs next to you are his brothers?" Fuji nodded, "Yes, we decided to visit him." Fuji looked at Kushi, "Why Kushi, it sure has been a while. How are you dear?" she asked in a motherly voice. Kushi sighed,

"My son has gone missing."

"Your son is missing too?" said Giyan.

"Your son…you mean Smoke? It's been a while since I've seen him." commented Fuji. Awkward silence followed…

"Hey, how about we go together then? said Dusty.

"Why not? It won't be a problem at all." said Kushi.

With Tegan's daughters…

"Keep running!" Three dogs had fled the chaos at Gajou. However, their brothers had found out about their betrayal and had sent guards to kill them.

"Shit, they're close!" cursed the lead dog. They ran until they reached a dense forest.

"So…you think we lost the guards, you two?" panted Rikana. Her sister Valarie shook her head,

"No they're not that dumb!" she said. "We should go soon. I think I hear the guards." said Sarah.

"Girls!" The three female lifted their head to see that their friend Kuro running to them. He stopped to catch his breath.

"The guards are nearby, let's split!" The four began to run to Mie. They ran until they reached their grandfather's old house. They collapsed, panting,

"Damnit, if I have to run again, I'm gonna be pissed!" cursed Rikana. An hour passed by and the four had regained their stamina.

"Who's there!" yelled a voice from inside the house. The four jumped. "We're just resting! We are not here to cause trouble!" said Rikana. "Hmph, a likely story!" said Smoke walking outside. "Who are you?" he asked. Rikana thought for a moment,

"We…are…Tegan's daughters." she said softly.

"WHAT!?" Smoke yelled, "You're that bitch's daughters!?" he screeched in anger. Sarah spoke,

"Please, hear us out. We are not here to cause harm. We just wanted to…!" Smoke tackled her to the ground before she could finish her story.

"You lie! Tegan killed my friend Kisame! In cold blood, I might add!" he said snarling at her, then he was pushed off by Sarah, "Just listen to us, damnit! We aren't trying to kill you!" Sarah snarled,

"Please!" Smoke looked at her, then at her siblings and Kuro.

"…Fine, I won't kill you, but you will have to prove your loyalty to me, and that means betraying Tegan and any siblings you have, got it?"

Smoke said with a stern voice. The four nodded in unison.

"We will." Smoke looked at them carefully, taking careful note of their expressions.

"They don't look like they're lying…better be careful still."

"Good, follow me then." Smoke said walking back inside, the four following him.

"I said about 50 times, the bars are too hard to break with just your strength alone!" said Burukin. Yukina kept slamming the bar, not listening to her brother's voice.

"Sis, please. You're hurting yourself!" yelled Zilla. Yukina collapsed to the ground. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Yukina, where are you!" yelled Ryoku,

"Yell if you can hear me!" Yukina weakly lifted her head to see James running up to her,

"Are you okay, you're covered in bruises!" he said in shock.

"She's been trying to bust us out for an hour!" said Percy. James looked around,

"These bars look really thick." He looked in the cage, then heard a voice,

"We've got some more prisoners, let's throw them in the cage, boss!"

James lifted Yukina onto his back, and turned back to her siblings, "We'll be back with help soon, okay?"

The three dogs nodded. James ran off into the shadows. Two dogs walked up to the cage,

"You've been obedient, I see…good. We've got some company for you."

Tegan laughed, and then turned around to Cutler and her sons Viral, Sora, and Mitch,

"Throw them in." She said walking away past them. Four dogs got thrown in next to Burukin.

"Unnnngh." The yellow Koga got to his feet,

"Where are we?" He stumbled to his friends and shook them, "Guys, wake up!" His friend slowly got to their feet, "Syrina, where are we?"

Syrina shrugged,

"I don't know, but there are other dogs with us." He turned to Percy,

"How long have you been here, young ones?" Burukin thought and said, "About a few months."

"…I see. My name is Syrina and theses are my friends, A Doberman/Akita mix named Ike, a brown mutt named Tawnyfang, twins Leo and Tippti, my friends Hawkfrost, Shinda, Gourdentora, Rikun, Kyra, and Hook and his son Teto.

Nice to meet you!" He said smiling faintly.

Zilla was hiding behind her brother Burukin,

"That's…a lot of dogs."

Burukin raised an eyebrow, "Why are you hiding behind me, sis? They said they were captured." he said carefully. Zilla slowly walked out from behind her brother.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" said James in a whisper.

"Where's Yukina?" asked Percy. "She's with my mate." Percy relaxed.

"Hey James, are these Yukina's siblings?" asked Ryoku.

"Oh! I've brought the others with me!" The other dogs were walking in. James smiled.

"Okay then, let's get to work!" said James.

James, Kazetora, and Mozart were on the left side. Morakin, Kazetora, Sara were on the right side. Both sides were tugging as hard as they could.

"I suggest you guys huddle in the middle." said Kyo.

(_Klink klank_) The bars fell with ease after they had been tugged on.

"Come on, hurry!" James motioned for everyone to follow him out.

"Where is he?!" yelled Rikana,

"He's taking forever!" Rikana was pacing back and forth impatiently.

"Sis, I know you're a bit edgy now, but please calm down." said Sarah.

Rikana sighed,

"Our parents and brothers tried to kill us!" she sighed, "Sometimes you can be so naïve, sis."

James walked out,

"We're out. Let's go." he said in his calm voice. The dogs walked back to the camp.

"Mora, are you sure they went into that old house?" asked Minazuki. Mora nodded,

"I'm worried about them." Bill put his paw on her shoulder, "Don't worry dear, I sent Moratora to get them. She should be back with them soon."

"James, maybe we should apologize to them that went in there on our own." said Smoke a little nervous. He noticed James was pointing behind him frantically. Smoke turned around to see Moratora glaring at them.

"Umm…hey there?" said Smoke and James at the same time. "Where the FUCK have you been!? Everyone's been looking for you!"

"Please let me explain." said Mozart.

"Please do." said Moratora in an angry voice.

"We went in there because James said he heard some voices in there. Deep in there, Yukina caught some sort of scent."

She looked back at Yukina and her siblings,

"Those three pups…they're her siblings." she turned back to Moratora,

"And we have a bunch more to tell you. Can we tell you back at camp?" She grinned,

"Please don't tell dad and mom, they'll kill me!" Moratora thought for a moment, "…Fine. I won't tell them. In exchange, you will-!"

(_Loud yelling has ensued_)

"The fuck!?" cursed Sandra.

"What the shit was that noise, man?!"

"Onii-chan!" yelled Kintora. "What's wrong?" yelled Moratora. "Hougen's attacking!"

' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Where is that bitch Yukina! I'll kill her!" said Hougen snarling. Hougen had invaded in the hopes of getting payback at Yukina for scarring his face. However, he could not find her at all and that angered him. The Ohu soldiers had tried to hold him back, but there were too few of them.

"What do you want, bastard!" yelled Kyo. Hougen turned to look at his estranged son.

"Oh you…weren't you dead I thought?" he said in a callous voice. "Pathetic runt. You should have died years ago."

He charged at his son, but Kyo dodged him and slammed his paws on Hougen's back.

"I know what you want and ya ain't getting it, bastard!" Kyo snarled at him,

"And my half-siblings want payback as well." He smirked at Hougen and then said,

"Come one guys, I know you're all out there."

Sandra, Morakin, Smoke, and Ryoku walked out from the bushes. "We've got everyone watching." said Smoke.

"Let's humiliate him!" he said with an unusual smirk on his face. Kyo raised an eyebrow,

"You seem a bit sadistic today." Kyo grinned,

"Good. Flip him over." said Kyo.

Hougen's eyes widened,

"You wouldn't do…THAT, would you?" he said a bit frightened.

He was promptly smacked,

"Shut up, you're getting punished!" He turned to Sandra,

"Castrate him now." he ordered.

Sandra licked her lips,

"Gladly brother." Sandra opened her jaws and…a big blood-thirsty scream filled the air. Hougen kicked Sandra and Kyo away, "YOU BRATS! HOW DARE YOU!"

He was bleeding from his crotch. Kyo glared at his father, "That's what you get for abandoning us, asshole! Now get outta here…and never show face again!" yelled Kyo snarling in anger. Hougen limped his way into the forest.

"Now that is settled, let's talk about these three." said Bill walking up to Smoke. Rikana, Sarah, and Valarie were right behind him.

"Smoke, you said these were Tegan's daughters, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, we are her daughters." said Rikana solemnly.

"…But we fled the chaos at Gajou…" she paused, "Because we heard that James was gathering an army. So we fled at night, but the guards found out and chased us until we reached that old house. That's when Smoke found us." she said finishing.

"I see then. Will you join us, then?" asked Minazuki. The three nodded in unison.

"Good, more soldiers then. We need all the help we can get." said James walking up.

"Bill-san, we also found some dogs in the old house. Yukina's sibling were also in there as well." he said.

"I see, have you talked to them yet?" said Bill. James shook his head,

"I will right now." James took his leave.

"Wow Yukina! All of that happened to you, I can't believe it! You even got a mate too!" said Percy in awe of his little sister. Yukina smirked,

"Yup, I'm an Ohu soldier now!" Said Yukina puffing out her chest. "Your mother and father would be proud of all of you." said Jim walking in with his son James.

"Especially you, Yukina." said Jim.

"Really?" said Yukina blushing.

"GUYS! COME QUICK!" said Mora running in. "We found Gin!"


	22. Chapter 22 Battouga

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 22-Leader of Ohu's Battouga

Minazuki and Gin were talking to each other about what had happened. Minazuki was relieved to see that Gin was okay. "Leader, thank goodness you are alright, we were getting worried about you!" said Minazuki in relief. Gin smirked,

"I'm the one who killed Akakabuto and you thought I was gonna die that easily?! Who do you think I am, Minazuki?!" said Gin in a cocky tone. Minazuki shook his head.

Minazuki sweat dropped,

"You really are like Riki." he said sheepishly. "Like father, like son, I guess." he said shrugging his shoulders.

John walked up with Akame,

"How many soldiers have you gathered, Minazuki? We have about 250 with us at the moment." said John.

"We have over 500 with us." said Bill.

"So that means combined we have 750 total. It will have to do for the battles up ahead." said Akame.

The group had settled down in the abandoned house for the night. They were talking about how to attack Sniper and his minions.

"Maybe we should go around the back end of Futago Pass. Riki did so during the last war. It could work again!" said Chutora. "But you'd need a lot of wind to be able to jump to the back, Chutora. It isn't that simple, baka." said Half-Ear calmly. Chutora glared at him,

"Oh, you think you're so smart, are you?" said Chutora.

Sara was asking how they should attack Gajou.

"Maybe we should attack at night. Most of the guards will be asleep at that time." she said with confidence.

"Yeah, but…it will be hard to see at night, Sara. Unless you're a cat, that is." said Kajitora,

"Bloody pain in the ass, they are." James was listening to the conversations in the two groups,

"Everyone seems to be really excited about taking down Sniper. Even Smoke seems to be out for payback now." his eyes narrowed on his mate talking to Akame and John. He got up and stretched his hind end,

"I need to go relieve myself." He got up and went into the forest.

James was out doing his business when he happened to overhear a conversation involving Gin and Minazuki. He got close to the bushes.

"You're pregnant, Gin?" said Minazuki in slight surprise. James's eyes widened.

"Yes, I just found out the other day as well." Gin sighed,

"I can't be the Leader while I'm pregnant. Someone will have to temporarily take over for me for a while until I give birth." he said sitting down.

"But who will take over for you? No one in the pack can do so!" said Minazuki, "Except for him, of course." he said muttering quietly.

"Him? You mean James?" asked Gin. James's jaw had hit the floor.

"Me Leader?!" he thought in shock. He walked off back to the campfire.

"Why would they pick me?" he thought to himself. James felt a heavy burden on his shoulder.

Back At Gajou…

"Foolish Sniper, I could be a better ruler than him! What does he know?! Bastard!" snorted Tegan as she walked around inside Gajou.

"Only Cutler, my mate Simon, and my sons understand me. Everyone else thinks I'm weak just because I'm a female! I hate that!" Tegan ended up at a very old door that looked like it hadn't been used in ages.

"What's this? An old door?" Tegan opened the door and walked inside. She closed the door to see some old books and scrolls.

"_These look like they could belong to the Iga or Koga clans_." thought Tegan as he walked around in the dusty old room.

She stopped at a desk with an ancient looking scroll with Japanese writing all over it. She grabbed it and opened it.

"This is a map! But to where?" she wondered looking at it closely. The map had a path to an ancient castle. Tegan smirked with an evil grin on her muzzle.

"This could be quite interesting." she said putting the scroll back in its place.

"I'll use it as a back-up plan in case Sniper loses to Ohu, heh heh!" Tegan walked out of the room.

"The Battouga? What's that?" asked Sara confused. Akame had taken Yukina, Sara, Mozart, Mora and James to a secret location. "Yes, the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga. This is the technique that Riki taught to Gin during the final battle against Akakabuto."

Akame walked up to tree with a branch sticking out.

"Hah!" he jumped and grabbed the tree branch and began spinning around in circles.

"Woah, cool!" said Sara. Akame dropped to the ground. The branch fell down soon after him.

"That… is the Battouga." Akame turned to Sara,

"You first. Show me." Sara nodded.

"Here goes!" she jumped, grabbing the branch on her first try.

"That's it, Sara! You've got it! Now spin!" Sara got her grip on the branch and tried to spin.

She spun slowly and awkwardly, but managed to do the technique successfully. She landed on her feet, branch falling behind her.

"Mozart…Mora. You two try next." said Akame. Mozart jumped first and Mora followed after her. Mozart pulled off the technique flawlessly, however Mora was a bit clumsy.

"I guess it is my turn." said James as he jumped onto the tree branch. He pushed himself back and forth, trying to get his body to spin around.

After a while, he had pulled off the move better than anyone else.

"Great, now all of you must be tired. Why don't we get some rest?" said Akame as he lay down.

Meanwhile…

"You must be Yukina. Bitch, you will pay for scarring my brother and castrating him!" snarled Genba. Kamakiri was standing next to him licking his snout.

"You!" yelled Yukina,

"Why are you here, Kamakiri?" she was angry to see his face. Kamakiri laughed,

"Why? Because your mother mated with someone else and not me!" he snarled in anger. He charged at Yukina from the left with Genba right behind him.

Yukina jumped to the side, dodging the combined attack. The two dogs crashed into the tree that was behind Yukina a moment ago.

"Yukina!" yelled Percy. Yukina turned her head to see her siblings behind her.

"I can do this by myself! I don't need help!" she growled.

"Yukina, you can't do this by yourself!" yelled Zilla.

"Yeah, we're a team sis!" said Burukin. Yukina sighed, "…Fine then."

The quartet had begun to brace themselves to fight Genba and Kamakiri.

"Burukin, Percy; you take Genba! Me and Zilla will take on Kamakiri!" yelled Yukina.

The four dodged and started their attack.

Burukin speed up and bit Genba on his muzzle, blocking him from viewing Percy who had snuck up behind him.

"Get off me!" snarled Genba as he ran toward a tree. He slammed into the tree, knocking off Percy and Burukin.

"Percy! Burukin! We've come to help!" yelled Kyo as he ran over with his half-siblings.

Genba got up to see he was surrounded.

Meanwhile with Kamakiri, Zilla and Yukina were having a much easier time with him.

Kamakiri attempted to bite them several times, but missed and fell to the ground, where he was pinned by Yukina and Zilla.

"Got ya!" said Zilla excitedly.

Kamakiri tried to shake them off, but was too weak to do so.

"Kamakiri is down!" yelled Yukina loudly.

"We've got Genba!" said Sandra.

Later…

"Now that we have killed Genba and Kamakiri, we should head toward Sam's house." said Bill looking toward the mountains. "Don't worry, Bill-san! We can handle anything that gets in our way, right!" yelled Mora.

"Sis, you're getting so much more brave than you once were." Thought James with a small smile on his face. He walked up to the front of the group,

"Shall we, everyone?" he said smirking.


	23. Chapter 23 Ocean

Ginga Ocean James chapter 23:

The Ocean

As the dogs head through the forest James stopped and sniffed the air. "What's up James?" asked Smoke. "I can smell salt. Could it be…?" James started rushing ahead of the others. "James wait!' Called Alice. James rushed through the bushes his eyes widen with excitement. There in front of him was the ocean.

"MUM! DAD! IT'S THE SEASIDE!' James yelled jumping up and down excited. The others joined up with James and headed down to the boat that Gin and his friends did.

"I can see my hometown from here. Home sweet home." said Bill with a smile.

"Look kids, That's where your father lived." said Chutora to his and Bill's pups. The pups barked with excitement and the thought of their dad. "Back then I was known as Bill the bandit before I met Chutora." said bill. "Will we find more males over there?' asked Smoke. "I have a brother named Sam. He lives on the mountain in a mansion.' said bill. "I never knew you had a brother." said Chutora surprised. "We'll rest here until I'm well again.' said Gin. "Are you alright Gin?' asked john worried

"Gin" said James "I would like to lead the others through the ocean.'

"But James, you're a bit young.' said John. "But…" sputtered James. "No buts. We'll rest here until tomorrow." said Gin. John and Minazuki helped Gin down the stairs. "Gin.." thought James. "What's wrong with the leader? Is he soft or something?' muttered the dogs.

"Guys! The leader is not soft.' said James. "Then what's wrong with him then?" asked Hakuro. "Promise not to tell Gin and Minazuki. I overheard them and not to tell John?' asked Gin

"James, I will do everything for you." said Smoke.

"Thanks" said James. "Alright. The leader is pregnant."

There's a stunned silence along the dogs as they looked at each other shocked. "The leader pregnant?' muttered a husky to a corgi. "But Gin decided that I shall lead until Gin gives birth to his and John's pups." "I see." said Hakuro understanding about Gin. "Tonight some of us will have to sneak out and some will have to stay behind." said James.

"Chutora, I think you need to stay behind. The pups might not make it through the water." said Bill to Chutora. "I understand Bill. Take care of yourself.' said Chutora giving Bill a hug.

That night as everyone was asleep-James, Smoke, Mozart, Mora, Sara, Hakuro, Kurotora, Kisaragi, Akame, Bill, Alice, Jim and a few dogs followed James up to the deck.

Are we ready everyone?' whispered James. "Yes we are.' whispered Hakuro."Alright." said James. He looked down the stairs. "I'm sorry Gin. But I'll be back with more.' thought James. James looked to the ocean. "Here's goes. GERANIMO!" Yelled James as he jumped off the deck and into the sea.

SPLOSH! Smoke stared in horror at the sea. "I…er think I left the oven on." squeaked Smoke. "JUST JUMP!' yelled Hakuro as he pushed smoke off. "YEARGH!' screamed smoke as he landed in the water. "JESUS CHRIST SO FUCKING COLD!'Yelled Smoke. The others jumped in after them.

Down below deck Minazuki heard the splashes. He looked to see Sara's gone. "Oh no!' said a horrified Minazuki."Everyone wake up! Sara's gone.' "What!' said Cross.

"Where's James?" said John.

"Well, I guess he wanted some fresh air.' said Chutora.

"Why would he takes the others with him and where's Bill?' said John to Chutora. Chutora went red with embarrassment."erm...'

"Chutora, where are they?' asked Gin.

Chutora looked to the floor then answered. "They went to find Bill's brother. James is leading them through the ocean.'

"That's suicide!' said a shocked Uzuki as Minazuki rushed up the stairs. "SARA!' Screamed Minazuki over the roars of the waves.

"Don't bother.' said Gin coming out. "James knew he would lead the group someday when he overheard us."

"You mean you knew he was there?" asked Minazuki.

"Yes." said Gin looking out to the ocean.

"Good luck James." thought Gin.


	24. Chapter 24 Sam

Ginga ocean James chapter 24: Sam

James and the others reached the shore of Bill's homeland.

"Boy' said bill. "It's great to be home.' "Where's your brother's house then? Asked smoke.

"It should be up in the mountains' said bill as he looked at the mountains.

"Then let's head there then.' said James as he rushed onto the pavement. People walking on the other side of the road stared in amazement at the dogs rushing from the beach to the mountain road.

As night fell James and the others rested by a huge willow tree.

"What a day Hakuro.'said Kurotora stretching.

"It is. I spat out a lot of seawater on the way to the shore.' said Hakuro rolling over to Kurotora.

Smoke is by Bill chatting about his brother Sam.

"So Sam lives up there then.' said smoke gazing at the mountain.

"He does. He has a grand mansion with rich furniture and huge grounds that his army attends to. He's like a rich guy really.' said Bill. "Holy moly the bastard's rich.' said Smoke.

"We'll see this guy tomorrow then.' said James overhearing their conversation.

The next morning James and the group ran through the forest. Smoke saw something up ahead.

"What's that up ahead? It looks like iron gates.' said smoke.

As the others went near bill recognized the building.

"There it is. Sam's palace.' said Bill.

James stared in amazement at the building.

An Akita guard appeared at the gates. "Are you salesmen or something.'

"I am Sam's brother Bill the bandit.' said Bill.

"The Bill that Sam's talking about? Alright I'll open the gates.' the akita opened the they marched to the house James saw dogs tending to the plants like his owner Jane does back home.

As they walked into the main hall smoke saw trophies lining in glass containers.

"Wow. This guy must be famous.' said smoke

"I'll find Sam and inform him of your arrival. Make yourselves at home.' said the Akita walking up the stairs.

"Hear that can lie around in your pants and burp all you want.' laughs Smoke

"WHY YOU LITTLE!' Yelled Hakuro chasing him.

"Stop that we're guest's in Sam's house!' said James.

"His ownership Sam!'Yelled the Akita while three corgi's blowed trumpets as Sam arrived.

"Sam!' said Bill opening his arms out wide to hug him

"My brother Bill. I missed you. Did you have fun banditing.' said Sam hugging him.

"Well it's the same but I've joined an army.' said Bill.

"I've heard. You've defeated Akakabuto thanks to Gin. I guess this is him.' said Sam looking at James.

"Err no I'm James and these are my friends. Mora and Mozart are my sisters.'

"Nice to meet such charming girls.' said Sam bowing down and kissing Mora and Mozart on the hands.

"Ahem' said the Akita guard. "I am a female too. And he's my mate.'

"Oh yes. I see you are introduced to my mate Peri.'

"Ahhh you have a female mate.' said Bill. "I have a mate too.'

"I heard. Where is she then?' asked Sam. "Err she's back at the boat waiting for us.'

"Why's that?' asked Peri. "Ohu is in grave danger. Sniper has taken over Ohu and tortured the leader.' said bill. "Good grief.' said Sam. "And that's why we came all the way here to ask you to join our army.' said James. "I see. I'll have a word with my mate.' said Sam as he and peri head into a room.

"Do you think he'll join us?' asked Smoke to James. "Don't worry Smoke. He'll join.' said James.

Sam and Peri emerged from the room. "We decided that we will join your army."

James gleamed with delight. "That's it then. But the house will have to be look after. I'll send some of my servants to look after the house." said Peri.

"Okay honey." said Sam. "Let's go then!" said sam.

With a new friend on their side the Ohu army grows ready for the final battle with Sniper.


	25. Chapter 25 Betrayal

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 25-Betrayal

The sound of crickets filled the night air. Sara and Minazuki were walking outside away from the camp. The elder dog had noticed as of recently that one of the soldiers-Makara had become irritable and was staring at his daughter Sara more than was comfortable for the male.

"Sara. I brought you out here for a reason." he said calmly and quietly. He looked around to see if anyone nearby. "What reason?" she asked.

"It's about Makara." said Minazuki. Sara raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"What about him, mom?" she said. She stared at him, tapping her paws in the dirt.

"I don't think he's an honest dog. He's been looking at you in a funny way." he said narrowing his eyes protectively. He quickly looked around

"In a funny way? What do you mean by 'funny'? Sara said puzzled.

Minazuki sighed, "You're too young to know just yet. I'll tell you some other time." he said as they began to walk back to camp.

Back at camp…

"Are you sure Makara is lying to us, Lucas?" said Kyou jumping from branch to branch.

"Yes, I'm positive." he said without question. He and Kyou were out hunting for food for the pack. Lucas also had noticed that Makara had been acting oddly.

"James had suggested the idea that Makara may not be loyal to Ohu." said Lucas as he was digging at the ground. Kyou began to climb up a tree in search of bird eggs.

"But how did James notice that Makara was acting odd?" he asked as he walked out on a branch.

"How I am not sure, but I don't think he would lie like that." said Lucas. Kyou jumped down with some bird eggs in his mouth.

"I got some bird eggs." said Kyou putting them in a leaf basket. Lucas put some mushrooms in the basket. "Let's go back Kyou." said Lucas.

With Makara…

"Fools. I should be treated like a king, not some commoner." said Makara as he was walking alone.

"Damn that Yukina! Ruining my plans to take over the town. If Alice and Jim hadn't arrived, my plans would have been unstoppable!" he snarled. He kicked a rock into a tree, making some leaves fall.

"So…you want revenge eh?" said a voice. Makara looked around, "Who's there?" he snarled. A brown Koga dog jumped down form the tree branch he was hiding on. "My name is Damon. I was once a loyal soldier of Kurojaki." Makara looked at him.

"A cannibal dog from Mie." he said. Makara smirked, pleased.

"I see then. What do you want me to do then?" he asked. Damon grinned,

"I want you to kill my little brother Tesshin."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Are you ready men!" yelled the match host. The crowd roared with approval. In the ring, there was a grey Tosa Inu on the left and there was a mutt on the right.

"Foolish female, you think you can win against me?" he yelled. The female said nothing,

"How dare you mock me with that smirk!" the mutt charged at her. She dodged to the right of him and grabbed his throat. She threw him into the side of the ring and pinned him down.

"Kyra is the winner!" yelled the referee.

"_Another win under the belt!_" thought Kyra. She licked her lips.

Later…

"You did great girl!" said Kyra's owner. He rubbed her head. He put her in her pen.

"I'll get you some food okay?" he said walking off. Kyra was left to lie around in her pen.

"That was awesome Kyra! You're unstoppable!" said her friend. Kyra looked over to see Rikun looking at her.

"You think I'd lose to a mere mutt, bro?" she snickered. "Hey Kyra." asked her other friend.

"What Suruki?" she asked.

"Look up there." he said pointing up to the top of the buildings. Kyra and Rikun looked up to the buildings. She noticed a group of dogs standing on top of them.

"What do those wild dogs want?" asked Kyra standing up. She noticed one of them had walked up to her cage.

"Hello, how are you? she asked. "Fine, how are you doing?" she replied.

"Good. I wish to represent the wild dogs of Shikokku." the dog said.

"My name is Doreen. We are recruiting other dogs for the Ohu army." said Doreen.

"I won't join. I'm fine on where I live." said Kyra lying back down.

"I'll ask some other time okay?" said Doreen leaving. After a while had passed,

"Hey Kyra. There's another dog." said Suruki. "And she looks rather young too." said Rikun.

"Hello?" said Sara. "Is there anyone else around?" she asked. Kyra shook her head.

"No, the humans are asleep right now." she said. "Good!" said Sara. She began to tug on the latches of her cage.

"What are you doing pup?" asked Kyra.

"Getting you out of there. Being caged is no way to live for a dog." said Sara.

After two minutes, the latch was broken.

"Come on, hurry!" said Sara. Kyra and her two friends ran after the pup.

"Why are you freeing us?" asked Rikun.

"Musashi told me about you three." said Sara.

"My father?" said Rikun. The four had stopped suddenly,

"You hear that?" asked Kyra.

"Yeah, I did."

"Get ready!" said Suruki.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"What should we do?" asked Rikun quietly. Sara thought for a moment,

"We run. There is just too many to fight off on our own." she said. Sara and the other dogs started to run as fast as they could, the enemy trailing behind them…

"Get them! Kill them!" yelled a red dog.

"Baca-sama!" yelled a white and black dog,

"What is it, Deathclaw?" asked Baca. "Deathfang has just seen a small pack of 50 nearby." said Deathclaw.

"And apparently some of my half-siblings are in that group." he mused.

"I see. Kill them." replied Baca.

"As you wish." said Deathclaw.

As Deathclaw was running down, he saw his sister Chika.

"Hello my dear sweet sister. How are you?" asked Deathclaw in a flirtatious voice.

"Fine my dear brother. I just found out that three traitors defected just a short while ago." she said flirting back.

"You mean the Borzoi brothers? I always knew they were suspicious." said Deathclaw snorting.

With the borzoi brothers…

"Nii-san!" yelled the dark brother.

"Yes Missile?" asked the middle brother Jet.

"They just found out! They're after us!" yelled Missile panicking. "Don't worry, you two. They can't catch up with us!" yelled Rocket with confidence.

"What makes you so sure about that?" said Jet.

"I know that 'cause we ain't dying here!" yelled Rocket. After a while of running, the three brothers stopped to rest.

"That…had…better…be enough running!" panted Missile.

"I'd sure hope so." said Jet. "Shh!" said Rocket. "You hear that?" Rocket looked around nervously,

"I just heard someone." he said quietly.

"Come to think of it, I hear something too!" said Missile. The three listened intently for any sort of noise.

"Who's there!?" yelled Rocket.

Just then, the bushes began to rustle. A mixed breed dog was staggering back and forth.

"Oh god, this guy doesn't look so good." said Jet. The dog collapsed on the ground.

"Help…someone…help." he rasped.

"Who are you?" asked Missile.

"My…name…is…Luke. I was one of the platoon leaders of the Ohu army." Luke began to cough up blood.

"Hang in there, pal." said Jet.

"Please…tell the leader…that there is a monster near…my homeland. It's in the forest…near Kyoto." with that, Luke's eyes dimmed.

"He's…dead." said Missile. Jet and Missile looked at one another.

"What should we do?" asked Jet.

"We bury him." said Rocket solemnly.

With Bill's pack…

"Bill!" yelled Kyo as the small pack of 50 was running. "Yeah Kyo?" said Bill.

"Who exactly took over this region while you were gone?" said Kyo.

"I don't know. I haven't been back here in some time." he looked up to see Sara in the distance.

"There! I see her!" yelled Bill. "Follow me!"

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26 Aru

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 26-Aru's loyalty and forgiveness

"Aru wait up bro!" said Lakana as she and her brother as they were walking around the boat looking for beached fish. "Sorry sis. I got carried away with my thoughts." he said digging in the sand. Lakana had walked over to a patch of grass and began to dig. "Brother, what do you think of our half-siblings?" she said. Aru paused, not sure of what to say. "I…don't know. But the little female named Miney she seems quite nice." he replied. "But that little Saluki gets on my nerves." he said.

"Well you did attack our mother." she snorted. "I know your mad and all, but that was still no excuse to hurt her. She was worried about-!"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Aru, "I don't fucking care how she feels!" he ran off with tears in his eyes. "Aru…you still don't remember what happened that night, do you Big Brother?" she breathed.

On ship…

"Cross, are you still thinking of what happened that day?" asked Ben. Cross nodded her head. "Yes, I'm still shocked by Aru's reaction." she said. "I wonder why he acted like that? He had to have had a reason for doing so." said Chutora. "Yeah me too." said Tony.

"…What happened that day your friends were killed Cross? I've heard rumors that a big fire happened that day." said Tony. "Some dogs say it was arson. Others say it was bad karma for the humans." said Half-eye. "Really?" said Ben. "Come to think of it, there was also a fire near Kofu that same day." he thought.

With Aru…

"Why does my little Lakana keep bringing up that fight? She knows how I feel about our mother." He looked up at the sky, "_What exactly happened that day when our mother vanished? I can't remember at all; everything seems fuzzy, like it was blocked or something." _he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" yelled Aru. He saw a Saluki mix walk out of the bushes. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Maoruki. I am one of Sam's servants." he replied. "Why are you here?" he asked. "I heard you conversations with your mother and sister." he said. "Don't butt in!" yelled Aru. "I know what happened that day you and your sisters were abandoned Aru. And you five need to know." he said with seriousness in his voice. Aru eased up, "Fine I'll take you to the ship. Follow me." Aru led Maoruki back to the ship.

After a while of walking, Aru and Maoruki arrived at the ship. "I'm back and I brought someone with me!" he yelled walking. "You don't need to yell sweetie everyone can hear you just fine." said Cross. She noticed Maoruki, "Oh who is this son?" she asked. "My name is Maoruki. Nice to meet you ma'am." he said politely. "I'll be leaving now." said Aru as he left to go find Lakana.

Cross sighed heavily, "Aru…" she said. Maoruki noticed the look of sadness on her face, "Is he your son?" he asked. Cross nodded her head, "Yes, but he still believes I abandoned him and his sisters." she said sadly. "…I see. So that's why he was angry on the way back here. He hates you." said Maoruki.

Maoruki thought for a moment, _"Is Aru my…? No it couldn't be, my sister died that day when she was born."_

With Aru…

"Hey Aru!" yelled Tony running up to him. "What do ya want?" asked Aru. "Hey did Lakana come back with you?" asked Tony. "No, I thought she came back on her own." replied Aru. "As anyone seen her?" asked Aru. They paused, "Shit!" yelled Aru as he ran back outside. "Hey wait!" yelled Tony.

With Damon and Makara…

"Stop struggling bitch." said Makara as he pinned Lakana to the ground. Lakana glared at him, "…Traitor." she breathed. "So Makara, we will wait for Aru to arrive. In the meantime, I will grab Tesshin. Come with me" Damon said running off, Makara following behind him…

"Sister! Where are you!" screamed Aru. He ran checking everything in his sight. "Lakana!" yelled Tony. "Big brother…" Aru's ears focused on the direction of her voice. Aru and Tony ran toward her voice. They found her tied up to a tree. "Brother…" she said weakly. The two males began to untie her. When she was freed, Lakana hugged her brother. "Thank you…" she said. "Are you okay?" asked Tony. "Yes I'm fine."

"Who did this to you?" asked Aru. "Makara did, he's betrayed us. And he had a Koga dog with him as well. They said they wanted to kill Tesshin." She said stumbling back in the direction of the ship. "Aru I'm fine." she said as Aru lifted her onto his back. "Nonsense, you're hurt." he said as the three ran back to the ship…

"Leave Tesshin alone! He has done nothing to you!" yelled Cross as she stood between Damon and her pups. "On the contrary, he has everything to do with me lady." snarled Damon. "He is my little brother." "Why would you kill your own brother?" asked Cross. "Because he stole everything simply for being born! I was supposed to be the heir of the Koga clan, but because he was born, he stole that from me!" screamed Damon. With those words he charged at Cross, slamming her into the side of the ship. "Mother!" yelled Maya as she and her sisters ran to defend their mother and half-siblings. "Mother, Lana and I will get the pups to safety, Draga will assist you okay?" she said firmly. "I see, thank you dear." Cross said leaving with the pups.

With Aru…

"_Please let me get there in time!" _thought Aru as he and Tony ran as fast as they could to get back in time. The three reached the ship and ran inside. They saw Damon with his jaw on Maya's neck. "Get off her!" yelled Tony as he slammed into Damon's body. Damon snarled and glared at Tony. "How dare you interfere with my plan!" he yelled.

"Leave my sisters alone." said Aru in an icy tone of voice laced with venom. "Overprotective of your sisters I see." smirked Damon. "But it's too late to stop my plan. My friend has already left to deal with your mother." Aru's eyes widened, "Tony, take care of this bastard. I'll find the other guy." said Aru as he ran off.

"So is the best an Ohu soldier can do?" mused Makara as he walked slowly over toward Cross. "You're just a female dog. What can you do?" he smirked. "You traitor, why are you doing this?" yelled Draga. "Why? Because I was sick and tired of being told to do justice time and time again! I was sick and tired of staying in that town. I had planned to take over the town, but Yukina and James got in my way. So I came up with a new plan-follow the Ohu army around to see what their weaknesses were. And you know what I found?" He laughed, "That you mutts are so naïve! And that will be your downfall!" he yelled charging at the pups. "I won't let you, traitor!" yelled Aru, slamming into Makara. "Are the pups okay?" asked Aru. "Yes they're fine." Aru turned his attention to Makara. "Let's take this out side, shall we?" yelled Aru as he pushed Makara outside a hole in the ship.

Outside, there were barrels of oil outside. "Bastard!" screamed Makara as he got up. Aru noticed he was covered in oil. "_At this rate, I'll lose!" _thought Aru. He looked around for a way to defeat him. His eyes wandered to a box of matches humans had left behind. "_That might work."_ he picked up a match, lighting it. "How 'bout some fire!" yelled Aru as he threw the match at Makara setting him on fire.

"You think you can defeat evil that easily? Akakabuto and Sniper were just the beginning!" yelled Makara as he burned to death. Aru sighed and went back inside.

"Aru!" yelled Lakana as everyone ran over to him. "Makara has been dealt with. What happened to the Koga dog?" asked Aru. "He ran off. Don't know where he went though." said Maoruki. Aru smiled. "Brother, do you remember what happened the day mom went missing?" asked Maya. Aru shook his head, "No, I don't."

"Well, apparently Maoruki saved us!" she said, "Mom never abandoned us at all!" finished Maya.

"She…didn't?" said a confused Aru. He looked at the ground, "Have I been wrong the whole time?" he looked at Cross, "I…I'm…sorry…mother." he said. Cross licked his head, "It is alright my son." she said.

Elsewhere…

"So Makara has failed me." said Damon. He smirked, "Now to try something else. "How have things been, my cousin?" asked Simon walking out of the bushes. "Nothing." replied Damon. "Follow me, my mate wishes to talk to you."


	27. Chapter 27 Attack

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 27-Attack

"So how many dogs do we have now, Bill?" asked Minazuki. Bill looked over the army they had collected in the past three months. "I'd say we have about 500 now. About what half Sniper has." replied Bill. Minazuki sighed, "This will have to do for us. We don't have anymore time to spare." said Minazuki walking away, "Where are you going?" asked Bill. "To tell James about this. He needs to know." said Minazuki. "I hope Minazuki will be okay. I know he is overprotective of his children." he said to himself…

"Hey James." said Smoke. James looked over at his mate, "Yes Smoke, what is it?" he asked. "When this war is over…do think we could have kids?" he asked blushing. "Sure." said James licking his cheek. Smoke replied by nipping his ear.

"Hey you two, get a room!" yelled Kazetora. Smoke glared at them. "We don't want you to see you making out!" said Kurotora. "Oh shut up, you two!" yelled Mozart.

James chuckled. "Hey James, how are you?" said Bill. James turned his head. "Oh Bill! I'm…just fine." said James.

"I need to ask you something. Have you seen Sara anywhere? She went missing a while ago and we haven't been able to find her at all." he said. James shook his head.

"I think she said she was going to Shikoku herself. She seemed kind of upset to me." said James. "On her own?" yelled Bill. "That's crazy!" he said. "I'll get 50 dogs to come with me. Tell my brother Sam I'm going out for a bit, okay? He's always been a worrywart over me, you know." he said running off. "Hey wait Bill!" yelled James. He sighed, "Baka…"

"So my brother went to go find Sara then. We'll wait here until he comes back." said Sam walking up to James. "You heard us then." said James not turning around. "Yes I did. Bill was always the more reckless one of our litter." said Sam chuckling.

In Shikoku…

"Stubborn fucker!" cursed Kyra as the four were running. Some unknown dogs were chasing after them for unknown reasons. "Sara!" yelled Bill in the distance. "I don't believe it! It's Bill!" said Sara excitedly. "Bill? You mean Bill the bandit?" asked Suruki. "Yes him!" yelled Sara, "And it looks like he has help with him!" said Rikun.

Bill ran up to them, "Are you alright Sara?" asked Bill. "Yes, I'm fine. I've found a few friends." said Sara. Bill looked at the three dogs behind Sara. "So are you willing to help us fight those bastards?" asked Kyra. "Yes ma'am." said Bill. "Men! Fight off those dogs!" yelled Bill. "Yes Sir!" yelled the dogs.

"Look, they've stopped! Kill them!" yelled a dog. "This is gonna be hell, I see." mused Mora.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28 Mora snaps

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 28-Mora's wrath

"Oh shit!" said Mora as she dodged a bite from another dog. The dog slammed into the ground.

"Sis, you okay?" asked Mozart.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Mora as she slammed past two dogs.

"Halt!" said a voice.

"My name is Baca! You aren't getting past us!" he said grinning. "Like you can stop us." said Mozart.

"Oh really? Just look around you fools!" he said. The two noticed that about forty dogs had surrounded them.

"Your chances of escaping are slim. Just give up." he said.

"You'll just die like all the other dogs I've killed!" he said laughing.

"Especially that one female I met one day…" Baca said trailing off. "She was an Akita just like you, blue-eyes. A rather strong female at that too." he said walking toward Mora slowly.

"She was yellow-furred just like you. Her eyes were also the same, blue like yours." he said when he got to Mora's face, which showed horror and shock.

"You…knew our grandparents?" snarled Mozart, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Yes…I did." Baca smirked,

"Her name was Kiniro if I recall correctly." Baca had the most insane look on his face that Mora had ever seen.

"And do you know what I did to her?" he said whispering in her ear huskily.

"I fucked her." he said.

At that moment, the world seemed to freeze for Mora.

"Wha…?" she said.

"Shocked, are we? Your other grandparents couldn't do a goddamn thing to me! They were so weak, it made me laugh!" said Baca.

"Oh, how satisfying it was to hear her scream! She was a good toy for me." he said chuckling.

"And als-!" Before Baca could say anymore, he noticed Mora was shaking.

"Terrified, are we? You're shaking scared!" he said laughing.

"You…" said Mora.

"You…" she said again.

"…Sis?" said Mozart backing up in fear. Mora looked Baca in the eyes,

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" she screamed rushing at Baca. She grabbed him by the neck and threw him into his soldiers.

"Mora!" yelled Mozart. She saw her sister attacking the enemy dogs. She wanted to move, but her feet seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"No…this isn't like you!" she said crying, the others fighting around her seemed to her blur, like a fog.

Meanwhile, Mora had chased Baca into the forest. Baca dodged Mora's attack, landing on the ground.

"Lady please, let's be reasonable!" begged Baca backing up into a wall. Mora walked up to Baca, a look of anger in her eyes.

"You…! How could you do that to my grandmother?!" she snarled.

"There will be no mercy for you!" she said tearing Baca's throat open. Blood splattered everywhere. Baca stumbled back to the battlefield, Mora behind him.

"You see this!?" she yelled, tossing Baca to the ground still bleeding.

"This is what happens to those who've harm my family!" she said, tearing off Baca's balls, causing him to scream and cough up blood. Soon, Baca grew weaker and died, shocking his followers.

"Let's leave!" screamed one of them as they ran back.

"Cowards!" yelled Moratora. She noticed Mozart's expression. "Mozart…I" she began.

"Sister…" she said standing up. Mora saw the look in her eyes. "I…I…just lost it." said Mora crying.

"When I heard what happened to grandma, I just…" she trailed off, collapsing on the ground sobbing.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Chika and Deathclaw were inside the temporary room inside of an old tree trunk, sharing body heat in order to stay warm.

"Brother." said Chika quietly.

"Yes, my dear sister?" said Deathclaw licking his sister's face seductively. Chika made a low sigh and licked him back.

"What do you think about our father?" she asked in an uncaring voice. Deathclaw snorted,

"You'd think I'd care if he died?" he said. Chika chuckled,

"Of course. You never cared much for him. Neither did I."

Deathclaw flipped his sister over onto her back, continuing to lick her face.

"I love it when we can be alone like this. No one to bother us at all." he breathed on her ear huskily.

"Of course, brother. No better bother us." she said licking his cheek.

"Yes, no one at all…" she replied. After a moment of silence, Chika asked…

"Do you want…oh you know…have some fun?" she said with a devilish grin on her muzzle. Deathclaw blinked, then grinned,

"Of course…"

Outside…

"Oh god, they're at it AGAIN?" asked one of the guards. He turned to his friend

"I can't believe we have to stand guard while they're doing that!" he spat.

"I know, they fuck more than rabbits do for god's sake!" said his friend groaning.

"Having problems, you two?" asked a Saluki passing by. The two guards looked at one another.

"Hey, have we seen this Saluki before?" asked the first guard.

"How could you forget me?" said the Saluki.

"My name is Bianca!"

"Oh Bianca! Sorry about that, hehe!" said the second guard. Bianca shook her head,

"You two…"

A loud noise came from inside the tree trunk, catching the attention of the three outside dogs.

"Again?" hissed the first guard.

"What do you mean 'Again'?" asked Bianca.

"Oh nothing!" said the first guard.

"Whatever. Carry on." said Bianca as she left. When she was out of ear shot,

"There isn't anyone in our pack called Bianca, is there?" asked the second guard.

"Yeah you ARE right. That little-!"

"_Thump_" with a silent noise, the first guard fell unconscious.

"Hey bro, you okay?" asked the second guard.

"_Thump_" went the second guard.

"Fools…do they have any competent guards here?" muttered Damon as he walked out of the bushes.

"Well whatever, since my first plan didn't work, I'll have to change tactics…" he grinned.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"WHAT DO YA MEAN BACA'S DEAD!" screamed Deathclaw in anger. His messenger shuddered,

"I-I'm s-sorry, bu-but t-that's what…my fr-friend told me!" he said. Deathclaw snorted in anger,

"Guards, just kill him." he said bluntly.

"Make his death painful."

The dog's eyes widened,

"No wait, please don't!" he said as the guards dragged him away.

"Dumbass." said Chika as she walked in.

"Ah Chika-chan, what's going on?" he said.

"I just learned about the identity of Baca's killer. She's an Akita named Mora." she said.

"Mora?" said Deathclaw.

"The granddaughter of Kiniro and Kaze. She has a brother and sister. Her brother's the one who leads the current Ohu army right now." said Chika.

"Kiniro and Kaze's granddaughter eh?" he said turning around.

"Who told you this information love?"

"I did, sire." said Damon walking out from the shadows.

"Weren't you one of Kurojaki's minions?" asked Deathclaw. He shook his head.

"Never mind, I want you to find out the whereabouts of Mora, NOW." said Deathclaw. Damon bowed,

"As you wish, my lord." he said as he walked outside.

"Plan B is set in action, now to carry it out. If this works, I can avenge my father Kurojaki and get rid of Tesshin!" he said with confidence. He began walking down the mountain path and into the forest nearby. However, he was not the only one going into the forest…

"I wonder where they could be. They must be nearby." said Bianca.

"They HAVE to be here." said Doreen next to her. Bianca smiled

"Loosen up, stop being so tense Doreen." she said.

"I can't relax knowing that Rocket and his brothers could be in trouble!" she snapped.

The bushes began to rustle, making some leaves fall off. "Someone's in there." said Doreen. She raised her head,

"Show yourself!" she yelled.

"Why hello there ladies, heheh!" said Damon as he walked out.

"I never knew someone was following behind me!" he snarled.

"Why are you here, I wonder? Could it be you aren't loyal to Deathclaw, is it?" he snickered.

"It is none of your business what we do, Damon." said Doreen coldly.

"Just piss off already."

"Why, how cold of you Doreen!" he said grinning.

"Why are you acting like this, I wonder? Hmmm, could it be that your mate has died, is it?" he laughed. Doreen's eyes widened,

"Bastard! I'll make you regret that!" She said as she slammed him into the ground…

Nearby…

"You hear that? That sounded like Damon! Follow me!" yelled Aru as he and his friend Mora ran toward the noise.

"Wait up!" said Mora as she lagged behind Aru…

"Bastard!" yelled Doreen as she was pinned to the ground by Damon. He grinned,

"You look lovely today. I'll think I'll have you as my new mate!" he said licking his lips.

"Doreen!" said Bianca.

"You think you can beat me with that weak body of yours?" said Damon grinning.

"You were never very strong, were you now?" he laughed. Bianca flinched slightly.

"Damnit…" she said under her breath.

"Leave them alone!" yelled Aru. Damon looked up to see his enemy.

"You again." spat Damon as he got off Doreen. He turned to face Aru directly.

"You got in my way last time, but things are different now." he said snarling.

"Really? I think they'll be just the same as last time! I'll kill you like I did with Makara!" Aru yelled.

"Mora, go get those two Salukis to safety alright?" he asked.

"No, I'm fighting with you!" Mora yelled.

"…Fine. Just don't get killed on me, got it?" he said.

"It's four-on-one now! You can't win Damon!" yelled Bianca.

"On the contrary, I think the odds are in my favor." said Damon as he licked his lips. Three other Koga dogs jumped down from the trees.

"I think the odds are even now!" he yelled as they charged at the enemy.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29 Sniper and Lucy

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 29-Sniper and Lucy

"Sniper-sama…" breathed Lucy. "Lucy…it's been quite some time since we've last seen each other." he said quietly. "…Almost a year." said Lucy. She had tears in her eyes. "I wanted to thank for helping me bury my mate." she said walking up to him.

"_God she's hot!" _thought Sniper as Lucy rubbed against him.

"By the way…" she began. "Yes, what is it?" asked Sniper. "After Terry died, Gin seemed to be rather cold to me for some reason. I don't know why. He seemed angry if I even brought up his name. When I asked how he died, he said bears killed him." she said.

Sniper smirked, _"This could work in my favor. I could use this against him!" _Sniper hugged Lucy closer to him.

"I know how you feel, Lucy." he said. "You blame this on him."

Lucy began to cry, "Why! Why did they cast me out!" she cried.

"Cast you out?" asked Sniper. "I…got angry at Gin. We got into an argument about Terry's death. He said that there was nothing he could have done to prevent his death. I yelled at him saying that he didn't even try to help him. But he said that I had to move on with my life. The way he said those words, they seemed so cold." she said, hoping to gain pity from Sniper.

"That isn't what really happened, is it my pretty?" said Sniper as he leaned into Lucy's face. Lucy blushed, "How-!"

"How?" said Sniper has he walked around Lucy. "Because you want revenge, don't you?" he said smirking.

"How were you REALLY cast out of the Ohu army?" he asked grinning.

"How…After Terry died, I wanted to kill Gin. I felt angry with him for some reason. When he was alone burying his father, I saw it as an opportunity to kill him, but that German shepherd got in my way. They exiled me soon after." he said, her voice laced with venom.


	30. Chapter 30 Lucy

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 30-Tainted Love and Fall from Grace

"And you me to help you get revenge?" asked Sniper.

"Yes, I know you are quite strong and have a lot of followers. So please!" she said crying. Sniper began licking her face.

"I would do anything for you Lucy. I can't believe Gin would not care about Terry."

"Also, I really like how headstrong you are." he said.

"I see you've grown tired of being a good girl, have you?" he grinned

Lucy grinned evilly,

"Yes, I have grown tired of being a goody-two shoes! My father always shoved how good being kind was down my throat! I could have cared less about Terry. He was only needed so I could be popular." she said excitedly.

Sniper grinned.

"And you want to join my army?" asked Sniper.

"Yes, and I want to be your mate, Sniper!" said Lucy as she rubbed up against Sniper's body.

"You love me, huh?" said Sniper as he moved his paw all over her body, making her gasp.

"That…that feels good!" she gasped. Sniper leaned in her ear, "Why don't we take this somewhere private, my dear?" The two walked off to Sniper's room…

"You'll pay for killing my father!" yelled Damon as he charged at Gin. Gin dodged to the left.

"Why…why do you continue this needless fighting!?" yelled Gin.

Damon smirked,

"Why? Because you Ohu fools are so sickening about friendship and love! It makes me want to hurl!" he spat.

"And you know what?" he grinned.

Gin hesitated to answer.

"My mother was the same way. She was always going on about love and all that shit. So I got rid of her and my brothers." Gin's jaw dropped,

"Why-!"

"Why? They were in my way to being the leader of the Koga clan. But Tesshin survived thanks to that no good Saluki!" he snarled.

"My mother saved Tesshin before?" asked Aru.

"Yes, when we were recruiting Akame. Wilson tried to get revenge on Kurojaki for killing his family, bur Cross intervened before he could do so."

Aru thought for a moment,

"Mother, you weren't as bad as I thought you were…were you?"

"Aru, watch out!" yelled Gin. Aru turned around as Damon slammed him into the ground.

"Dumbass! Always watch where your oppenents are!" yelled Damon.

"Aru!" yelled Bianca and Doreen. Mora stared, unsure of what to do.

"_If I don't do something soon…"_ she thought.

Mora snuck behind Damon,

"Perfect!" she jumped in Damon's direction. Damon however, saw this coming. He let go of Aru and raised his paw, ready to punish Mora's carelessness.

"Shit!" cursed Mora. Damon's paw slammed down across her nose. Mora stumbled, trying not to fall on her face. She turned around, only to see Damon swinging his paw again. His paw hit her forehead and chin.

"Mora!" yelled Aru. He tried to get up, only to fall back down. "Damn!"

"Aru!" yelled Bianca.

"Can you make sure he stays safe?" asked Doreen.

"Yes, I will." replied Bianca.

Meanwhile, Mora had been chased into the forest.

"Crap!" she cursed. Blood was pouring from all over her body, from her face all the way across her body.

"You can't get away from me!" yelled Damon. Mora looked around, unable to see Damon.

"Try looking up!" yelled Damon as he jumped from the trees.

He landed on Mora.

"Want to know where we are, bitch?" he asked. Mora looked around to see a furnace and some sticks.

"We're near a cattle farm." He got off of Mora and grabbed one of the sticks, putting it inside the fire.

"What?" Mora tried to stand, but was weak from lack of blood. Damon walked back to Mora grinning.

"Ready bitch?" he said as he pushed the brand onto Mora's chest. Mora's eyes widened as she let out a blood-curdling scream…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The air filled with the screams coming from Mora.

"Sister!" said Mozart. Mozart began to run in the direction the yells were coming from.

"Mozart, wait!" yelled Lakana. "Wait up, damnit!"

"Enjoying this bitch?" smirked Damon. Mora's eyes were filled with tears from all of the pain she was feeling.

"_Help anyone! Somebody!"_ she thought.

"Get off her, bastard!" yelled Mozart. She slammed into him with force, knocking him into the shed.

Damon got up shaking himself,

"How dare you…!" Mozart snarled. She ran over to Mora,

"Are you okay, sis?" She noticed her sister's body was now covered in scars from head to toe. On her chest was a fresh star-shaped scar.

"It hurts." was all Mora could say. "It hurts." Mozart glared at Damon.

"It will be alright Mora." said Lakana running up.

"I got help from John-sama." She said.

"Lakana, can you get my sister to safety?" asked Mozart.

"Me and John will handle this." Lakana nodded, making sure to pick Mora up gently.

Lakana ran off with speed.

With Mora out of danger, Mozart turned her attention to Damon. "You…will…die!" she said, voice laced with venom. Damon walked back a little, scared from the look in Mozart's eyes.

"Y-you won't beat me!" he said regaining his composure.

"Scared?" said Mozart walking up to him. "You should be."

"This way, hurry!" said Lakana. She had found James and alerted him to the problem.

"So Damon has appeared again?" he said running.

"Yes, you saw what they did to your sister!" she panted.

"He placed a fucking brand on her chest!" James looked at her, horrified. "You're shitting me, right?"

"I'm not shitting you, James!" yelled Lakana.

"You bitch!" snarled Damon bleeding. Mozart smirked, "Had enough?" she said, her voice laced with madness. She howled with laughter,

"Oh I know the perfect punishment for **you**!" she grinned.

Meanwhile, John was watching with horror on his face.

"Mozart…"

Mozart charged at Damon with rage. He tried to flee, but Mozart grabbed his tail causing him to scream in pain. She pinned him to the ground.

"You are **not** getting away!" she snarled.

She picked him up by the neck and began dragging him toward the furnace.

"What do you plan on doing to me, wench?" growled Damon. "Doing to you what you did to my little sister, asshole!" She shoved him near the furnace.

"Your plan will…" he trailed off, noticing the sinister grin on her muzzle.

"Wh-what the?" he said. Mozart began laughing maniacally. She grinned.

"Wh-what's gotten into you!" he yelled.

"Oh nothing." she grinned. "Want to be like your father, Damon?" she giggled. "Burned alive?"

"What do you know about my father?" asked Damon.

"Would you like to know how he died?" she said with seriousness.

"He killed himself. By fire." she said.

"He died because he was too loyal to his mission. Too loyal to see the truth right in front of him." she said.

"What…do you mean too loyal?" asked Damon.

"He attempted to flee from the Ohu army, leaving Tesshin behind to be killed."

"So? Why should I care about that runt?" huffed Damon.

"He was only a few weeks old. You were 4 at that time, right?" she asked, calming down briefly. She glared at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes, but how-?" asked Damon confused. His face held a state of confusion. Mozart waited for him to answer.

"He cared about that runt. He must have cared about you Damon. Where the heck has that honor of the Koga clan my father told me so much about?" she asked.

"Has all of that honor died when your clan became cannibals?"

Damon began to hesitate, "Well…" Mozart sighed,

"You'll never understand!" she yelled getting angry again. "I'll kill you!"

"Sis wait, stop!" yelled James.

"He hurt our sister! He won't get away with this!" screeched Mozart dragging Damon back to the furnace. John blocked her path,

"Mozart, please **stop** this. This isn't like you!" he yelled.

"Get…out…of…my…way!" growled Mozart.

"Sweetheart, please stop!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned around to see Alice in tears. "Sweetie, I know you're angry on what happened to Mora, but this is not the way to solve it!" she cried.

Mozart hesitated for a moment, "Sister, please listen to mom. Please." begged James.

Mozart dropped Damon to the ground, who quickly fled into the forest.

"Thank you…" said John.

"I'm…sorry." said Mozart. Don't worry, we'll find a way to get back at him someday." said James.

"I hope so." growled Mozart walking back to the camp.

"…And so we will Sniper and his army in a week. We currently have about over 400 soldier with us at the moment." said Bill.

"Soon we will show Sniper what the might of the Ohu army is like!" yelled Minazuki. The crowd cheered. "Now get some rest, we are going to start making our way back to Gajou." said James.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Foolish bitch, she should have killed me when she had the chance!" snarled Damon as he limped away from the cattle farm. Along the way, he had stepped on an old rusty nail, which caused a rather nasty cut.

"Damnit, why do things like this keep happening to me?" he thought as he laid down to rest. He lay down for a while, thinking about his life.

Flashback…

"You foolish son of mine." snarled Kurojaki as he punished his son. Damon stood up slowly, "B-but dad." His father snarled at him, causing him to shrink. "You failed to catch a simple bird that was injured. How else would I be disappointed in you?"

Kurojaki turned around to leave. "Oh by the way, your mother Suki is pregnant again, so you'll be a big brother soon. So you better shape up quick." he said as he left.

Damon shook himself. "Why does they even keep me around? It's clear they don't love me." Damon walked outside to look at the moon. "So beautiful…just like Fume." he muttered.

"You think I'm beautiful, Damon?" said Fume as she walked up to her mate.

"Ah Fume-chan, I…" Damon stuttered as Fume nuzzled against him.

"The pups have been kicking my insides like crazy, they miss their father love." she said, looking down at her stomach.

"Sorry, my dad was just talking with me." said Damon.

End Flashback…

"I hope Fume and my mother made it out alive." muttered Damon. "I wonder if the pups have been born yet." he said getting up.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled with activity. Damon tensed, ready to fight off the supposed threat.

"You think you can escape me that easily Damon, you're wrong." said a familiar voice.

"That voice, is that really you Simon?" asked Damon. Simon looked at him and smiled. "It's been a while, my little brother." he smirked.

"Indeed it has." said Damon. "How has Tegan been?" he asked.

"Oh just fine, our sons have gotten quite strong." said Simon with pride.

"What about your daughters?" he asked. Simon snorted, "They've betrayed us and joined the Ohu army." he growled.

"Damn! Any sign of our mother or my mate?" asked Damon.

Simon shook his head, "Yes, Tegan spotted her just a short while ago near a human town."

"Really? Can you lead me to Tegan then?" asked Damon. Simon nodded. "Just follow me brother." he said turning around.

"Ah Simon, you finally found your brother Damon." said Tegan smirking. Damon bowed, "Nice to meet you, lady Tegan. My brother has told me a lot about you." he said.

"I'll bet he has. Has he told about our current problem?" asked Tegan.

"What problem?" said Damon. "About our boss Sniper. He's been wary of us and is planning to kill us soon."

"Yes, and I bet he told that new bitch of his about us." snarled Cutler.

"Ah, I see. Shall I be of any help then?" asked Damon.

Tegan smirked, "All according to plan." "Yes, can I ask you to come with me somewhere?" she asked.

Simon led Damon to a pit with lots of bones scattered around.

"So this is where you wanted me to come. This place doesn't look very pleasant." muttered Damon. He looked around, seeing what the area had. He failed to notice his brother pick up a sharp bone.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Damon.

"Brother?" he called out.

Suddenly, he felt the bone stab him in the stomach. He fell to the ground,

"Fool, you were always weaker than me. You never really kept your eye out." said Simon as he left, leaving his brother to die alone…


	31. Chapter 31 Back to Gajou

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 31-Back to Gajou

(Warning: Mpreg)

Sniper was sitting in Gin's room grooming himself.

"_That foolish Gin, does he really think his new stand-in leader can defeat me? That naïve fool…I was always better than you." _he thought. He turned his head to see his mate walk inside.

"Ah Lucy-chan, why have you come in here?" he asked as she sat down next to him. It appeared to him that she had changed.

She smiled, "I was just thinking about our future, dear." Sniper smirked, "Really now?" he said. He pulled his new mate closer to him, pleased to she her happy and content.

"Yes, Sniper…" she said trailing off.

"Yes Lucy?" asked Sniper.

"What do…think about having pups?" she asked blushing. Sniper's jaw hit the floor,

"Lucy, are you-!" he said.

"I'm going to be a father?!" he said shocked…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As the Ohu army was running back, John looked over at his mate Gin. "Gin, are you alright?" he asked. "You seem sick again."

"I can carry you if you want." he said out of worry. Gin smiled and shook his head,

"I'm fine, I can run a little longer." he said. Smiling at his mate only made him worry more.

"Gin!" yelled Smoke. "James wanted me tell you that we are almost back at Gajou." he said. Grinning, he also said that James was pleased that he was feeling better.

"Good, thank you Smoke. Tell him that I am thankful he worries for me." Smoke ran back up to where James was.

"Sniper will pay for what he did to you love. And what he did to Ohu as well." said John. Gin seemed a little scared.

The pack stopped at the edge of Gajou just near the forest's edge. James stared at Gajou, tense with excitement.

"James, are you okay?" asked Yukina. Flicking her tail, she asked him if Smoke had seemed sick.

"You seem kinda nervous lately." she said. "I'm fine Yukina. "It's just…" he trailed off.

"Are you worried about Smoke? He has been kind of sick lately like the leader." she said. "Do you know what is plaguing him?" asked James. Yukina whispered in his ear.

"What?! Smoke is having my…!" he said shocked. "Yes, he just didn't have the time to tell you." said Yukina.

"I see thank you." he said calming down. He smiled,

"So, the legends ARE true about males being blessed by the gods like Sara told me." he mused. "She was right about us…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Everyone! Tomorrow we will start the final battle with Sniper! I want you all to get as much rest as you can! We will likely be fighting for hours, so if are not ready, I suggest you stay behind!" yelled James.

He locked eyes with Gin, who nodded. "Also, I will name the four detachments for tomorrow's battle!  
>First, Kisaragi will lead with the Mutsu Generals and the Tora siblings!<p>

Second, Hakuro will lead with Mikana's pack!

Third, Yukina will lead with her pack!

And lastly, John will lead with the more experienced Ohu soldiers! Now get some rest!" said James as he left. The crowd filled with the sounds of talking.

"What are going to try in battle, I wonder?" asked one of them.

"That was a great speech, my son. We were so proud of you." said Jim.

"Thanks dad." said James. "Son, there is something we wish to tell you." said Alice…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"What?..." James couldn't believe what his parents just said, "You mean that dog my sister killed…did that to my grandmother?" he said in shock. Alice nodded, tears starting in her eyes.

"Yes, my mother Kiniro was the most beautiful female in the town, earning the attention of many males. Baca was one of them." she said.

"But Kiniro turned them all down. Except one male." said Jim. "Kaze." said James. They both nodded,

"Yes, Kaze-my father. He fell as the humans put it: Head over heels." she said.

"After a year of refusing to become his mate, she accepted his proposal. A few years later, I was born." said Alice.

"But Baca was jealous, he just couldn't accept the fact his "girlfriend" as he thought would mate with someone else. So he came over to where the young couple lived…do you wish to hear this, son? It's quite graphic." said Jim gravely.

James nodded, "Yes…"

"Kiniro was raped. And killed." said Alice crying. "What's rape?" asked James, not liking where the conversation was going.

"When you are forced to have sex against your will." said Jim. He shuddered at the thought,

"Her suffering went on for hours. He eventually killed her. When Kaze and my parents came home, they were killed as well." said Alice.

James sat absorbing what his parents had said,

"I see, no wonder you didn't talk about this with my sisters." he said after a moment of silence.

"You didn't want them to go after him for revenge and get killed." he said in realization

"Yes, but Mora found out, so she went crazy and killed him." said Alice. "I suppose fate had other plans, I guess." she said.

"Son, don't let what happened to your sister happen to you. Revenge is never the best reason to kill someone." said Alice. "Remember that, my son." said Alice.


	32. Chapter 32 Ohu vs Sniper Part 1

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 32-Ohu versus Sniper's army part 1-Mutsu Generals and Tora Siblings

(Note: This part and the following three parts happen at the same time. Just letting you know now.)

"So, this is the first area." said Kisaragi looking around. The area consisted of a field with few places to hide, with the exception of a few stumps. The air smelled of rotten corpses and dead bears.

"Suspicious, if you ask me Kisaragi, it doesn't feel safe at all." muttered Fuegotora, sniffing the air. His tail flicked back and forth. His half-siblings seemed tense as well. Hell, everyone was on edge.

"I smell trouble." said Hollytora. The Shepherd mix looked around her.

Minazuki looked at Kisaragi, asking.

"Boss, what will we do when we find the enemy? We need to come up with a strategy." he said.

"But…" said Kintora. Uzuki walked up to her,

"What's up, Kintora? Got something to say?" he asked. Everyone turned to look at her,

"Well, I think the enemy is already here." he said, getting into a fighting stance. The others got ready to fight, seeing someone walk out from between the trees. It was Tegan, Simon, their sons, and Cutler.

"Well, what do we have here?" she sneered evilly.

"Just some Huskies and random mutts!" she said. "Simon, Cutler: kill them." she yelled.

"Boys: go after the runt. The rest of you: fight!"

Cutler ran towards Minazuki while Simon ran towards Hazuki. Minazuki dodged to his Cutler's left side and sunk his teeth in. "Bastard!" he snarled kicking him off.

"Minazuki, don't be reckless!" yelled Kisaragi.

"He's doing that to aggravate you! Focus!" he yelled as he dodged Viral's attack. Minazuki turned back to glare at Cutler, who was licking his lips. He began chuckling.

"What's the matter, freak? Someone got your tounge?" he chuckled.

"Freak? What?" muttered Minazuki.

"Yeah, I called you a freak. Got a problem with it?" he said. "Males are supposed to be dominant, not get pregnant like you did, freak. What you did was against nature!" he yelled. Minazuki's fur began to bristle.

Minazuki's eyes flared with anger,

"How dare you insult me and Akatora's pups like that! You have no idea what love is, and yet you tell me what and who to love?! What a fucking hypocrite!" he snarled.

Cutler's eyebrow twitched,

"Why you little-!" he started, but Minazuki cut him off, biting into his throat. He started to choke Cutler.

"Gah!" he cursed.

"Uncle Cutler!" yelled Sora, looking away from Kintora, failing to notice that Kintora had vanished.

"Huh what?" he said looking around, "Where'd the brat go!?" he yelled. Kintora had climbed a tree,

"Man, I hope he doesn't see me here." he muttered as he crept slowly on the tree branch. His eyes narrowed on a vine, mind flashing back to when her elder half-brother was taken down.

"A vine…this might work!" he said a little loud. Sora looked up, "There you are!" he yelled grinning.

Kintora grabbed the vine and jumped down, "Onii-san!" she yelled at Fuegotora.

"One moment!" he yelled back. Kintora dodged Sora's sharp fangs, just barely enough that they left a small scar.

"Ouch!" she said.

"Bastard, leave her alone!" yelled Fuegotora as he slammed into Sora, knocking him out cold.

"Now what did want to ask me, sister?" said Fuegotora. She showed him the vine,

"Oh no, you remember that?" he said nervously. Kintora nodded, "So you're saying we use this…oh, I think I know what Kyou was thinking back then!" he said.

He grabbed part of the vine in his mouth.

"We use this on their servants, got it?" said Kintora.

The two braced themselves as they heard the voices of about five other dogs running toward the battle-scene.

"Go!" yelled Kintora she and her half-brother ran at full speed…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hazuki!" yelled Uzuki.

Hazuki had been surrounded by five other dogs.

"Damn! Where did they fucking come from!?" he cursed.

"Ready to die?!" yelled Simon. From behind him, he heard Moratora running toward him. He had no time to react before he was slammed into the ground.

"Thanks for the save!" yelled Hazuki. "No problem!" replied Moratora.

"Damn you!" growled Simon as he struggled to stand up, blood dripping from his shoulder.

"Simon, I suggest you run!" snarled Hollytora. "Before I kill you." she said with venom in her voice.

Simon hesitated before falling to the ground.

"Refuse to flee, I see." she said walking toward him,

"In that case, I'll kill you." she said picking up a sharp piece of bone.

"Bitch, I won't let you!" yelled Mitch. He ran in front of his father, shielding him.

"Son, just leave, please." begged Simon.

"So even a son of evil will defend even you." mused Hollytora.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Fool, you can't win!" yelled Tegan. She locked eyes with Kisaragi.

"_It won't be much longer until my plans succeed. I just need to hold on a little longer._" she thought.

"Why fight for Sniper? Haven't you done enough damage!?" yelled Kisaragi.

"You killed my son!" he snarled. Tegan shrugged, "So? He was weak, he was nothing like our father Akame. He was weak, that's why he died." he said.

"He was your half-brother!" he yelled.

"Your flesh-and-blood!" he finished. Kisaragi charged toward Tegan, slamming her into a bone, impaling her in the hip. "Mom!" yelled Sora as he tried to get up, tangled in the vines.

"_Face it Tegan, you'll die if you don't surrender. Just give up." _said a female voice. Tegan's expression changed,

"Mother?" she said, dizzy.

A few moments later, the enemy had been taken down,

"We did it, thank god!" said Uzuki. Minazuki nodded, "Yes indeed." he said.

"Do you think it was a good idea letting them escape?" asked Kintora.

"Remember we aren't out for blood here, we were just…huh, what's that?" he said noticing a shiny object on the grass.

Looking closer, he saw it was a key with the number 1 on it. "What's this?" asked Fuegotora.

"I don't know, but it might be useful." said Kisaragi picking it up.

Suddenly, the air filled with howling.

"Looks like the others did it." said Hazuki smirking.


	33. Chapter 33 Ohu vs Sniper part 2

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 33-Ohu vs Sniper Part 2-Hakuro and Mikana's packs

"So this is where the enemy hides." mused Mikana. The area was covered in skeletons of all kinds and there were flies all around. She swatted a fly that came near her face.

"Let's finish this up before the flies lay eggs in my fur." complained Hakuro. The two dogs with their respective pack following behind them, made their way to a clearing.

"You finally made it." said a voice. A Husky with black fur almost identical to Hakuro's came out of the cave.

"I was beginning to wonder whether you'd show up!" he laughed.

Hakuro snarled,

"So, you are our opponent." he turned toward his pack, "Everyone, he only has about 50 dogs with him! Show them the might of Hokkaido!" he yelled. The air had now become thick with the yells of his males.

"YES SIR!" howled the voices of his pack. Mikana began to pant a little, feeling weak for some reason like her body was losing its strength.

"…Follow Hakuro's pack!" she yelled charging into battle.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So you think you can win, do you? Fool!" yelled the black husky. Hakuro dodged his fangs,

"Why are you following Sniper?" questioned Hakuro.

"Why? Because he promised me great things: Food, females, power, he offered me everything I could ever want in life." replied the husky.

"Everyone picked on me when I was younger, so if I get stronger, no one will bully me!" he yelled.

"So that's your excuse for killing needlessly?! He will only lead you down the path of ruin!" yelled Hakuro, sinking his fangs into the husky's side. In turn, the black husky bit him in the shoulder.

"Boss!" yelled one of Hakuro's friends. He tried to run over to help his boss, but was blocked by Mikana.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled. Mikana shook her head, then turned to look at the two huskies.

"This is a battle of endurance of Hakuro. He needs to do this on his own." she said.

"But…" he trailed off. "I know how you feel, but this is his fight. Not yours." she said running back into the battlefield.

Mikana stared at Hakuro,

"You'd better win, dumbass." she muttered.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hakuro winced as the husky bit deeper into his hip,

"_Fuck, at this rate I'll be dead! I think to win before the wound gets any worse." _He threw his weight to the left, pulling the other husky and tumbling down the hill close to the lake. Hakuro's eyes widened,

"_That's the lake where Benizakura drowned!" _he thought in shock. "_Wait, that's it! I'll do the same thing he did!" _

The black husky kicked him off and slowly stood up, blood leaking from his wound, "Bastard, you're a stubborn one!" he growled.

"We Hokkaido dogs are ones to lose without a fight!" yelled Hakuro as his eyes wandered, "_Where's some rope, damnit!" _he thought.

"Boss!" yelled his friend, running down the hill. "Will?" he said in surprise. Will was carrying rope in his mouth,

"Boss! I got some rope for you!" he said stopping.

"Thank you." said Hakuro one end of the rope.

"I need you to help me wrap this around his body and fast!" he said.

"I will do anything you ask of me, boss!" said Will as the two dogs got into a fighting stance. The black husky snorted,

"What do you think a mere rope will do to me?" he laughed. "Tie me up like a pet dog?" he said, not noticing that Hakuro and Will were running toward him.

When he noticed, it was too late, "Ohhh shit…" he muttered.

The husky felt the two dogs pull him backward into the water. He flailed violently as Hakuro and Will pulled deeper.

Will pulled the rope near a tree stump that had been submerged and began wrapping the rope around it until it was tight. Hakuro nodded and the two began swimming upwards, leaving the husky to drown.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"They just keep coming!" yelled Mikana as she killed another enemy dog. She was getting tired, blood pouring from her chest, "_I'm getting too old for this anymore. This may be my last fight…" _she thought, growing weaker by the second.

Mikana turned around to feel a dog slam her down to the ground, breaking her shoulder.

"Last words?" asked the dog, smirking.

"_This is it for me." _she thought. "None? Then die!" yelled the dog.

"_My children, forgive me for leaving you. I'm sorry…I love all of you." _she thought as her throat was torn open…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"We did it…" breathed Hakuro, shaking the water off him.

"That was close, boss." said Will. Hakuro chuckled,

"And we found this strange key." he said.

"Daddy!" yelled Haka. "Come quick!" she yelled. Hakuro and Will looked at one another and began running back up the hill…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hang in there, Mikana!" yelled Haka. Mikana was lying on the ground, blood pouring from her throat.

"What happened?!" yelled Hakuro.

Haka looked at him,

"One of the enemy dogs tore her throat open." she said. Hakuro looked Mikana in the eyes, "Hakuro…" she said,

"Forgive me for dying like this…my body grew too weak over the past few weeks." she said. "I never knew."

"Tell my children…that…I…love…them." she said her last words.

"Mikana…you were a great dog. You will be buried with honor." said Hakuro.


	34. Chapter 34 Ohu vs Sniper part 3

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 34-Ohu vs Sniper part 3

Yukina was leading her pack up to the forest the third general of Sniper's army was. The forest was thick with leaves and other plant life.

"This would be the perfect place for someone to hide." said Lucas. Kyou nodded,

"This place feels eerie." he said looking up at the tree branches. Kyo's eyes focused on a shadow.

"Come out, we've spotted you." said Terra. "No use hiding from us." she snarled, wanting to get this over with in a hurry.

Deathclaw appeared, smirking.

"So you are one of my half-brothers…" he said chuckling as he stared at Kyo,

"Both of us take after our father, I see." he grinned.

Kyo glared at him, angered.

"I am nothing like our father Hougen!" he spat. Snarling, he told him, "I'm the exact opposite."

Deathclaw laughed,

"You're just jealous that he loved me and Chika, not you!" he said. Kyo growled, knowing this.

"Bastard!" yelled Kyo as he ran at Deathclaw.

"Men, attack!" yelled Deathclaw. His soldiers jumped down from the branches above, creating confusion.

"Keep it together, everyone!" yelled Yukina.

"It's just a tactic to confuse us! Hold your ground!" she yelled. Percy grabbed Deathclaw's leg, but got flung into a tree.

"Ow, damnit!" he cursed.

"You alright, Percy?" asked Kyou.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I thought I had him!"

Kyou looked out into the battlefield.

"Me too Percy…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"You always got everything in life: food, shelter, and attention! Father always saw me as useless to him!" yelled Kyo, dodging his half-brother's attack. Deathclaw smirked,

"That's because you were the runt of the litter." said Deathclaw. "You never were that strong to him. That's why he got rid of you." he said, lunging toward Kyo's throat.

Kyo smacked him in the face, scratching his cheek.

"But I never thought anyone would fall in love with you is beyond me. That runt you found could never satisfy you." he said, referring to Yukina.

"Why you! How dare you insult Yukina!" snarled Kyo, slamming into Deathclaw. Deathclaw was knocked into an old abandoned house.

"So…you think you can beat me in here?" said Deathclaw picking up a match. Kyo's eyes widened,

"You wouldn't…" he began.

Deathclaw grinned, striking the match and lighting the old house on fire.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hiyah!" said Zilla kicking a dog in the head. She panted, then began to sniff.

"Guys, something's burning!" she yelled. Yukina ran over,

"I'll go check it out! Kyo might be there!" she said running off. Zilla stared in the direction her sister went.

"Nee-chan…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The house had been engulfed in flames, making it harder to see what was going on inside.

"So brother, who was the one who killed Baca and our father Hougen!?" yelled Deathclaw struggling to see his opponent in the fire.

"Who killed them?" said Kyo in a mocking tone,

"How should I know?" he said slamming into him, pushing Deathclaw into a burning box.

"All I know is that this will be your deathplace." muttered Kyo. Deathclaw stared at his half-brother angrily,

"I won't rest until I kill you!" said Deathclaw standing up. Burning timber fell around them.

"Shit!" cursed Kyo.

"So, will you tell me who killed the two males I trusted the most?!" yelled Deathclaw. He charged at Kyo, pinning him to the ground.

"Any last words?" mocked Deathclaw. Kyo struggled to break free from his half-brother's weight.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Yukina slamming into him. Deathclaw was knocked into a pile of boxes.

"Kyo, are you okay?!" asked Yukina helping her mate up. The house began to rumble,

"Tell me when we get out of here!" she said as they ran…

"Fools…get back here!" yelled Deathclaw as the house began to fall apart…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Yukina! Kyo! They're both okay!" yelled Burukin. Yukina smiled slightly while Kyo shook off the dust. Zilla noticed that Yukina had a key in her mouth.

"What's that you found there, sister?" asked Zilla.

"A key of some kind." replied Yukina. Kyo turned his head to Yukina,

"Thanks for saving me." he said licking her cheek.

"I'd of died if you hadn't!" he joked.

"It was nothing." said Yukina. "Now we have to wait for the last group to win." she said.


	35. Chapter 35 Ohu vs Sniper part 4

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 35-Ohu vs Sniper part 4-John and the veteran soldiers

"So what are we waiting for? Let's kill them already!" yelled the figure.

"Tear them apart!"

"Snap their necks!"

"Slit their throats!"

"We need patience, my comrade. All we need to do is wait for my brother to appear and then we kill them." said the dog.

"We'll see who is the better male here." grinning evilly.

"But Harmonia, John is your-!" the servant started. Harmonia whirled around, glaring at the other dog.

"I don't care that he is my brother, just kill him!" he said, snarling. The servant walked away, leaving Harmonia to think. _You bastard, you'll get it for what you did…for getting me exiled out of the house!"_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The winds howled with ferocity, the cold stinging the bodies of the dogs as they climbed. John was in the lead, taking the veterans up the mountain. He and the veteran Ohu soldiers were walking across the back of Futago Pass, and needless to say, everyone was having a hard time getting across.

"This…looks rather unsafe. The path is so thin here!" commented Chutora as he walked slowly.

"I mean, how did Gin's father get up here on his own, anyway, use the wind!?" he cried. Kurotora looked at his brother,

"Don't worry, Akatora is watching us up there, we can't die here." talking to his brother.

"I hope so. I don't want to die here." said Chutora.

The path crumbled slightly, making everyone pause.

"That…was close. I'm too big for this path." said Moss.

"I knew I should have stayed behind."

"We just need to take this slowly and carefully." said Cross. A pebble fell down the cliff,

"If we rush, all of us could fall off and die. Let's take this slowly." she said.

As the soldiers climbed higher and higher, they had no idea they were being watched…

"Fools…they'll regret not running while they could have…" chuckled Harmonia.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Have the traps been set?" asked Harmonia as he walked around, surveying what his troops had done. The traps varied from nets to hot water.

"Everything is going according to plan, sir!" said a soldier. "We just need one more hour." he said.

"Excellent!" He grinned, "Just perfect."

"The enemy is currently resting. Shall we unleash the traps, sir?" asked a grunt.

"At once!" yelled Harmonia. His grunts went to work, activating the traps, snaring the Ohu soldiers in the net…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

After the group made their way to the plateau, they stopped to rest for a while.

"Keep an eye out for the enemy." said John as he looked around the area.

"I wonder who the enemy is?" asked Akame.

"We haven't seen anyone appear at all up here." he said.

"I'm going for a walk. Can you come with me, Moss?" said John. Moss got up and walked over to John as they left.

As they left, shadows appeared in the forest nearby.

"Move in, the leader should be there." said the figure.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So, has Tesshin been troubling you at all, Moss?" asked John as they surveyed the area.

"No, not at all. In fact, he's been great!" said Moss.

"That's good." said John.

"We should probably go back. We've been gone a while." he said.

"Yeah, we should." replied Moss.

"Let's just hope those Kai brothers haven't gotten the whole group into trouble."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Well, this is a fine kettle of crap we've gotten ourselves into, isn't it?" groaned Chutora, struggling to break out of the net.

Kurotora shook his head,

"Only if you hadn't gone crazy, bro. If only…" he sighed. Chutora raised his paw and…

*Smack* "OW, the hell, Chutora! Why'd you hit me!?" yelled Kurotora. Chutora glared at his brother.

"It's not my fault you were the one who broke our cover, dumbass!" he yelled back.

For a few moments, the two bickered back and forth.

"I see you two like the trap I set up, huh?" said a voice walking out of the shadows.

A German shepherd walked up to the net, poking at the Ohu soldiers.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled Jaguar. "Bastard…" he growled.

The dog walked around, looking at the Ohu soldiers.

"Just look at how pathetic you look, all tangled up in that net there." he grinned.

"And who might you be?" asked Akame, taking a good look at his enemy.

"I am Harmonia, one of Sniper's generals." he replied.

"And I am the brother of someone you know." he said grinning maliciously.

Akame frowned,

_"What…? What does he mean by that?"_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Great, just look at them." sighed Moss. "I knew this would happen." shaking his head.

John looked at Harmonia, eyes widening.

"Him?!" Moss looked at John, "You know that shepherd?" he asked. John nodded,

"He's my brother, but what's he doing on the enemy's side?" he growled.

"Take you don't like him?" joked Moss. John sighed,

"I hate him, he always thought I was too hot-headed, so he left."

"Why?" asked Moss. John narrowed his eyes,

"We need to rescue the others." John said running down the hill, ignoring Moss. He followed him.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So you are the legendary Ohu soldiers that took down that demon bear?" mocked Harmonia. Smirking, he asked…

"Where is my brother John, I wonder?" he asked looking around, "He isn't here, fool." said Akame,

"He's not here, but when he finds out what you've done to us, he'll kick your ass!" yelled Jaguar. Harmonia smacked him in the face, causing him to bleed.

Enraged, Moss ran at Harmonia at full speed.

"Bastard!" yelled Moss.

"Stay away from my son!" he said, charging into Harmonia, sending him into the ground. He got up, glaring at Moss, blood dripping from his face.

"Who do you think you are, slamming into me like that!?" he snarled.

Moss replied, "You hurt my son!" he yelled. "I'm not letting you get away with that!"

"So that weakling is your son?" laughed Harmonia. Looking over, he saw John.

"Brother, how goes it?" said Harmonia in a mocking tone. "How as your life been, I wonder?" he said putting his paw on the tip of his chin.

"Could it be that you've fallen in love, I wonder?" mocking his brother further. "With that silver akita male?"

John growled,

"What right do you have to say that when you've been gone the past seven years?" he frowned.

"Gone? I was kicked out the house by our mother!" yelled Harmonia, turning to face John, while Moss snuck over to cut the nets open.

"Because you tried to kill a human, that's why you were kicked out of the house!" yelled John.

"You never cared about what our father taught us! You just ignored him until he was about to die! Then you killed him!"

Harmonia howled with laughter,

"Really now? Let's fight to see who is the better brother!" he screamed, charging at John. John dodged to his left and bit his brother in the shoulder, making blood come out.

"Our mother would have never allowed you to join the side of evil!" yelled John.

"She would have blocked you from doing so!"

Harmonia bit John in his hip, making him yell in pain.

"I don't care, you were always the favored one over me, I never got any thank for all the work I did while you seemed to have it so easy in life!" he yelled.

"I just wanted to be the one in control!"

John smacked him in the face, stunning him for a moment. John used this moment to slam his brother near the cliff.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Are you guys alright?" asked Moss. The nets had been torn open, allowing his friends to get out. Jaguar walked up to his father,

"Thanks dad, but I…" he trailed off. Moss put his paw on his son's shoulder,

"It wasn't your fault, son. You guys couldn't have known that there were traps." he said, looking back at the battlefield. He could see John was gaining the upper paw.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Cross.

Moss shook his head, "This is John's fight."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So Harmonia…" teased John as he cornered Harmonia near the cliff,

"Half-ear would be ashamed of himself if he saw you now. Seeing his father fall from grace like this." Harmonia felt his paw fall off the cliff, making pebbles fall. He looked back at his brother, pretending to be sorry,

"Brother, please be reasonable. We can talk this out!" he said as his back end fell off. Hanging on, John stuck his claws into his legs, leaning in to whisper in his ear,

"…You were never meant to be king, Brother. Farewell." he said as he threw Harmonia off the cliff. Watching his brother fall, he left picking up the key he found…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Making their way back to the meeting point, the four teams presented their keys to James. Looking at the colored keys, he said…

"What were these keys doing on the mountains?" he asked, looking back up at the teams.

"We found them after we beat the generals, boss." said Terra. "Have no idea either, but maybe we can use them for something." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So my generals failed me…very well, I'll face James myself then." said Sniper. He got up and began walking to what would be the final battle area…Lucy watched, a sickening feeling settling in her pregnant stomach…

"My love…" she said, feeling that she wouldn't see him again. She growled, "If only I could get up and kill Gin…then I would get payback for humiliating me…" she breathed.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"JAMES! MAJOR PROBLEM-WOAH!" said Kyou as he fell on his face. The crowd turned over to the little akita inu who was panting.

"What's the problem?" asked Akame.

"Smoke…Smoke's in…" Before he could finish, James ran at full speed past Kyou to where his mate was…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Smoke, calm down. James will be here soon!" said Kushi trying to calm her son down. Smoke felt his stomach tense,

"Mom, my stomach, the pups!" he cried. Smoke had gone into labor after the fights had finished.

"Smoke!" yelled James as he ran inside the hole in the tree.

He walked over, licking his face.

"I'm here now, just relax." he said, seeing Smoke calm down…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Is Smoke gonna be okay?" asked Tesshin, tilting his head. Moss looked down at his adopted son and smiled,

"Don't worry, Chibi. He's just…having some stomach pains, that's all." Tesshin frowned, confused,

"That seems awful painful for just stomach pains, daddy." he said. Moss picked him up,

"Time for your bath, Chibi." he said picking him up, "My name is not Chibi…you old man…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina and Kyo were snuggling near the waterhole.

"Yukina, it seems Smoke's in labor." he said lifting his head up, looking in the direction the yells were coming from. Yukina giggled,

"Seems James is in for it now!" she joked. Both dogs laughed for a moment before Yukina spoke up,

"Kyo, do you want children someday when I get older?" she asked. Kyo blushed,

"Ummm, if you want to…" he said nervously.

"Are you scared you'll ended up like him?" she asked. Kyo nodded, "Yeah…"

"Don't worry, you'll be a great dad!" she said putting his paw on her stomach…he promptly fainted.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Take these herbs, it will help with the labor." said Moratora handing them to James, who handed them to Smoke. He ate them, a bitter taste filling his mouth.

"The head is almost out, just keep pushing!" said Kushi.

The first pup came out with ease. Kushi licked the fluids off the small pup.

"A girl." she said. As the labor went on, the other three pups came out quickly…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Kyo?" asked Yukina trying to wake her mate.

"Fuck, what do I do now!" she yelled to no one…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Awww! Look at them!" squealed Sara as she looked at the pups. Suruki raised his eyebrow at Sara's squeal,

"How many treats have you had?" he asked, worried. Sara glared at him, "Never mind that, that old legend about males giving really is true. I mean, mom gave birth to me and my siblings, I knew that but…this really is a miracle…" she said. Suruki smiled,

"I know the pups are adorable and all, but calm down!" he said.

"Don't argue in front of the pups!" growled Smoke. Looking at the pups,

"They have such odd patterns." he muttered.

"It's gonna be hard thinking of names." he said as James kissed him. "About that, why don't we think of names that are rare?" commented Suruki.

"Oh, I know a good one! How about…Liara?" asked Sara, pointing at the firstborn pup, which had a lighter brown, Black and grey pelt. Her back was black, her paws were a different color. "Liara…pretty name. That will be her name." he looked over at the fourth pup, which had mostly white on her body save for her muzzle, paws, and tail.

"Kana will be her name." said James.

"The third will be named Rikun. And the second pup shall be named Ryo." said Kushi.

"Isn't Ryo a male name?" asked Sara. Kushi nodded,

"Ryo is a unisex name, it can be used for either gender." she said.

"Why don't we let the two have some time alone with their pups." commented Suruki.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A few days later, the Ohu army took the four keys to the top of Futago pass,

"Just what **do** we do with these keys?" asked Lucas. He was just as confused as the others on what do with them.

"They're proof that you beat the four generals." said the guard standing near the cave entrance.

"So you must be the one blocking our path." said Alice.

"We have proof that we beat the four soldiers, so let us through." she said. The guard shook his head,

"Only James can enter." he said. "That is the rule, take it or leave it."

Alice looked at her son, unafraid.

"You heard him my son, only you can enter. Don't fail us." she said licking his face.

"For your children's sake." said Jim. James nodded,

"I will everyone, I promise I will come back alive." he said as he walked into the cave…


	36. Chapter 36 Final battle

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 36-James vs Sniper

The cave was dark and James could hardly find his way around, bumping into a wall every three minutes…at least that's what it felt like to him.

"Damnit, why couldn't there have been lights in here!" he growled. Just then, the torches lit up, as if in response to James's comment.

"…Okay then, that was…creepy." he said after a moment of silence. He continues walking until he came across a large door. Looking closer, he saw there where four keyholes.

"That must be what these are for." he said putting down the bag he had with him. Putting the keys in the keyholes, the door slowly opened.

"Sniper's in there…" he breathed.

"Gotta do this! For everyone's sake…" he said walking in the door. "And Smoke's…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Do you think James's okay?" asked Kyou.

"He's been in there for a while now." he said tapping his paw. The Ohu army was waiting outside the cave, waiting for James to come back.

"Don't be so impatient Kyou, you need to have faith in him." said Lucas carrying a piece of meat in his mouth.

"James WILL win, I know it!" he said lying down next to him. Kyou sighed,

"I know, but…" he started.

Lucas titled his head slightly,

"What's wrong?" he asked scooting closer to Kyou. Kyou looked at him,

"I'm worried about him going against Sniper. He might get…" trailing off.

"Might get what?" said Lucas.

"Might get killed." said Kyou. Lucas sighed,

"Kyou, you worry too much about everything man. You gotta relax…" he said, leaning into Kyou's face…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So you have arrived…at last, I can show I am the true ruler of Futago Pass!" yelled Sniper as James walked in the enclosed room, doors closing behind him.

"True ruler? You have done nothing but slaughter innocent dogs and other living things! You think that makes you a true ruler, you're wrong! A true ruler is one that has a heart of justice!" said James.

"Justice? Pfft, what a weak feeling! Power is all someone needs to rule, little runt!" replied Sniper. "You'll see…"

"See my disfigured body?" he growled, pointing out his metal legs. James winced at the sight.

"After Ben dragged me off that cliff, and Hyena attacked me, giving me these scars. So I killed him, but the water nearly killed me. Humans found me later at the base of the river. They took me to some lab where they gave me these metal legs. I thanked them, killed them and broke outside. I gathered an army to take over Ohu, but there was one small problem…" he said snarling.

"Riki, that bastard! When he was leader, I could have never taken over Ohu while he was alive." he started to laugh.

"Riki?" asked James.

"Who's he?" Sniper stopped laughing,

"He was the first leader of Ohu, Gin's father!" he snarled. James's eyes widened,

"_Fuji told me that was her mate! So Gin wasn't the first leader then…it was his father! My adopted grandfather…Fuji's mate." _he thought.

"So why do you hate Gin so much? Just what has he done to you to make you hate him so much?" asked James walking forward.

"Why?" said Sniper, also walking forward.

"Because he got in my way! I wanted to be leader, but Riki AND Gin got in my way. But enough talk! Have at you!" yelled Sniper as the two ran toward James, claws extended. Trying to swipe at his eyes, he managed to hit James in the ear, creating a small cut. The Akita shrugged off the feeling.

James reacted with his own claws, barely hitting Sniper in the muzzle. He freaked out.

"Fool! You really think that will stop me!" yelled Sniper as he clawed James in his chest causing a scar to appear. James reacted by digging his fangs into Sniper's muzzle. Sniper tried to shake him off, but James held on until Sniper slammed him into a wall. Blood dripped from his muzzle, angering him.

He reacted by clawing James in the face, knocking him to the ground. He barely had enough time to get up before Sniper threw a torch at him.

"Fool, why do you keep running!?" yelled Sniper, unable to find James in the darkness of the cave. James quickly looked around, trying to find some way to turn the tide of battle.

His eyes narrowed on an old piece of rusted metal. Grabbing it, he ran toward Sniper from the behind and thrust the sharp piece of metal into Sniper's left side, causing him to scream.

"Brat!" he yelled trying to pull out the metal, but the hooks proved to be in the way. James grabbed him and ran him into the wall, making the metal dig even deeper. James jumped away,

"…if you surrender now, I won't kill you." he said calmly. Sniper glared at him,

"I…will…never…give in to you!" he breathed, struggling to stand.

Sniper noticed that James had lowered his guard.

"Then, I'll have to kill you!" he yelled, grabbing James by the throat. James struggled to break free, but Sniper had a death grip on his throat…

"I'm sorry, but you have to die!"

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyou suddenly lifted his head, worried as hell.

"Kyou?" asked Smoke. Kyou didn't answer, instead running toward the cave.

"Sorry, you can't enter until one of them wins." said the guard.

"Screw the damn rules, I'm going in!" yelled Kyou as poked the guard in the chest.

"He's right, James may be in danger. He needs us!" said Minazuki. Smoke turned to Sakura,

"Can you watch the pups until we get back?" he asked. Sakura nodded,

"Yes I will." The three ran inside the cave…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"James!" yelled Minazuki as they ran through the cave. Running toward the locked door, Smoke noticed a hole in the wall. "Let's use that!" he said crawling through the hole…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Ready to die?" asked Sniper. James tried to break free, "Let go of him!" said Minazuki slamming into him. Kyou helped James up, "You okay?" he asked. James nodded, "Yeah, I owe you." he said looking at Kyou.

"How dare you interfere?!" yelled the guard running in. "You weren't supposed to come in here!" he yelled. Smoke glared at him, "So are we supposed to let him die!?" he yelled. This took the guard aback, "No…uh." he said.

"Fools, I'll kill you…" muttered Sniper, unable to stand. James walked up toward him, "No strength left…" he said raising his paw. "This…is for Kisame!" he yelled snapping his neck…killing him.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hours later….

"So Sniper as failed us it seems." said Tegan talking to Lucy. "You saw the whole thing, didn't you Lucy dear?" said Tegan. Lucy was crying over the loss of her mate…

That was what everyone thought; at least…She had other plans in mind…Something far more sinister…

"Seems Lucy has other plans. Whatever, she's no use to me pregnant." said Tegan, now in control of Sniper's army…

Walking toward where Sniper had fought James, she saw what looked like his dead body…upon closer inspection she saw his eyes moving. "Can't move can you?" she asked, mocking him. Picking up the spear, she stabbed Sniper in his heart, killing him. "Now to start my plan…" she said cleaning the blood of her paws…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

At the meeting area…

"That little brat! He killed my lover! He'll pay!" cried Lucy. "I'll find a way to get payback on him!"

Walking toward her old home, with a new goal in mind…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So Sniper failed, I still have that scroll I found at the room. I can still get revenge." said Tegan as she stalked James. Hovering in the trees, she stayed as silent as she could.

Holding a spear in her mouth, she waited for the perfect opportunity to strike…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"You killed Sniper! Great! Now Ohu can be at peace!" yelled Terra. After getting outside with his friends and mate, James had started talking about helping Ohu recover…

"So what will we do now?" asked Yukina. "How are we gonna move the pups safely?" she asked pointing at his children and several others…

Suddenly, with no warning, a spear was thrown at James, hitting him in the side.

"James!" yelled Smoke running to him. James winced, "Fuck, the hell threw that?" he spat, trying to pull the spear out. "Search the trees! It must be Tegan!" he ordered. Terra ran off, leaving Smoke to pull out the side.

"I'll try to be gentle, but this gonna hurt like a bitch." he said, pulling the spear out as gently as possible…


	37. Chapter 37 Recovery

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 37-Recovery

(Mpreg and yaoi warning)

After Tegan had attacked James, his mate Smoke had pulled the spear out of his hip. Taking him to Moratora to heal, he stayed there for a few days, getting visits from all of his friends and family. Though he was ordered to stay put, which do go well with him at first…

"What the hell do you mean I gotta stay put, Mom? I've healed haven't I?" he growled. Alice sighed,

"I know son, it just…the wound needs time to close so it won't get infected. You'll only be in here for another day, she said." Alice said, trying to calm her son.

"Excuse me, can I check his wounds, ma'am?" asked Moratora as she walked in. Alice moved aside to let her through.

Looking closely at the wounds, she said,

"Looks like it's healed." she said. "But I'd go easy for a few days." she said taking off the bandages. Slowly, James stood up, getting used to standing after lying down for a few days…

"Can I go see my mate?" asked James. Moratora nodded,

"Yes, I needed to check on them anyway." she said following James outside.

However, Alice had a sad expression on her face,

"_Should I tell my son we are going home to our master? He's made a mark as a leader, I can't take that away from the Ohu citizens…"_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hey Smoke, my leg's healed!" said James as he walked in to his den where his children and mate lay on a bed of straw. Smoke looked up,

"That's a relief, love." he said looking at the pups.

"How are the pups?" he asked.

"They're doing fine." answered Smoke.

"How's Mora doing lately? Is she feeling better now the war's over?" asked Smoke. James looked nervous,

"Yeah, she's fine, but the scar she got are never going to fade away…but she doesn't seem to mind at all. Before we came here, she was always a scaredy-cat. She's become so brave now." said James.

"And Mozart?" asked Smoke.

"She's fine, but she's been getting a lot of suitors from other soldiers…including Terra and Buruge." said James.

"Ah that's interesting." said Smoke as James sat down near him. "Let's just hope that everything is going okay…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"How have you been, Akame?" asked Lucy in a fake tone of voice. Akame glared at her,

"…You're still alive, Lucy? I thought you'd left after what me and John drilled into your head." said Akame.

Lucy narrowed her gaze,

"This IS my home now." she said with venom. Akame snorted, "You aren't welcome here as a soldier anymore, not after what you did Lucy…huh?" his sentence trailed off, eyes wandering to Lucy's stomach.

"You're pregnant, Lucy?! he yelled. Lucy grinned,

"Yes, I am Akame." Akame looked into Lucy's eyes, "Who's the father then?" he demanded.

"Why,, my dear Sniper of course!" she said grinning and then talking him to the ground.

"What's the matter, can't hit a girl?!" she mocked, smacking him in the face.

"What do you want Lucy!?" growled Akame.

"I want to know where James is. He's the one who killed the father of my pups!" she yelled tears coming down her face.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So where the hell is Akame then?!" snarled John as he paced back and forth in Akame's room. Gin was laying down on a straw mat next to Yukina, who was also pregnant.

"…Don't worry, John-kun. I'm sure he has a good reason for being late." he replied, shifting slightly. John sighed,

"I'm going out to find him, I'll tell Cross and Moratora to watch you okay?" he asked. Gin smiled, "It's okay, just come back when you found him okay?" he asked.

John walked out the room, thoughts running wild as he went looking for Akame…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"If this is the best you can do then…!" said Lucy, biting Akame's throat. Akame tried to break free and succeeded. Taking in some air, he looked at Lucy.

"You're endangering the safety of your pups! You can't be expected to not raise them against us…you're not what anyone would say about a good mother!" yelled Akame.

"Not a good mother? Hah, you don't know what you're…ahhhhh!" she yelled mid-sentence, feeling her water break…

"Akame!" yelled John as ran through the bushes, stumbling into the fight. His jaw dropped as he saw Lucy doubled over in pain. "What the…you!?" he said.

"That's not the problem!" yelled Akame. Walking up to him, he whispered in his ear,

"She can't be trusted to raise those pups…we'll take them after their born and leave her here alone." he said. John looked at him shocked,

"I don't think she'll let us have the pups so easily." he said.

"…You can kill me, but spare our pups, please!" yelled Lucy as she laid down.

Yukina was lying in the den that belonged to Akame, after he insisted that she stay there so that the pups would be delivered safely…

Yukina however, was not happy that she had to stay inside until then. Hating the fact she was locked up, she had several times tried to escape, only to blocked by Lucas.

"Don't worry about Yukina, at least we aren't being forced to lie on the hard dirt ground." said Gin. Yukina pouted,

"I still don't like being here…" she said. "It smells like medicine."

Gin chuckled,

"I don't mind it here, Akame's always kept his room clean." he said moving slightly.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"She's very small for having shepherd and Kai blood in her. I'm worried she'll have a difficult time with labor." said Akame. Lucas looked at him,

"You really think Yukina is going to have problems?" he laughed,

"If she's anything like her mother, than she'll do just fine!" he said. Akame sighed, "…If you say so." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina winced as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yukina, are you feeling alright?" asked Gin worried. Yukina nodded her head,

"I'm fine…" she said weakly. "On second thought…" Gin yelled,

"Akame!" Coming inside, Akame looked at Yukina.

"What's wrong…oh no…now!" yelled Akame, irritated. Lucas came in,

"Should I go get Kyo?" he asked. Akame nodded,

"Yes, but hurry." he said. Lucas took off running, leaving Akame in the room with Gin and Yukina.

He sighed,

"Yukina, you need to hear this. Your body is rather small, so labor will be hard for you." he said making her comfortable as he could.

"Don't push so hard, okay?" he said. When he looked at Gin, his heart stopped. Gin was clutching his own stomach. Akame slammed his head against the wall,

"Fuck, you too Gin?" he cursed.

"This is not my day, is it Kirikaze?" he said to himself.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyo and Kyou were talking to Fuji about Riki. "So what was my grandfather like?" he asked. Fuji smiled softly,

"We met at his mother's house. He had run into me by mistake, making me drop a frog I had caught. After chasing him for a while, we calmed down and began talking to one another. As the years passed, we fell in love.

But Riki did have two other sons before we became mates; Aka and Gon. They were-as you know-killed when his master took the three out to go hunt Akakabuto." she said.

"Wow, he must have been heartbroken when he saw his sons die like that." said Kyo. Fuji nodded,

"Yes and…"

Before Fuji could say anymore, "Kyo! You better get your ass over at Gajou now!" yelled Lucas. Kyo ran to him,

"What's wrong?" he asked. Lucas looked at him,

"Yukina…is in labor." he said. Kyou nudged him,

"Why don't you go to her? We can finish the story later." said Fuji.

"I can wait here." she said.

The three males ran off back to Gajou, leaving Fuji to enjoy the soft rays of the sun. "I'm getting old."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"I brought back Kyo!" said Lucas as he poked his head in. Looking at Gin's face, "Him too!" he yelled.

"Hey, could you keep it down!" growled John, who had arrived before Kyo did.

"Sorry." said Lucas walking outside. Kyou followed him, just leaving Kyo to comfort his small mate.

"Have her siblings been told yet?" asked John. Yukina shook her head,

"No, I haven't. I just found out the other day myself." she said panting. She moved slightly so Akame could put some leaves behind her.

Akame raised an eyebrow, but continued to make Yukina comfortable.

"Kyo, I just want you to know that I'm gonna kill you when this is all over, got it?" she snarled. Kyo stayed put,

"Please don't kill me…" he said.

After a while, Yukina had given birth to four pups. All of them bore some resemblance to their father. "All of them look like you, Kyo." said Yukina leaning against him.

"They do." he replied.

Meanwhile, Gin was still in labor. "John…" he cried. John nuzzled him,

"You've killed a demon bear, so you can give birth Gin." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Aw, look at them! Their so cute!" squealed Mora. Everyone had heard that Gin had given birth and wanted to see them: four males and one female.

Gin smiled, "Thank you…" he yawned.

"John, pick some good names for us. I need some sleep." he said putting his head down and falling asleep. John smiled, "Of course."


	38. Chapter 38 Naming the pups

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 38-News of Lucy's death and naming the pups

Gin stirred, waking from his deep sleep. James smiled at him, "You finally woke up, huh?" said James. Gin yawned,

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"About an hour." answered James.

"By the way, Akame and John want to talk with you. Something very important." he said, getting up.

"It's about Lucy." he said walking away. "And Sniper…" he added.

Gin blinked, his mind trying to figure out what James meant. "_What did he mean by Lucy?" _he wondered.

"Hello Gin, you're awake finally." said Akame walking in the room. John followed him.

"Someone has told us that Lucy's dead." said John sitting down.

Gin blinked for a moment,

"Dead? Who killed her?" asked Gin, not caring.

"We don't know, apparently, someone from her old pack." said Akame.

"We found out she was near Gajou looking for James."

Gin knew where the conversation was going, he knew what Lucy was capable of after she had attacked them several times…

Gin yawned again, "Moving on…" he said grooming the pups as Yukina woke up and joined the conversation.

"What have you picked for their names?" he asked, looking at his pups as well as Yukina and Kyo's pups. John smiled,

"I named two of them after us." he said pointing at the pups that were mirror images of them.

"The girl I named Belle and the other two males I named Tin Tin and Mike." finished John. Gin smiled,

"Belle…such a beautiful name." he said softly. Yukina smiled,

"I picked that name, that was the same name as my grandmother." she said. Kyo smiled,

"We have two boys and two girls, the girls are name Chako and Namia, the boys are named Rurin and Taka." he said proudly.

"Those are great names." said Akame softly. Gin saw his friend looked sad. Putting his paw on his shoulder,

"Kisame wouldn't want you to be sad, Akame." he said trying to comfort his friend and tactician.

Akame's expression turned,

"Lucy also had pups." he said. Gin looked at him, a sickening feeling settling in his stomach. "Is…" he began looking at the three extra pups Yukina was nursing.

John nodded, "Sniper's the father." he said sadly.


	39. Chapter 39 Peaceful at last or is it?

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 39-Peaceful at last…or is it?

After six months had passed after Sniper was defeated, everyone had settled down in peace. Gin and James ruled Ohu side-by-side, each making sure that no one like Sniper would ever take over again.

Alice and Jim went back to their master, but they made sure to visit their children every so often. Mora had calmed down after being attacked by Damon. Mozart had found love in Buruge. The two had a daughter named Alison a few weeks after the war ended.

Mora had also fallen in love with Harutora and had two children: Ryutora and Hinatora.

Yukina and her siblings had decided to stay in Ohu. After all, rasing seven pups on their own would prove difficult for the young couple.

Morakin and Half-ear went back to their master, but Tony, Kajitora, and Kazetora stayed in Ohu after Tony wanted to find out more about himself.

The Tora siblings returned to Mutsu to bury their mother Mikana. Moratora had become the leader of her mother's pack, making sure to keep the younger dogs in line. Though Kintora was always making mischief as usual.

Hiro and Reika had settled down in Ohu to raise their four pups. John made sure his old friends were well taken care of.

Lucy and Sniper's pups had grown up in the care of Ohu, currently unaware of who their parents were. All they knew about them was that they had died during the war.

All was well for the Ohu army…but Tegan had other plans in mind for Minazuki and Gin…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So this is the old scroll you found in Gajou, boss?" asked Cutler as Tegan looked at the scroll. She smirked, "Yes, it is. This is our ticket to power now that Sniper is gone!" She howled with laughter, "Just you wait, Ohu! Just you wait!"

End of Arc 1


	40. Chapter 40 New world

Ginga Ocean James

Arc 2-Tegan's castle

Chapter 40-New World

Tegan, her sons and mate Simon, and Cutler had gone to a secluded location not too far from Gajou. After the war had ended, she and the rest of her family had made their way to a secluded location. One of her sons turned to ask,

"So what do the instructions say, mother?" asked Mitch. Tegan smirked, pleased to answer.

"If what this ancient language says is true, than we've discovered a pathway to an old castle!" she said excitedly. Tegan followed the instructions carefully word for word, sacrificing a small bird. The ground began to rumble…

"Soon, power will be in our paws!" yelled Tegan.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin yawned and stretched his legs, basking in the sun's rays. Under a tree, his children were nearby resting.

"Today is just a perfect day, isn't it my children?" he asked them. Belle smiled, content.

"Yeah mom, today is just great!" she said chasing a butterfly. Her brother yawned, rolling his eyes.

"It's boring, can't there be something to do around here!" groaned Tin Tin, who was lying on the roots of a tree. Mike was nearby his mother, enjoying his warmth.

Gin Jr and John Jr were looking at Gajou.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble faintly.

"Kids, gather around me!" yelled Gin. The children huddled around their mother scared.

"Gin!" yelled Minazuki.

"What's wrong?" asked Gin.

"Something's happening on that mountain over there!" he yelled pointing at the nearby mountain. A huge beam of light was seen there.

Lights suddenly began flashing around the dogs.

"Mommy, what's happening!" cried Mike. Before Gin could answer, they vanished…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So you say you saw Gin, my children and Minazuki suddenly disappear in a flash of light, Tony?" asked John, who was worried as hell. Tony nodded,

"Yes, they just went poof into thin air!" he yelled.

John looked at Akame and James,

"Let's go to where we saw the light go to!" said James. "We can figure how this happened later, John." he said running out the room.

"_Please be okay, you guys_." thought John.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Mommy, wake up." cried Belle. Gin and Minazuki stirred from their sleep,

"Where are we?" asked Gin looking around. He saw that the three of them were in a cell, but much more fancy than the one that Sniper had trapped him in months earlier.

"I see you have awakened." said Viral walking up to the bars. Minazuki growled while Belle hid behind Gin.

"Mommy!" she cried. Gin pulled her closer,

"It's gonna be okay dear." he soothed her. Minazuki looked at Viral.

"Who are you and why have you kidnapped us?" he asked. Viral laughed,

"My mother wanted you as bait, of course!" he yelled. Turning around, he said,

"You better hope that your mate comes and finds you soon!" he laughed while walking away…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So this is the plateau where the light came from…" said James. Looking around, he saw blood covering the floor.

"Looks like something was sacrificed here. Probably a small bird." said Akame.

"Hopefully we can find out what this scroll does. It looks like she used this to move into another dimension." said Sara. A light began to flicker faintly.

"I got it working, Leader." said John.

"It should take us to where Tegan went." James nodded, "Anyone scared?" he asked the small group the went with them, among them Akame, Minazuki, and the other Mutsu Generals. "None? Good!" he said turning to the portal.

"Let's go!" said James jumping into the portal, the others following suit…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

In the dusty room, Belle's brothers were lying on the floor. Mike began to stir.

"Up finally, are we sleepyhead?" teased Gin Jr. Mike gave his brother a glare before speaking.

"Where are we, Gin Jr?" asked Mike. He looked around in the small room that the brothers had been dropped in.

"It looks like…a really old house." he said walking around. Inspecting an old scroll,

"It looks like a map…" he said. John Jr looked at it,

"Doesn't look like much." he said.

"Maybe not, but we can you this to find mom and big sis!" Tin Tin said. "Let's go look around!" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The portal opened, leaving the small group of dogs on a pile of sand. Looking around, James saw they were in a desert.

"Look over there! There's a huge building there!" said Sara. In the distance, the castle had a pillar of light beaming from the top. "Gin and the others must be there…let's go." said Uzuki.

"It seems he's in a hasty mood." muttered Kisaragi.

"Maybe he's…pregnant?" said Hazuki. "Maybe. We'll ask him later." said Kisaragi.

The others followed him…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"It seems they've escaped our prison cells." said Mitch. "No matter, they'll never find their way around this massive castle!" said Sora.

"But what will mother say?" asked Viral. Mitch snorted, "I don't know."

"So they broke out, huh?" said Tegan walking up to her sons. "Yes, they did mother." said Sora. "It seems James and some of his friends got in the desert nearby."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Just how long is this bloody desert, anyway!?" growled James. John smirked,

"Tired already? I've been in deserts hotter than this before. Believe me, I know." he said.

"You've been in environments like this, before John?" asked Akame. He nodded,

"When I was with my master, yes." he said. "I forgot Gin wasn't the only one with a master." he said.


	41. Chapter 41 Exploring the castle

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 41-Exploring the castle

The castle entrance was covered with old tapestry and statues. The celling was high above the dog's heads and the castle looked like it would belong in the middle ages.

James looked around, seeing three long pathways.

"Which way should we go, there are three paths." asked Akame. James walked up, "Why don't we split up? We can cover more ground that way." said John.

"Me and the Mutsu Genrals will go on the left path, Akame will head down the right path, and I will go down the middle. Let's find Gin and the others!" said James with spirit. Everyone nodded and left. James began heading down the middle pathway, feeling tense.

_"I hope we can find them soon…" _he thought.

"This place is way too big for its own good…" he muttered.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Belle looked around herself, seeing all sorts of animals in test tubes. "I don't like this place, it feels somewhat unnatural." she said to herself. She looked at a tube that held what used to be a German shepherd. Next to it was some mythical beast she had never seen. She backed up,

"I better find some help soon…" she said. She soon backed up into some fur.

"Are you lost, little one?" asked the voice. Belle jumped and fell down.

"The voice chuckled,

"It's quite alright, I won't kill you pup." he said. Belle calmed down, "Who are you?" she asked. The figure revealed himself to be a German shepherd.

"My name is Jerome. I'm the guard of this lab." he said. Belle blinked, "I take it you're the daughter of that Akita Inu in the cell way back there." he commented. Belle nodded,

"He's my momma." she said.

Jerome thought for a moment,

"You must have escaped then. I could go and report you…but you're just a pup." he said. Looking at Belle, he asked, "May I go with you?"

Belle nodded,

"Yes, I could use some help finding my way around the castle here." she said. Jerome picked her up,

"Why don't we find the other dogs who work here, they could of help to us."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mike facepalmed for what felt like the 20th time, seeing as his sibling bumped into another suit of armor.

"You three…are the biggest klutzes of all of Ohu." he said shaking his head in dismay. Gin stuck his head out of the pile of armor, "Well, if you knew how to read a map, we wouldn't be going around in circles!" he yelled. John Jr and Tin Tin also stuck their heads out,

"Bro, can you help us out?" Tin Tin asked sheepishly. Mike rolled his eyes and shook his head,

"…Fine, I'll help you bakas." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Running down the hallway, Mike looked around, seeing statues on both sides of the pathway. The armor looked very old and looked like it could fall apart at any moment. He looked behind to see that his siblings were far behind him.

"Mike, wait up for us damnit!" yelled Tin Tin. The black pup halted,

"Yeah, why?" he taunted. As his brothers caught up, he laughed as they all tripped. Seeing his brothers fall into a pile, he chuckled.

"Mike, haven't you wondered why that crazy female took us here?" said Gin Jr. Mike shook his head,

"No, other than she's a psycho nutcase."

Gin Jr. pawpalmed,

"She must have done so to get payback on our mother for some reason. We have to find out why." he said walking up to him. Mike raised an eyebrow,

"But why would anyone want to harm our mother? He hasn't done anything wrong?" he replied. Gin Jr. shook his head, "Maybe not, but we still have to find them." he said taking the lead. Mike shrugged his shoulders and followed his brothers…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Belle walked up to her mother and nudged him,

"Mom? Can I ask you something?" she asked. Gin looked at her, "Yes Belle what do you want to ask?" Belle paused before speaking,

"I think I can squeeze through the bars." Gin looked at her normally timid child, "…Do so quickly and find help." he said. Belle nodded before squeezing through the bars and running. "She's gotten brave Gin." said Minazuki. Gin nodded, "She has indeed."


	42. Chapter 42 Ghosts

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 42-Ghosts

"Where am I? I swear I've been here before." muttered James, looking around. He failed to notice a pot levitating behind him, said pot being held by Lucy's spirit. His ears twitched, "Huh?" he looked behind him, barely having enough time to duck as the pot flew overhead. He looked at the broken shards,

"Who the hell threw that thing?!" he yelled. Getting up, he resumed walking down the path.

"Why me?" he whined. To his left, he heard a voice,

"Hello? Who's there!?" He ran toward the voices…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Are you okay?" asked Jerome. Belle got up, water still in her fur. She got up, looking at the broken water jug.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said. Jerome looked around,

"I sense a hateful spirit nearby. We should go." he said nudging the small pup. Walking forward,

"Help me…" groaned a voice. Jerome looked to see it was Kaibutsu, his friend.

"That thing's huge!" cried Belle, running behind Jerome.

"Relax, he is my friend despite his massive size. There is no need to fear." said Jerome.

Belle relaxed a little,

"Hello, young pup!" said the large beast.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Help!" yelled Gin Jr. Mike turned to look and see that Sniper's spirit was next to him. Mike growled at him,

"Leave him alone!" he yelled. Sniper laughed,

"Do you even know who I am?! I'm Sniper you foolish pup!" yelled the spirit. Mike froze,

_"Sniper! That's the dog that James defeated!" _he thought.

"Leave them alone!" yelled James running up. He tried to attack, but he fell right through him and onto the floor. Sniper's spirit vanished.

"Big brother!" said John Jr.

Helping their 'Brother' up, the four pups hugged him.

"Are you four okay?" he asked, shaking off his headache. Mike sighed,

"Yeah, we're fine, but we can't find the others." he said.

James smiled,

"Don't worry, our father and the others have split up to search this place." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So we managed to get out…now what?" asked Minazuki. He and Gin had broken free when Sora had fallen asleep. They wandered for hours until Gin got tired and needed to rest.

"I think I'm pregnant again…" muttered Gin to himself. Minazuki smirked,

"You and John need to lay off the sex." he teased. Gin glared at him, but threw up again.

Looking around, he saw an open door. Nudging the door open, he saw a nursery. "Hey Gin, look at this." he said. Gin walked up and peeked inside…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina had just found out that her adopted children had met their real parents even though they were only spirits. She put Redfang down,

"Chako, go play with your father, I need to talk with these three." she said sternly, looking at her adopted pups. Chako looked at her siblings,

"Good luck…" she said walking off.

Yukina turned back to look at her adopted children,

"Are we in trouble, mother?" asked Redfang nervously. Yukina sighed,

"Those two spirits…they were your real parents." she said. "How come their dead?" asked Ren.

"Has Uncle James told you the story of the war that happened a year ago?" she asked. The three pups shook their heads.

"Well, six months ago, he defeated a Doberman named Sniper that took over our beloved home." said Yukina.

"He was your father, a cold-hearted dog that would not hesitate to kill others to get what he wanted." she said, beginning the story.

"When the war against Akakabuto started, Sniper was Riki's right hand dog, always helping him with tasks and such. He betrayed his son Gin and attempted to kill him. A dog named Ben defeated him by draggin him off of a cliff. After that, everyone thought he was dead."

Nancy spoke up,

"But he didn't, did he?" she asked.

"No, he lived a made an attempt to kill Ben's son, Ken. That failed and he made an army to attack Ohu which succeeded. James was one of the dogs that escaped. They went around gathering soldiers for an army of their own. Eventually, they made their way back here and overthrew your father. Your mother gave birth to you shortly thereafter." she said.

"But…who killed her?" asked Redfang. Yukina shook her head, "Her own parents…" she said sadly.

The pups looked at her shocked, "And now Tegan, one of his soldiers has continued his work. James went after her." said Yukina.

"But why didn't you go, mom?" asked Ren.

"Why? Because I'm taking care of you guys…" she said hugging them close to her.

"Just because you're their children doesn't mean I love you any less. You are still my children." said Yukina.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Daddy? Can I sleep with you?" asked Redfang. Kyo woke up slightly and looked at his daughter.

"Sure." he said. Redfang cuddled close to Kyo and Yukina and fell asleep…


	43. Chapter 43 Birth of Weed

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 43-Birth of Weed

Gin and Minazuki walked inside the colorful room slowly. "This place…feels kind of child-like…" said Minazuki. Gin slowly walked in after him, wincing in pain.

"I wonder who made this room…Gin?" he turned around to see Gin on the floor, blood next to him.

"Leader!" yelled Minazuki. He ran next to him,

"I'm in labor I think…" winced Gin.

"But how, you never showed…?" said Minazuki as he moved Gin to the side.

"It doesn't matter, you need to relax and calm down." he said. Minazuki rubbed his friend's stomach.

"Shhh, it's okay." he said.

"_I should go get help, but I can't leave him alone like this…what should I do?" _he thought. He looked out the window, worried.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Belle and her new friends were walking down the hallway close to where her mother and uncle was. "So, you're part Shepherd like us, are you?" teased Kaibutsu. Belle smiled, giggling at her friend.

"Yup!" she smiled. Jerome looked at her, _"It feels like I've known her forever, but I just met her."_

The hallways became colder, making Belle shudder,

"It's getting cold…" she said. Jerome looked out the window,

"It's nighttime, we should find a place to sleep." he said turning the corner. His ear twitched,

"Odd, no one's usually in the nursery unless…" he began. Belle gasped, "That's my mother!" she yelled running. "Hey wait!" yelled Kaibutsu.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Gin, thank god you're okay!" said James as he sat down next to him. Gin glared at his adopted son,

"I'm thankful, but could you move the pups into the other room?" he asked. Mike shook his head,

"No, we don't wanna go back out there!" he cried. The other pups nodded in unison.

Minazuki sighed,

"At least give your mother some privacy then, okay?" he asked pointing near a pile of toys.

"Why don't you go play over there?" he asked. The pups ran over to the toys, excited to play with them.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Mom! Hang on!" she yelled running into the room. Minazuki looked shocked,

"Belle!?" he said. Jerome and Kaibutsu walked in,

"Sorry about that…we've been keeping an eye on her. Is that her mother over there?" asked Jerome.

Minazuki nodded.

"He's in labor, isn't he?" asked Kaibutsu.

"Yes, but…" began Minazuki. Kaibutsu and Jerome walked over,

"Is something wrong with mommy?" asked Belle. Minazuki walked over,

"Woah…" he gasped. He turned in the direction of the brothers,

"Come over here!"

The brothers ran over and looked at the pup that lay near Gin's belly.

"He's your new brother." said Gin tiredly. He looked at the pup, which had a mix between Gin's silver fur and John's markings. "He looks more like daddy." said Tin Tin.

"How did you get here anyway?" asked Jerome. Mike yelled, "Tegan kidnapped us and took us here!" he yelled. Jerome looked puzzled,

"You mean that new dog that took over recently?" asked Jerome to Kaibutsu.

He nodded,

"Yes, she just arrived here a few weeks ago. She said that she wanted to get revenge on a silver akita. I assume that means Gin here." he said. Gin nodded,

"We fought her during a war six months ago. Her father Akame exiled her for falling in love with a Koga dog." he said. Jerome nodded, understanding what Gin said.

"…I see, so you'll need to defeat her then. How about we help you then?" said Jerome.

Gin and Minazuki nodded…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So…they escaped and rejoined…how annoying." said Tegan, lying down on a plush dog bed. Simon walked up,

"My love, it appears that Jerome and Kaibutsu have joined the enemy." he said. Tegan sighed,

"Figures they would." she sighed.

"How's Cutler doing with the armory?" she asked.

Simon sighed,

"The boys are helping him, so everything's going smoothly." he said. Tegan grinned,

"Great, soon we'll have the power from this castle…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Sara? You okay?" asked Kisaragi. Sara shook her head,

"I thought I felt an unpleasant feeling, that's all." she smiled. "I'm fine. Let's keep going." she said.

To be continued…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So you wish to see your grandparents, do you not?" asked Moratora. The pups nodded, "Yeah, we wanna meets them!" said Taka, the red-bodied pup.

Yukina smiled, "You messed up your grammar there, sweetie." she said.

Taka pouted,

"I did not!" Moratora laughed,

"He's just like you when you were younger, Yukina!" said Lucas. Kyou smiled as Lucas hugged him closer, putting his paw on Kyou's stomach. "Energetic as his father, huh dear?" said Kyou. Lucas nodded.

The Tora siblings had returned after burying their mother Mikana. Moratora had taken over the job of shaman. Gathering the matreials, she placed them in a pot. Smoke soon began to come up, revealing a grey dog and a dog identical to Yukina, except in body shape. Kyo smiled,

"They must be Yukina's parents." thought Kyo

"Why hello, daughter. It's been a while." said the grey dog. Yukina nodded,

"Yes it has father." replied Yukina. The grey dog looked over to his mate, Sadie.

"Those must be our grandchildren." said Sadie. Rex nodded,

"Yes, they must be." he said.

Namia walked up,

"I'm Namia!" the grey-bodied said cheerfully. Sadie smiled,

"Are you now?" she asked. Namia nodded,

"How did you meet anyway?" she asked.

"Me and your grandfather Rex meet under a Sakura tree while it was blossoming." she said, reminiscing of the past memories. She thought back to when Yukina and her siblings were born. "Your mother was born during the next spring after we met…but six months later, we were killed by a dog named Hougen." she said sadly.

"But…mom killed him, right? To avenge you?" asked Rurin, the white-bodied pup. Rex nodded,

"Yes, we saw her defeat him, he is also your grandfather." he said.

Sadie smiled,

"We met him earlier on our way to heaven." she said. "Though he was unable to move on and be reborn, just like Lucy and Sniper." she said.

"We have to go now, hope your life is filled with happiness." said Rex as their images vanished.


	44. Chapter 44 Reunion and Propehcy

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 44-Reunited and Prophecy

"So…we went around in a circle and we still haven't found Gin?" said Kisaragi sarcastically. Sara sighed, "I heard him over there, so let's get going uncle." she said taking the lead…

He sighed again, "I hope this goes faster then the last war did…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Your new daughter is so cute." said Gin. Minazuki looked at his new pup, which had a different coat than Sara or Kazetora did, in which the colors were in different places. The top of her body was red and her belly was brown and grey. She moved her paw and yawned.

"I named her Kyrina." he said softly. "After my mother." he said. Mike walked up, "Uncle Kisaragi's here." he said.

"So is Akame." he added.

Kisaragi walked up,

"She's cute…" he said. "So you managed to escape on your own? That's good." he said.

Gin was lying on top of a very comfortable rug. He was nursing Weed and grooming him. He gently put his son near Minazuki's chest and stood up,

"So what's has Akame found?" he asked.

"Akame's found this." he said placing down a tablet with writing on it.

"What is that scribble on it?" he asked. Akame spoke up,

"One of you shall fall before the traitor falls." he said reading the language.

"How are you able to understand that stuff?" asked Uzuki. Akame looked at him,

"I read this language at my old home." he answered. He felt everyone's eyes lay on him.

"I don't know what this means, but from what I can read, one of us is going to die in the final fight against Tegan, but it won't say much else." he said. Sara felt uneasy about this,

"_I hope it doesn't involve mother…" _she thought.

Hazuki noticed Sara's unease,

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. Sara nodded,

"I need to get some sleep, I've been walking all day." she said settling down next to her mother. Minazuki pulled her close and fell asleep.

As everyone fell asleep, Sara woke up and looked up at the celing.

_"I hope that story thing is false."_ she thought…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hey Akemi, over here!" yelled Wedelle. The Akita mix walked over to where her friend was.

"Yes, what do you and Jin want?" she asked, knowing the answer. Wedelle grinned, pointing toward the cave where Mozart and Mora were.

"I heard that both of them are pregnant. But neither of us know who the father of their pups is!" she said. Jin smiled,

"Can you go ask them who they are? Please!" he said. Akemi sighed,

"Fine, I'll go." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mora shuffled a bit, her pregnant stomach jutting out.

"Are you okay, mother?" asked the red akita/kai mix. Mora smiled,

"Don't worry, Ryutora, I'm fine, it's just the fact your siblings are kicking my insides a lot." she said feeling the pups kicking. Ryutora smiled,

"Hinatora's excited too!" he said. Mozart smiled,

"Yes, my dear nephew. Of course she is." she said.

Ryutora looked at his aunt,

"I know, why doesn't dad and uncle Buruge come play with me, I'm bored!" he whined.

Outside, Akemi was eavesdropping in,

"So Harutora and Buruge are the fathers…" she said walking back to Jin and Wedelle.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Really?" the two siblings said in unison. Akemi nodded,

"Yes, now will you go to your lessons?" she said sighing. The two pups went off back to their teacher.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Aw, they're so cute!" said Hinatora as she and her brother looked at their new siblings and cousin. Mozart had only one pup while Mora had four. Harutora and Buruge looked at their offspring with pride in their eyes. Buruge smirked,

"You're gonna have your paws full with six kids!" he chuckled.

Harutora glared at him,

"I'm used to having a big family, idiot. You're the ones who are gonna have their paws full!" he said.

Buruge's eye twitched,

"You…" he began. "Stop it, you're making the pups cry!" scolded Mora. Buruge and Harutora quickly apologized.

"So…what are you gonna name our daughter, Mozart?" asked Buruge. Mozart smiled,

"Alison…that was my aunt's name from what I know…" she yawned. Buruge licked their newly named Alison and cuddled up to his mate. Mozart licked his cheek.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Mora, are you okay? You seem tired." asked Harutora. Mora sighed,

"I'm worried about James. It's been almost a week since he left to rescue the others." she said. Harutora looked around to see his brothers sleeping nearby,

"Don't worry, he's one of the great leaders. He'll be fine! But Minazuki I am worried about…He looked pregnant when he left…" he said. Mora licked his cheek,

"I'm sure if he is pregnant, he'll be fine." she said grooming herself. Harutora sighed,

"I hope you're right…"


	45. Chapter 45

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 45-Tegan's plan

"So we are to gather the energy from this castle and use it on you, mother?" asked Sora. Tegan nodded,

"Yes, I will then use this power to level Gajou and reign as queen." she said grinning. She and her son were walking up to the tower on the left side.

"But…won't it hurt you?" he said. Tegan shook her head,

"Cutler said it would be flawless!" she said walking faster.

"It WILL work!" she started to laugh. Sora sighed and continued walking…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So…you want to send the two pups back to Ohu, Minazuki? But how will we do so?" asked Gin. He and Minazuki did not want to put their newborn pups in danger, so the group went to the library to find a way to make a one-way portal back.

"You two, I found a way, come over here." said Akame. The two walked over to Akame, who was looking at a platform with a strange design.

"It says here that we can channel our energy into the circle here." he said. James was on the other side, light flashing on a portal near him trying to contact his sisters about the current problem.

"Work, damn you! Work, you damn piece of shit!" cursed James. Akame sweat-dropped,

"Ok then, while James is throwing a fit, let's see about this thing…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So we are able to contact James and the others through this thing?" said Mozart. Kushi nodded,

"Yes, it says so right here on this scroll. I learned how to read from my master." she said.

"But it's only one-way. Smoke and the pups were nearby, Jin and his siblings had joined.

"So…you're sure no one followed us, right?" asked Smoke looking back behind him. Liara nodded,

"I made sure about that problem, mother, don't worry!" she grinned. Kushi nodded,

"Mozart, when you arrive, I want you to take the pups and come back. We'll head in there to provide help for them. You got it?" she asked. Mozart nodded…

"…Let's do this." said Mozart.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Sis!" said James. Mozart landed on the ground,

"I'm here to take the pups back to Ohu. Smoke and the others are coming here to give help." she said picking up the two newborn pups and walking back into the portal.

Kushi and the others came in through the portal.

"Smoke, are you sure you want the children here?" asked James. Smoke nodded,

"They wouldn't have no for an answer, dear." he looked behind him to see the pups smiling. James sighed,

"If you say so…" he said. Kana walked up to her father,

"What's this place, daddy?" she asked. Her siblings walked up as well,

"Yeah, what is this place?' they asked. James smiled,

"It's a castle, it might have treasure." he said cheerfully.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Chako was sleeping under her favorite tree while the wind was blowing softly.

"Hey Chako." she lifted her head to see Jin walking up to her,

"What's up?" she asked yawning. Jin stopped,

"I just heard that Minazuki had another pup! But no one knows who the father is!" he said excitedly. Chako stood up,

"So…?" she began. Jin pawpalmed,

"It means…that someone here had to have mated with him!" he looked at his friend/crush.

"We have to find out! I have a feeling who it might be! Come on!" he said. Chako ran after him…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So…you're the father of Minazuki's new pup?" asked Kana. Kajitora nodded,

"Yes, I…" he began. Kana took a good look at him,

"You look a lot like Akatora, his last mate." she said. Kajitora sighed,

"I need to say something, and I want his brothers to be here to hear it." he said. Kana left to go get Chutora and Kurotora.

Outside,

"Wow, it seems Kajitora is the father!" said Jin. Chako nodded,

"So it seems…" she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So what did you want to tell us, Kajitora?" asked Chutora. Kurotora stared at him intently. Kajitora gulped,

"Do…you believe in reincarnation?" he asked nervously.

The two Kai brothers looked at one another,

"Yes, but why ask us?" said Kurotora slowly.

"Because…Akatora died about a year ago, right?" he asked. The two kai dogs nodded,

"And…I was born exactly around that time." he said.

The kai's eyes widened,

"You don't…mean you're…" said Kurotora in shock. Kajitora nodded,

"Yes, how do I know all this? Well, I've been having dreams of the past: dreams of being in the Ohu army fight against bears. Running right next to you. I think…no, I KNOW I am your brother reborn!" he said tears falling.

"It is you…!" said Chutora.

"I knew you looked just like big brother…but I thought that…!" he began, unable to finish.

"That it couldn't happen, that Akatora was dead and he wasn't coming back. But you're here!" cried Kurotora. Kajitora nodded, "I missed you…brothers." he cried hugging them.

"This must be some miracle of some kind." said Kara.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So Kajitora is the rebirth of Akatora…woah…" said Jin in awe. Chako nodded,

"That's weird…." she said as the two walked back. "So Chako, would you like to go…out to the river sometime?" said Jin blushing. Chako's jaw dropped,

"Are you asking me out, Jin!" she said blushing.

"…Can I go ask my parents?" she said after a pause. Jin nodded,

"Please do!" he said cheerfully. The two walked back, the first steps of love in their hearts…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So…you to take my daughter out on a date, Jin? asked Kyo suspiciously. Jin nodded,

"Yes I do, the fish have been really plentiful lately." he replied. Kyo looked at Yukina, who nodded. "My mate says yes, but will you accept someone going with you in case?" he asked. Jin nodded,

"Yes, I'm not very good with directions." he said.

"You can go tomorrow then. Get some rest and I will tell your parents." said Yukina.

Jin and Chako fell asleep…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ren was lying down in his den with his mother. Sighing, he turned over and settled down, "Why does everyone hate me? Why?" the thought ran over and over in his head. He shuffled closer to Yukina.

"I'll ask mother in the morning…maybe she can tell me."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina looked at her son sleeping and stretched her legs,

"He seems to be troubled lately…" said Kyo. She looked over at her mate,

"Yes, he has. Is it because of him seeing his birth parents?" she asked looking back at Ren. Kyo looked at her.

Kyo sighed,

"It might be…perhaps he's been having nightmares." he said. He looked at his son for a moment.

"He might be…I hope he doesn't turn out like Lucy and Sniper." she said looking at Ren.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ren woke up from a deep sleep. He went outside to go to the lake. "Man, the stars are so pretty!" he said. Taking a drink of water, he then left to back to his den.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A bunch of yells came from outside. Yukina woke up, "What's all the yelling about?" she asked Kyo. Kyo sighed, "Something happened last night."

"What exactly?" replied Yukina. "Someone got killed. One of Ren's friends." he said. Yukina froze,

"What?" she said.


	46. Chapter 46

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 46-Liara and her siblings

Liara looked at the castle room she was in. The room had some unfamiliar things to her. She turned to her father,

"Dad, what is this?" she asked him. James stopped what he was doing, "This…is some sort of machine." he replied.

"What kind of machine?" asked Liara. James shrugged,

"I don't know sweetie, why don't you go play with your siblings?" he asked. Liara nodded, licked his face and then left.

"I wonder what this place is like…" she muttered. She looked outside, "Whatever this place is, it's beautiful." she muttered, looking at the evening sky.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Liara walked toward her sister Kana. "Hey sister." she asked. The mostly white pup looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked. Liara smiled, "Wanna look around this room?" she asked,

"Sure, let's get Rikun and Ryo." said Kana. The two went and found their brother and sister and started to explore the room…

"So what is this place like?" asked Ryo. Liara shrugged,

"I'm not sure, but it looks awesome!" she said excitedly.

Rikun smiled,

"Always the energetic one, are we?" he teased.

Liara pouted,

"Rikun…!" she glared at him.

' ' ' ' ' '

Rikun stopped at a mirror. He made a funny face,

"Hey sisters, look at this thing!" he yelled. The three girls ran over and looked at the glass.

"See? It mimics what I do!" he said making another funny face. Ryo shook her head,

"Rikun…you baka." she sighed. Rikun pouted,

"I am not a baka!" he yelled. The others laughed at the bickering.

The four explored the remainder of the room…

"So sister…" yawned Kana. Liara looked at her sister,

"Yeah what Kana?" she asked. Kana looked up at the celing,

"Why is daddy fighting again?" she asked. Liara shook her head,

"Sister, someone is going to harm Ohu and Dad can't let that happen!" she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James pulled Liara close to him,

"Now sweetie, just because me and your mother are letting you tag along doesn't mean you can wander around aimlessly." he said smiling. Liara blinked,

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…someone…you remember what I told you about Tegan, right?" said James. Liara nodded,

"Yes, those three girls with the red markings are her daughters." she said.

James nodded,

"Yes, she is currently trying to get some sort of special power from here, but we don't know what it is." he said.

"I'll tell you more later, go get some sleep." he said putting his head down.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina's PoV

I stare out into the distance, tears falling from my eyes. My mate Kyo pulls me closer and licks my face,

"Ren, why?" I sob into his shoulder. He pauses,

"Maybe…" he begins.

"Maybe someone set him up…" he says. I look at him,

"You mean someone had this all planned!" I cry. He nods.

"Yes, but I'll tell you later, it looks like the mob's come back." He says pulling away from me.

I look out and see that the hateful group glaring at us, particually Redfang and Nancy. I pull them closer as Rex'x mother stomps toward me in anger,

"If it wasn't for your son, mine would still be alive!" she screams. I say nothing.

"Why did you even save those pups! You know they're his children, so why did you even give them a chance!" she yells.

I still say nothing, she snorts and laughs at me,

"Oh I get it, you hated my son right from the start, didn't you. That's why you told Ren to kill him, isn't it!" she yells into my face. Her mate walks up,

"She's right, why did you save them, knowing who their parents are?" he asks coldly.

Tears still fall from my face,

"…They were only newborns! I couldn't just…leave them to die! What would the rest of the dogs think if we just left the pups of those we hate to die!" I scream at the couple,

"They'd hate us! Why would they even join us if we did so!"

She glares at me,

"So we just let future murderers live and wreak havoc!" she yells. She stares at Redfang and Nancy,

"Hon, let's kill those other two and save Yukina and Kyo the trouble of raising these freaks!" she yells, hate and venom leaking from her voice.

My eyes widen,

"No, listen to yourself! I won't let you kill my daughters! They have done nothing wrong!" I yell.

She charges at me, knocking me to the floor.

"I'll just kill you then…"

she says.

Kyo grabs her by her neck, choking her.

"Touch Yukina or my pups again and I will see to it that Gin or James will banish you!" he yells, throwing her to the side glaring at her.

He turns to the rest of the pack,

"Leave. ALL of you leave…you deserve to be here after what you did to our son!" he yells, scaring the mob. The mob talks, and then leave.

"We'll remember this…" the leader says.


	47. Chapter 47

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 47-Journey to the tower

James's PoV

I was looking at the map my adopted brothers had found, trying to find a way to get to Tegan and stop her plan.

"James…" asked Akame. I look up at him,

"Yes Akame, what's up?" I ask.

He pauses before speaking,

"I found where Tegan and her friends are hiding. If we go now, we could stop them…" he says calmly. I nod,

"Gather the others and tell them we're going to the left tower." I say putting the map away. Akame leaves, leaving me to think,

I sit down and ponder on what has happened,

"_It sure feels like forever since me and my sisters left for Gajou. It must have been over a year now…" _I get up and walk toward my small group, containing my mate and children. Smoke looks at me worried,

"Are you ready to go fight Tegan?" he asks me, his mother standing beside him. I nod and answer him,

"Yes, but I'm getting a bad feeling Hopefully it's nothing…" I say.

As we go leave for the left tower, the feeling in my stomach gets stronger. I stare at Minazuki,

_"Why do I get the feeling that something is going to happen to him?" _I ask myself as I walk up the stairs…

Sara walks closer to me,

"Are you getting the same feeling I'm getting?" she asks me. I nod, replying…

"Something is gonna happen to him, I can feel it. But I don't know what it is. I'm getting the same feeling for Kushi too." I say.

Sara looks down, "I hope the prophecy is just a rumor." she says. I smile, "Don't worry." I say to her.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Minazuki's PoV

I look to my side and I see my daughter and James talking to each other.

"_Sara's been telling me that she sees me dying in her dreams…but surely that is just a dream and not things to come, is it?" _I wonder.

By the time I finish talking, Sara walks back to my side.

"Mom, you okay? You seem lost in thought?" she asks me. I smile at her,

"I'm fine Sara." I lie to her.

Sara looks at me with suspicion.

"Are you sure you're okay, mom?" she asks again. I nod, "Yes, I'm fine." I say again.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Normal PoV

As James and the others reach the top of the stairs, everyone sighs with relief.

"Thank god we're here! My feet were killing me!" groans Yukimura. Jin looks at his brother,

"You seemed just fine a few minutes ago!" he says, breathing in and out. Yukimura glares at him,

"Well I am, so deal with it bro." he says smirking.

Jin tackles Yukimura to the floor,

"Pinned ya." he said. Yukimura tried to flip him over, but Jin pinned him again.

"Boys, stop it." said Kisaragi. Jin and Yukimura hang their heads. James walks up to Gin,

"Tegan is most likely in there, Gin." he says. Gin nods.

"Most likely yes. Let's get some rest before we go in there." he says.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyo's PoV

I could smell the scent of hate in the air. The dogs that had tried to kill my adopted daughters were surely out there trying to find him. I saw my mate Yukina walk up beside me.

"Kyo, Mozart and Mora would like to see you." she said. I turn toward her,

"What for?" I ask her, turning around.

"About the dogs…" she said walking back the ways he had come. I follow her…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Normal PoV

"They tried to kill my sons earlier!" yelled Harutora in anger. He and his mate Mora had gathered the families that had recently had pups and took them inside Gajou for safety.

Buruge surveyed the medium-sized crowd and then spoke, "Recently, a small pup by the name of Rex has died of drowning in the lake. He was in a fight with Ren, who his parents now claim killed him in cold blood." He said calmly. Pausing for a moment before speaking again,

"As most of you know by now, Ren is the son of Lucy and Sniper, who had taken over Gajou last winter. He and his sisters were raised by Yukina and Kyo." he said.

A dog in the crowd spoke up,

"But if they were Sniper's pups, shouldn't we have left them to die?" asked the dog.

"They were just newborns!" yelled Yukina as she and Kyo walked inside.

"How could you just casually ask that question?" she yelled crying,

"He might not have been of my blood, but he's still my son!"

Kyo rubbed her back. Buruge spoke up again,

"This is the reason why we took the pups in, so we could show other dogs that we do not hate others because of their parentage, so this sort of thing does not happen again." he said getting up.

"Roughly 20 dogs left yesterday because they tried to kill Redfang and Nancy. I ask you to keep an eye out for them and notify us if you see them.

The air was thick with the scent of an upcoming fight. Buruge and Harutora stared out into the woods, making sure to keep an eye out. Yukina ran up,

"I just saw the traitor dogs heading toward us! They want us dead!" she yelled. Harutora nodded understanding.

"Buruge, are the troops ready?" he asked. Buruge smirked, showing his fangs.

"Of course they are, who the hell would I be if I couldn't ready a small army in minutes!" he grinned.

Harutora sighed,

"Don't let it get to your head." he said walking away.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyo was at the front of the small army that Buruge had quickly made.

"Are we ready guys?" he asks. The crowd of 25 roars in excitement.

In the distance, they see dust storming up. "…That must be them guys." says Kyo.

"…Let's go guys!" he yells as the group charges.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hey boss, look at those guys!" yells a dog. "They must think we can be stopped! Those fools! Get em!"

Kyo is the first one to land a hit on the enemy, smacking someone in the face. His body lands on the ground, blood pouring from his head from a previous wound. He turns to see someone else about to hit Yukina.

"Leave her alone!" he yells as he charges into the Pinscher. Yukina sighs and smacks another dog.

"I owe you one dear!" she says. Kyo hits another dog, slashing his throat with a sharp stone.

"Why are they trying to kill just us?" asked Kyo. Yukina kicks a dog, "We are Ren's parents after all!" she yells.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

After the fight dies down, only the leader of the traitors is alive. Kyo puts his paw on the dog's head,

"This is for trying to kill our children…" he says, bringing his paw down hard on his head…


	48. Chapter 48

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 48-The fight begins…

Tegan's PoV

My plan of getting power was almost complete. All I needed was a little more time and I would be queen of Ohu. My sons, mate, and friend stand beside me, staring at the scroll that would give ultimate power.

"Mother, it appears that James and his friends are right outside the doors. Should me and my brothers stall them?" asks Sora. I turn to my eldest child.

"Yes, stall them as long as possible." I turn to my mate Simon and Cutler.

"Stall them as well. I'll need all the time I can get." I say calmly. They all nod and then leave.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kushi's PoV

As we rest, I look at my son who is snuggling with his mate James. I smile at them.

_"They look so happy…" _I think to myself.

"Kushi?" asks Wedelle. I look at the young pup.

"Yes?" I ask. "I think Gin wants to talk." she says. I get up and walk with the young pup.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"…And so it appears that Tegan has set up blockades in order to stall us." said Gin speaking to the group. Akame nods,

"I figured out what she is up to…she's planning to use the scrolls to gain unnatural power so she can level Ohu." he said.

"Level Ohu!?" yells Sara in shock. Gin nods,

"And that's why we can't rest right now. We need to act!" he says. The group yells in cheer…

Meanwhile…

"So…it appears that I have some uninvited guests…" says a voice. "No matter…I can deal with them when they get weak…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

In an empty room, Sora, Mitch and Viral stands in the way of James and his friends.

"Let us past." says Kisaragi calmly. Sora laughs,

"Our mother told us not to let you get past!" he yells.

"Yeah, our mother deserves to be leader of Ohu, not you two!" yells Mitch pointing at Gin and James.

Viral smirks,

"We'll just eat you two instead!" he says.

Kushi stands there for a moment…

"…Go, I'll handle this fight." she says with unnatural calmness. Smoke stares at his mother in shock.

"But, mother!" he begins. Kushi stares at him,

"Go. Now." she says. Smoke hesitates before the group runs ahead through the door.

She turns to the three brothers, and charges…

"_This is for Ohu!"_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina looked around the desolate outlands behind Ohu.

"So this is what is behind Ohu…" she said, leading a search party in hopes of finding her missing son.

"Miss Yukina-chan, why don't you rest? You must be tired." said Lakana. Yukina nodded,

"Thank you dear, I will." she said sitting down.

Lakana walked off,

"I wonder where Ren went after what happened. Hopefully he's okay-WOAH!" she said, bumping into someone.

The figure growled, "That hurt! Watch where you're going!" it yelled. Lakana sighed,

"Sorry, I was just looking for someone. I wasn't watching where I was going." she replied. The dog smiled, "It's okay." she said.

Lakana paused,

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked. "Looking for a friend's home." she replied.

"Oh, hope you are successful!" replied Lakana.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyo walked along the desolate landscape,

"Kyo-san, we should began to turn back, it's almost nighttime." said Aru. Kyo nodded,

"Yes, just let me check out this place first though." he said, walking around a rock. Aru sat down,

"I hope we can find Ren soon…"

As night fell, the group had to give up the search for the noght and took shelter in a cave.

Yukina sighed,

"Yukina-chan, don't worry! We'll find your son!" Said Lakana smiling and hugging her friend. Yukina smiled and hugged back. "Thank you, that means a lot to me." she said.


	49. Chapter 49

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 49-Kushi's bloody fight

Kushi's PoV

As the three brothers rush at me, I run toward them. "_I have to stall as long as I can for my son and the others!"_ I think as the grey Koga tries to bite me in the neck. I dodge and smack him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Bitch, you'll pay for that!" yells the brown Koga, slamming into me sending me into the ground. He pins me, "What did you think you could do against us three, you pet dog!" he grins. I stare bravely into his face.

"I maybe a pet dog, but I am a soldier of Ohu!" I yell, knocking him off me. I pin him down and rip his throat open. "Viral, you bitch!" yells the other brown Koga as he charges at me in blind anger.

I dodge him and grab his paw, tripping him. I bite down and break his hind paw, then his neck. The other one soon follows suit…

After a while, I wonder how I am going to get out of this room. "No use wasting energy, I guess I'll just rest then." I say lying down.

"I wonder how my master is doing."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So…my sons have fallen…their death will not be in vain!"


	50. Chapter 50

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 50-Phantom Tegan

Tegan stood up, her body teeming with power, evident from the sparks that flew from her body.

"It's done, I have no need for those fools anymore…" she said turning around with an evil grin.

"They can die for all I care about!" she howled, making the room shake from the force of her howl.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

In the middle of the fight with Simon and Cutler, the room shook. "What the hell was that!?" yelled Gin. The room shook again, even more heavy than the last time.

Minazuki ran up, "Tegan must have succeeded! We have to hurry!" he yelled. Gin nodded,

"Yes." turning to face the group, "Let's hurry everyone!" he yelled. The group began running toward Tegan's room…

"Are you okay, Kushi?" asked Minzauki. Kushi nodded,

"Yes, I'm fine."

"That's good, thought you have some blood on your necklace." he said. Kushi smiled, "So do you." she said

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The door to Tegan's room opened slowly, a burst of evil air flowing through, sending a chill down his spine.

"This is it, everyone. Tegan's just beyond this door." said James staring at the door.

"Are you all ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded,

"Then, let's go." he said walking through the door first, everyone followed suit…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tegan watched as her enemies walked through the door and smirked,

"Well…it looks like you made it." she said, though her voice seemed hollow. James growled,

"Tegan, it's time you must pay for your crimes just like Sniper has. Surrender." he ordered. Tegan got up from her throne, wearing a black cape and mask hiding her face.

"So…" she said, pulling out a black sword and shield.

"You think you can defy me and my rule over this land!?" she walked toward them, her footsteps seemed to be heavy.

"You fools, my mate Simon meant everything to me…and you killed him. And my sons! Even Cutler you killed!" she screamed, tears pouring from her eyes, showing sadness and pain.

She got into a fighting stance,

"Prepare yourselves! Engarde!"


	51. Chapter 51 Sacrifice

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 51-Fight with Phantom Tegan and Real Tegan

Tegan floated in the air above James and the group. "She's flying?" said a shocked Great. "Prepare for your deaths bitches!" yelled Tegan as she sliced through them, knocking everyone down. Great stood up, "How is she doing that!" he yelled as Tegan flew by him. Hazuki looked at him while dodging an energy blast from Tegan.

"How should I know Great! She probably got it from somewhere in this room!" he yelled. Great looked around, "Let's go look for it and stop Tegan from getting to powerful!" he yelled.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James dodged Tegan's energy blast, "There has to be some way to stop her! We can't land a hit on her otherwise!" he yelled. Liara looked around, "I think Great and Hazuki went to find out, daddy!" she yelled, peeking out from her hiding spot. She was yanked back by Mike, "Ya wanna get killed!" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Great and Hazuki had snuck behind Teagn's throne when she was distracted. Great noticed a device that was blinking rapidly, "That must be what is giving Tegan the ability to fly." he said. Hazuki smashed it, "Hope this works." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tegan had fallen to the ground, her body flickering. "Not bad, your friends have found out my plan, if you can find the real me, you can leave." she said vanishing. James and the others relaxed. "That wasn't the real Tegan?" asked Gin. James shrugged, "Must be."

Tegan jumped down from the shadows behind James, "What the!" he whirled around seeing Tegan holding a scroll, "Now you will pay for defying me!" she yelled, charging up an attack. Minazuki saw this, a bad feeling settling in his stomach, "Gin…get the others out of here. I'll handle her." he said calmly. Gin looked at his friend, "Why?" he asked. Sara looked at her mother, "Mom…?" she asked scared. Minazuki looked at his daughter and smiled, "Sara, I love you. No matter what, understood?" he said preparing himself for something. A scroll he had picked up began rotating around his body, "Tegan, I will not let you hurt my friends and family anymore!" he yelled.

Sara's eyes widened, "MOM NO STOP!" she screamed. Minazuki activated the scroll, teleporting everyone else out of the room.

Tegan growled, "What are you planning?" she said. Minazuki smirked, "You'll see bitch!" he yelled charging as the scrolls gave him power.

His body began gaining supercanine speed and he charged into her, pinning her to the wall. "Let me go!" she snarled. Minazuki stared, activating another scroll…


	52. Chapter 52

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 52-Sara's rage

Sara and the others were transported outside to the castle gates. Sara looked around wildly, "MOM!" she cried out. James looked around and sighed, "Why did Minazuki do that?" he asked. Kisaragi grew worried, "That reckless idiot…" he said. "That fool…"

Sara sighed, "Mother…" she said. "Why?!"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Minazuki was thrown into the wall. He stood up slowly in pain. Tegan smirked,

"What's the matter, can't fight anymore? Are you tired?" she cruelly teased. Minazuki glared at her,

"Damnit…!" he cursed. Tegan bit him in the neck,

"You'll regret messing with me!" she yelled, activating a scroll…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The group turned around to see an explosion happen at the left tower.

"What was that!?" yelled Gin. Smoke began pillowing out, "Can't breathe…!" said James.

"So…you thought you cold stop me with that pathetic scroll, Minazuki!" yelled Tegan as she came out of the smoke holding something in her teeth. Sara looked to see it was her mother's necklace. Sara froze and Tegan laughed,

"Realized you can't stop me, have you?" she began.

"That fool couldn't hold any power in his weak body. He was easy to kill!" she yelled tossing the necklace to the ground. Sara's expression grew from horrified to sheer rage. James saw this,

"Sara, calm down…" he said, but his words fell short.

"You…killed my mother!" she screamed.

"You'll pay!" she said performing the Battouga.

"Sara learned the Battouga!?" said Mike. "But I thought only…!" he said.

"That only Mom knew that technique!?" he finished. James spoke, "Sara…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tegan froze,

"The Battouga!? Now!?" she yelled. She tried to move, but her body felt frozen to the spot. "Why can't I move!?" she yelled.

"That's because I'm holding you, bitch!" yelled a voice. Tegan looked to see Kisame and Kirikaze holding her body.

"You two?!" she said.

"Sara, now! While we're holding her!" he yelled. Sara struck Tegan on her skull, cutting into her brain. She flew off, tumbling into the sand.

"She did it!" yelled Belle.

"Yeah, Tegan's down!" said Tin Tin.

Tegan's body fell to the ground…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"What do ya mean we can't take the quick way home?!" yelled John Jr. Gin sighed,

"Apparently, the explosion destroyed any scrolls in the room, the ones we need to get home. We'll have to take the long way home now." he said. Gin turned to see Kisaragi carrying Minazuki's nearly dead form.

"Mother!" yelled Sara. Kisaragi put his friend down.

"Sara…" coughed Minazuki.

"I'm not gonna last much longer." he said. Sara shook her head, "Don't go!" she said.

"Sara, the time has come for you to become a woman now. You don't need my help anymore." he said. Sara cried harder, "I will always be with you, my child…tell your siblings as well." he said coughing up blood. Minazuki then saw a vision, Akatora appeared,

"Akatora, my red tiger…I'm coming." he said, his eyes closing slowly. Sara broke down…

"MOTHER!"

Everyone cried for the loss of Minazuki their beloved friend. The other three Mutsu Generals carried his body to the water.

"You were a beloved and valuable friend Minazuki. We hope your spirit finds peace with Akatora." said Uzuki pushing the raft. Sara runs up to the top of the hill, crying.

"Sara, your mother wouldn't want you to be sad." said James hugging her. Sara nodded,

"Thank you." she said. James smiled, "Let's go home now…" he said.

The wind blew gently, the scent of cherry blossoms being carried. Yukina took a sniff of the air, "Cherry blossoms, so this is the smell of Sakura blossoms." she said, thinking of her friend Sakura.

Kyo walked up,

"Hey love, what are you thinking about?" he asked, lying down. Yukina smiled,

"About how beautiful the trees are." she replied. Kyo smiled,

"Not as beautiful as you, my love." he said licking her.

Yukina smiled, "Thank you." she said. The pair stayed like that for a while…

After a while, the pair went back inside the cave.

"Hey you two." said Saburo. He told them that a pack had been spotted going to the east an hour ago.

"So this pack of about 40 has been spotted going to the east?" asked Kyo. Saburo nodded,

"Yes, they appear to be of no threat. And…" he trailed off. Yukina looked at him, "And what?" she asked. Saburo looked down,

"A black pup may have been spotted among them." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So it's possible that Ren may be among them?" asked Harutora. Buruge nodded, "Yeah it is, and from what I've heard, he may be leading them as well." he said. Harutora blinked,

"Really now?" he asked, sitting down next to him. Buruge nodded and looked outside,

"Yeah, he must he scared. Leading a big pack all on his own, it must be tough for him." he said. Harutora smiled,

"He's tough just like Yukina is." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina and Kyo looked outside, hoping that their son was okay. After all, Ohu raised him…

Yukina and her small pack were walking along the forest in the outside of Ohu's borders. She watched the wind blow a tumbleweed by her.

"How's the search going?" asked Redfang. Yukina sighed,

"I think I caught a faint whiff of his scent a while ago. It's getting stronger." she said walking. Redfamg smiled, "So we'll be able to find my brother soon!" she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyo walked along the edge of the cliff,

"Daddy, is Ren gonna be okay?" asked Nancy. Kyo smiled,

"Of course! He's your brother after all! He wouldn't go down that easily!" he said puffing out his chest.

Nancy stared at her father,

"…You okay dad? Is the heat smoking your brain?" she teased. Kyo smiled, "I'm fine!" he said.

"Righhhht…." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Nighttime had fallen and the dogs had set up a place to sleep for the night. Yukina and Kyo had set up watch for time being. "Ren…" said Yukina sadly. Kyo kissed her,

"Love…" he said.

A branch was stepped on. "Who's there?" yelled Kyo.

"Dad?"…


	53. Chapter 53

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 54-Home at last

End of Arc 2

As James caught up with Ren's pack, the two were talking with Gin.

"So you're the leader of those dogs Ren?" asked Gin. Ren nodded, "Yeah I am! I beat their old leader senseless!" he said not wanting to tell them the truth about Cross's first mate. Gin stared at him for a moment, but said nothing.

"_Is he hiding something? It feels like Ren is lying, but I don't know for sure…" _he thought.

James nodded, "I see, so you also met up with Maoruki as well?" he asked. Ren nodded,

"Yup!" he said. James smiled, turning to Maoruki, "Great to meet an old friend again!" he asked. Maoruki nodded,

"Nice to see you again as well!" he answered. The four continued talking for a while until they reached Gajou.

Ren ran up to his friends, hugging them. "Ren, we missed ya!" said Tama, Hiro and Reika's son.

Later…

James looked up at the sky, "Daddy?" asked Liara. James turned to look at his daughter. "Yes sweetie?" he asked.

"Um…can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream." she said. She cuddled with her father while James told stories to her…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

John looked at his new son with a smile. "I'm your daddy!" he said grinning. Weed looked at him and yawned,

"…He doesn't like me yet, does he?" said John. Gin smiled and liked his cheek, "Don't worry, he'll grow on you." replied Gin.

John smiled as Gin picked up their son and put him with his siblings.

"I heard what happened to Minazuki…poor Sara. It must be so hard for her and her siblings…" said John after a moment of silence. Gin nodded, "It is, but she'll get over it. She'll have to…" he replied.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James felt Smoke settling in next to him and the pups. He sighed contently, knowing the danger was over for now…

Yukina smiled as her son Ren went off to play with some of his friends. She sighed contently and looked up at the sky,

"Enjoying the weather, huh Yukina?" asked Reika sitting down next to her.

She smiled, "I am." she answered, looking back at her children playing in the grass. Reika smiled,

"Being a mother is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" she asked. Yukina smiled, "Of course…it was painful bringing my four pups to the world, and raising another three pups on top of that." she said.

"Mom! Come play with us!" yelled Taka. Yukina briefly remembered the memory of when she asked the same question to her mother.

"Go play with them…I'll sit here and watch." said Reika. Yukina nodded, got up, and ran out to the field.

"She really enjoys them." said Hiro walking up. Reika smiled, "When did you get back?" she asked.

"Just a moment ago. The boys wouldn't leave me alone and begged me to take them with me." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina cuddled up to her mate Kyo. "Mother…you should see your grandchildren…they love hearing stories about you and dad." she thought. Putting her head down, she fell asleep…

End of Arc 2


	54. Chapter 54

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 54-Home at last

End of Arc 2

As James caught up with Ren's pack, the two were talking with Gin. "So you're the leader of those dogs Ren?" asked Gin. Ren nodded, "Yeah I am! I beat their old leader senseless!" he said not wanting to tell them the truth about Cross's first mate. Gin stared at him for a moment, but said nothing.

"_Is he hiding something? It feels like Ren is lying, but I don't know for sure…" _he thought.

James nodded, "I see, so you also met up with Maoruki as well?" he asked. Ren nodded, "Yup!" he said. James smiled, turning to Maoruki, "Great to meet an old friend again!" he asked. Maoruki nodded, "Nice to see you again as well!" he answered. The four continued talking for a while until they reached Gajou.

Ren ran up to his friends, hugging them. "Ren, we missed ya!" said Tama, Hiro and Reika's son.

Later…

James looked up at the sky, "Daddy?" asked Liara. James turned to look at his daughter. "Yes sweetie?" he asked. "Um…can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream." she said. She cuddled with her father while James told stories to her…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

John looked at his new son with a smile. "I'm your daddy!" he said grinning. Weed looked at him and yawned, "…He doesn't like me yet, does he?" said John. Gin smiled and liked his cheek, "Don't worry, he'll grow on you." replied Gin.

John smiled as Gin picked up their son and put him with his siblings. "I heard what happened to Minazuki…poor Sara. It must be so hard for her and her siblings…" said John after a moment of silence. Gin nodded, "It is, but she'll get over it. She'll have to…" he replied.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James felt Smoke settling in next to him and the pups. He sighed contently, knowing the danger was over for now…

End of Arc 2


	55. Chapter 55

Ginga Ocean James

Start of Arc 3-New York City

Chapter 55-Blue Helmet

Yukina looked at her sister Zilla, weak and in pain as she lay on the floor of her room.

"Yukina…" she breathed painfully. Yukina held her paw gently.

"What do you want?" said Yukina tearing up. Zilla smiled slightly, "Can you get one of those yellow flowers that mother loved? For me?" she asked. Yukina nodded and left.

Percy and Burukin stayed behind to watch over their dying sister.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So did you hear about Yukina's sister? Apparently she's got some sort of sickness." said Athena to Sarabi. Sarabi nodded, "Yeah, it must be the illness that killed Smith and Sakura the other week." she said sadly.

Before Zilla had fallen ill, Smith and Sakura had become sick with some disease. Within a week, Zilla had caught it too.

Akame fortunately, had managed to stop the disease from spreading any farther thanks to his brains and Moratora's herbs. But for the three, it was too late to save them. Within days, they died of the sickness.

When Akame and Moratora checked their bodies, they found tumors in their organs.

"It must have been cancer." said Moratora. Akame looked at her, "Cancer?" he said.

"As of now, it's incurable without medicine from humans, and even so, it isn't guaranteed that you will survive it." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yuki teared up, "Why must this happen? Why!" she cried, "Is this a curse?" she asked Bayonetta. She shrugged,

"Perhaps Sniper is getting payback on us…" she said.

"You shouldn't say that so easily." said Yukina. The girls turned around to see their best friend and somewhat new leader after the war against Sniper. She jumped down from the rocks and walked up to them.

"Sorry Yukina." said Sarabi. "We didn't know you were behind us!" Yuki looked curious.

"By the way, why are you here?" asked Yuki. "I'm looking for yellow flowers. For my sister…" she cried.

"She's dying…" Athena and Bayonetta looked sadly at her.

Sarabi nodded, "Follow me. I'll take you to them." she said leading Yukina away.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Here sis. For you…" said Yukina as she put down the flowers. Zilla coughed,

"Thank you…" she said. Zilla went into a coughing fit,

"Sister…my dear brothers…" she began.

"I'm going to see them now…watch over the three for me…" she said closing her eyes, her last breath leaving her. Burukin and Percy began to cry, Yukina could not bring herself to cry…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Father…those dogs will pay for murdering you." said a bluish-fur colored bear. Sitting near his father's grave, he cried. He was the son of the dreaded Akakabuto, or "Red-Helmet" as most humans called him. After his father was killed right in his eyes, he swore revenge on Ohu.

He looked outside at the stars.

"Even Gaki wouldn't avenge you, and he was your first born son." he said sighing. He got up and went out hunting.

"Gaki was weak and cowardly. He couldn't even kill Riki and he lost his claws. Fool…." he said. He slammed a tree to the ground, "Damn Gin, I'll kill him for what he did to my father!" he said walking off, not knowing he was watched…

"Gotta warn the leaders pronto!" she said. "Hope I can get to them in time!"

She ran as fast as she could back to Gajou, hoping her paws could carry her…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

At the river, Blue Helmet was fishing for his food. He hummed to himself a lullaby that his mother had sung to him when he was a cub.

"I wonder how I can get revenge on those dogs…" he muttered to himself as he fished in the river near his home. Focusing intently, he waited for a fish to come within range of his paws.

"Gotcha!" he said, grabbing a fish. He picked it up and looked at it closely,

"Pretty good sized fish." he muttered looking back at his pile of other fish he caught. He smiled proud of his hard work that he had done. He walked over, pulling leaves over them carefully. He finished tying knots

"I guess I'll be heading home now…gotta get the fish back home before they rot." he said dragging the pile with him back to his home.

On his way home, Blue Helmet overheard a conversation. He stopped and peeked over the bushes.

"So you heard about what James is doing lately, right? They say he and his Smoke are gonna have pups again." said John.

"Their excited as hell, I'd say." replied Akame.

Blue Helmet's eyes widened in shock,

_"That's one of the dogs that killed my father!" _He thought angrily. Continuing to listen in, he heard that John and Akame were going to pay a visit to James's parents.

"Maybe I should lie in wait near Gajou…" he thought, heading to the rocks…

He grinned maliciously,

_"Father…watch me."_ he said dragging his kill back to his den, _"I'll get payback for you!"_

At Gajou…

In the leader's den, they were talking. Gin and James sat at the top.

"So…Zilla as died as well from that 'cancer'." said James. Gin nodded,

"Smith and Sakura died from it as well." replied Gin.

John spoke up,

"Thankfully Akame and Moratora have managed to stop it from doing any more damage, but we lost three valuable members of Ohu." he said sadly.

Ben nodded,

"And the four pups they had are now under the care of you and the leader, I'd take it?" asked Ben.

John and Gin both nodded. Ben smiled,

"…That's good." he said.

James smiled, knowing he and Smoke were going to be parents again in 2 ½ months.

Suddenly, Wedelle burst into the room panting. "Wedelle, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" asked John. Wedelle looked up at her adopted father's face.

"I just saw a bear!" she yelled loudly.


	56. Chapter 56

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 57-Memories regained and broken leg

Tony had finally reached the fight, panting. He saw mass amounts of blood on the ground. Horrified, he wondered what to do before someone saw him.

"Tony!" yelled Wedelle running up to him in shock. He looked around, "Where's that bear!" he yelled. Wedelle looked behind her to see that Blue Helmet had cornered Kisaragi next to a rock. "Oh no!" she yelled. Tony whizzed past her, "Leave him alone!" he yelled running. When the bear saw Tony, he froze for a moment. Tony bit him on his muzzle.

Blue Helmet tossed him into a rock. Tonu stood up, a look on his face filled with shock and confusion. He saw a vision of his father Hakuro and him when he was six months old.

"_Father!" yelled Tony as the bear ran toward him. Hakuro jumped on top of Blue Helmet, but was quickly shaken off. Tony then felt the bear's claws slash deep into his face, tearing his left eye out. The bear then slashed through his left hind leg, knocking him into the river._

Tony then saw visions of his parents and siblings. "So they were telling me the truth after all!" he thought regaining a newfound strength. Wedelle saw the smirk on Tony's face, "What happened to him? He seems different than usual." she asked.

Tony spoke, "What's different? I just remembered something important!" he yelled lunging for the throat. He latched on and the other dogs followed suit. Soon, Blue Helmet was dead.

"Tony…" said Wedelle.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tony sat down near his friends eating dinner. He saw Hakuro and Kurotora passing by. Hakuro saw Tony and walked up to him.

"Hey Tony! I heard you took down that blue bear, good job!" he yelled hugging Tony. Tony smiled and hugged back, "Thanks Dad." he said.

Hakuro froze and looked at Tony in shock.

"You…called me dad." he said aloud. His eyes began to flow with tears. "Dad?" asked Tony. "Mom?" Kurotora joined in the hug. "You remember us?" said Kurotora.

Tony nodded, "A hit from that bear restored my memories." he said tearing up as well.

"_Tony…good luck, young one." _said a voice. Tony moved his ears. "Did you hear something, son?" asked Hakuro. Tony nodded, "Yeah, I did."

Kurotora smiled, "Whoever it was, he was watching out for you today."

The three left for their room. Riki's spirit appeared for a moment.

"_Young dogs these days…" _he mused. "So energetic…" he said.

"I know, son." said Yamabuki appearing next to him. "Mother…" She smiled at him.

"I just wanted to see my grandchildren and great-grandchildren, that's all! Right, Shiro dear?" she said as Shiro appeared.

Riki sighed, "You two…" he sighed.


	57. Chapter 58

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 58-Tour part 1

The boat moved almost in a rhythm of some kind, or so it seemed to James. He looked around to see humans walking around back and forth.

"I wonder where this ship is going?" he wondered out loud. A voice appeared,

"It's going to New York City, mate!" said the voice. James turned around to see a Samoyed in clothes.

"Who are you?" asked James. "I'm Rex!" he said cheerfully. James raised his eyebrow,

"Who has a name like that?" he asked. Rex laughed, "Never heard of me, huh?" he said. He turned around, signaling for James to follow him, "Follow me! I'll show you around the ship!" he said. James followed him…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James looked around in the dining hall, seeing humans all around him and Rex.

"Never seen this many humans up close, have you James?" asked Rex. James shook his head no. He saw Rex walk up to human who then scratched his head.

"C'mon, it feels good when they do this!" he said. James carefully walked over. The human lady smiled at him,

"Aren't you a cute thing!" she said rubbing his ears. James closed his eyes in contentment, remembering his owners back in Japan.

Yes, he loved the feeling of it. After Rex took him to another place, he thought of his mother and smiled.


	58. Chapter 59

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 59-Tour part 2

Rex led James to a rather large dog pool. "This is where all the dogs on the ship go to relax after a hard day." he said. James looked and saw all sorts of dogs in the pool. A Golden Retriever swam up to say hello,

"Why, you must be new here!" she said smiling. James nodded, "I am. My name is James." he said.

"I'm a Akita Inu and German Shepherd mix." the dog smiled.

"My name is Sam and I hope you enjoy what the cruise has to offer!" she said swimming away. Rex smiled,

"She's the welcoming committee here for the dogs." he said.

As the two walked, James got some looks from the other dogs. After a while, James and Rex arrived at a place with bright flashing lights.

"This is where the humans go for entertainment. Really annoying if you ask me." said Rex. James nodded, "I can see why…" he muttered.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So this kid's new here, huh Rex?" said a mutt. Itchy nodded, "Yeah, he is. I gave him the tour around." he said. The dog nodded and introduced himself,

"My name is Juno." he said. He flicked his tail.

"My name is James." replied James. Juno nodded, "Why are you here on the ship, James?" he asked.

"My mate, his mother and my friend were taken by force from a human. I snuck aboard this ship to get them back. I'm also here on a peace treaty for the leader Gin." he said.

Juno seemed surprised,

"For a lover, huh?" he said. "Where ya from?" he asked. "Japan." replied James.

"Japan!?" yelled Rex. "That's really far from America!" he yelled. James nodded,

"Yeah, I've never been outside of Japan before. When we get there, could you show me around New York City?" he asked. Rex and Juno both nodded,

"Sure."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina had decided to take her pups to visit some old friends in the human town. Taka seemed the most excited out of all the pups. She smiled at his antics.

"Taka, if you keep jumping around like that, you're gonna hurt yourself." she said. Taka stopped jumping and pouted. Redfang laughed,

"Don't worry big brother! Uncle Hiyan and Uncle Giyan will make it up to you!" she said. Taka pouted.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hiyan smiled as his friend Yukina came near the porch. He smiled,

"Hello Yukina!" he said welcoming her. He looked down at the pups,

"And these must be your pups." he said looking at them. He chuckled,

"Boy, it must be hard work taking care of seven of these balls of fluff." he joked. Yukina smiled,

"It is, but it's worth it." she replied.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Giyan smiled,

"So, how's big brother doing?" he asked Yukina. "He's doing fine." she said chewing on some meat.

"And James?" he asked. "How is he doing?"

"He's…fine as well!" she lied. Hiyan looked at her,

"Are you sure you're not hiding something from us?" he asked knowing the answer. Yukina looked down at the ground, "…Smoke got taken abroad by a human and James followed." she said. Giyan nodded,

"I see things are getting hectic again. I hope the peace treaty will go well…Gin told me that he thought it wouldn't go well…" he said, taking Yukina to his ear.

"Don't worry…James will get Smoke back." he said. Yukina nodded, "I hope you're right…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Taka was walking around the water hole where his brother Ren liked to fish. He looked over the water to see his friends Rukai and Tony playing together. He smiled,

"Nice to see them having fun." he said to himself as he continued walking. He kept walking until he reached his favorite spot to fish.

He slowly got into position to wait for the fish to come near his jaw. His eyes lay on a fish near some rocks under some plants. "Gotcha!" he yelled grabbing the fish. He put it down and began eating.

When he was finished, he went back to his den. "I hope mom likes this!"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

When he got back, he saw his sister there waiting for him. "Hi Taka!" said Namia. Taka smiled,

"Why are you here sister?" he asked. Namia picked up a small blue rock.

"I found this for you. I'd thought you like it." she said putting it down in front of him. Taka smiled,

"Thank you sister!" he said accepting the gift.

She smiled,

"By the way, when do you think James will get back here?" she asked. Taka shrugged, "I don't know." he answered.

Namia sighed,

"Lame, what's the use of a peace treaty anyway?" she moaned. "Gin probably knew that it wouldn't work out. I bet he's psychic like that."

"It's useless to change some dogs." she said. "Why do they even try?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina walked over to her sister's grave and set a flower down in front of it.

"Here Zilla, for you. Your favorite flower." she said softly as she sat down. She looked up at the sky and began to talk,

"It's been a while since I've talked to you sis. Things have been going great lately; your nephew Taka just learned how to fish. Ren's doing well as a pack leader, Chako and Jin just got together after his mate's death, Redfang's learning how to hunt, Nancy is training her fangs, Rurin is so happy as well." she said.

She thought of her parents,

"Are mom and dad doing well? I hope so." she said.

"Lucas and Kyou have just gotten together and Kyou's pregnant. Percy is chasing around girls and Burukin is oblivious as usual." she said. She heard someone walking up behind her. She turned to see it was Gin.

"Leader, what are you-!" she began. She saw he had a flower in his mouth.

"I came to pay respects." he answered. He turned around and left…

Yukina smiled,

"_I wonder if he still thinks of his mother Fuji_." she thought, knowing she had died shortly after the second war. She got up and smiled, returning to Gajou…


	59. Chapter 60

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 60-New York City

Juno looked over the side of the ship. "Hey, I think I see the harbor!" he yelled. James and Rex ran over, Rex nearly falling over. James managed to grab his collar in time before he fell over.

"Easy!" he said. "Let's wait until we get out of the ship first before you dive in!" said James.

Juno laughed, "Yeah!" Rex pouted.

The three left the boat, making sure not to be seen by any humans. The ran to a spot under a tree with shade…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Gin, I still need to know why you didn't go to the peace treaty in Amreica." asked Akame. Gin sighed,

"Those dogs…they don't feel right to me." he replied.

Akame shook his head,

"If James hadn't gone in your place, we'd be in deep shit right now." he said. Gin looked at him,

"James left in my place?" he asked confused. Akame sighed, "Smoke got taken there by force. James went on the ship to get him back." he said.

Gin smiled, "Then kill two birds with one stone then!" he said happy. Akame sighed….

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Juno looked at a poster that had words on it. "Man, I wish I could see him up close." he said sighing.

"You talking about me?" asked James standing behind him. Juno looked at him, then back at the poster.

"Holy…." he started to say.

"You mean to say you're him!?" he said. James nodded. Juno tackled him,

"Oh my god, I'm your biggest fan James!" he said pointing at the poster which had James on it.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Keep running Smoke!" yelled Kushi, holding a white splotchy pup in her mouth. Smoke held another pup, one with black fur and brown muzzle and ears.

"Get back here, savages!" yelled a Malamute. He had begun chasing the pair when they told him who they were affiliated with. They stopped at a dead end.

"You're trapped now! There's no escape for you!" he yelled pushing Kushi out of the way and grabbing Smoke by the neck. "No, leave my son alone!" yelled Kushi. Her words were too late as the Malamute tossed Smoke into the water.

"No…" she said looking there frozen. She turned to face the Malamute in anger,

"He was my son!" she yelled. The Malamute seemed to not care in the slightest.

"He was a savage, ma'am. You should be thankful I killed him for you considering who his father was…" he said, hinting that he knew of Hougen. He began walking away, leaving Kushi to cry alone with her grandchildren.

However, she did not see Smoke surface away from her eyes. He dragged himself and began coughing out water from his lungs. He fell to the ground.

"Hey, you hear that?!" yelled someone.

"Yeah, looks like Stocke tried to kill someone!" said another. The voices came near Smoke,

"Oh god, this guy don't look so good…" said a female voice.

"Should we take him back to base?" asked the first voice. The female voice spoke up,

"Do you really need to ask that question?" she said, picking up Smoke and putting him on her back.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So you're the ambassador for Japan? But I thought Gin was coming." said Juno when James had told him the second reason why he was here.

"Gin felt uncomfortable coming here, so I went in his place." he said. Rex nodded,

"So you came here to get your guy back and for the peace treaty?" he asked. James was about to speak, but a voice rang out.

"James!?" said Kushi. James turned around to see his mother-in-law and two pups. She ran over crying.

"Kushi, what's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at his eyes, "Smoke's been killed!" she said.

At that moment, the world seemed to freeze for James. "No!" he said. "No!"

Juno went over, "Was he your…?" he asked. Kushi nodded, "They were mates." she poked him, "And James…?" she said. He looked up,

"He gave birth to these two pups about a month ago." she said. He looked at his pups and smiled, "Do they have names?" he asked.

"The girl is named Uru and the boy is named Mheetu. He name them after some characters from a movie." she said.

James nodded,

"Hey, I'm your daddy." he said softly.

A knock hit the door, "Open this door!" yelled the voice. Kushi turned around in fear,

"Oh no!" she said. "It's him!" she said as the door burst open. Stocke walked up,

"I've found you Kushi…" he turned to see James, "And it seems I've found the savage's leader!" he snarled.

"Savage?" he asked.

"They attacked us when we told them we're with Ohu!" she said. "They dislike the peace treaty!"

Stocke laughed,

"Who needs a peace treaty?! You Ohu folk are nothing like us American dogs who have a heart of justice!" he yelled.  
>"That black dog was too easy to take out!" at that moment James knew who killed his mate.<p>

'You killed Smoke!?" he yelled. "How could you!?" he yelled. "Too late to prove yourselves now! Guards, arrest him!" he yelled.


	60. Chapter 61

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 61-Jail

James woke up to the sound of dripping water falling on his head. "What happened?" he said slowly getting up. He looked around, "Last thing I remember was fighting Stocke and then…" he said remembering what he said about Smoke.

"He's gone…what am I going to tell the pups?" he wondered sadly thinking about the pups back home. His eyes filled with tears and he fell to the floor crying. His crying didn't go unnoticed however…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A hooded figure snuck around in the dungeon, avoiding the guards set up by Stocke. One of the guards looked around,

"Did you hear anything?" he asked. The other guard shook his head, "No, I did not." he said.

The figure listened to their next conversation carefully,

"You remember where the keys are for that Akita's cell are, don't you?" he asked

"Yeah, I put it near the water." he replied.

The figure snuck away from the pair, evading more guards until he reached the water.

"Bingo." he said taking the keys. He wandered around until he saw James.

"James!?" he yelled. His eyes watered with tears…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James lifted his head to see the one dog he'd never see again. "Smoke?" he asked, not believing his eyes. The figure took the hood off his head,

"Yes, its me." he smiled hugging him. James cried, "But Stocke said you were dead!" he said. He shook his head, his voice cracking.

"Some other dogs found me and healed my wounds." he said unlocking the cell. James looked at him,

"They told me where you were being held, so I went to find you."

"Come on, we need to hurry out of here." said Smoke leading James out of the dungeon.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kushi lifted her head to see her son and James arrive back at the hideout.

"My son!" she yelled hugging him. Smoke smiled, hugging back.

"Sorry I worried you mother." he answered her. Kushi kissed him,

"I'm so happy you're safe." she said.

"Now I won't have to tell the kids." said James. Juno looked at him,

"You have other kids?" he asked. James nodded, "Four others." he answered. Rex's jaw dropped, shocked and stunned.

"Six kids?! You must have your work cut out for you!" he said.

Smoke smiled,

"It is a lot of work raising that many." he said. "But it's rewarding." he smiled grooming Uru and Mheetu. Juno smiled, looking at Rex.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina twitched in her sleep, her dreams unsettled by unknown events. She woke up with a start panting heavily.

"Man, that's the third time I've had that dream!" she said.

She sighed,

"Why do I get the feeling that James is in big trouble?" she asked herself. She got up, stretched and walked out into the night.

Looking up at the night sky, she kept thinking of the dream she kept having lately.

"I have to go there. I have to, otherwise James will…"

"James will…what?" said a voice. She turned around to see it was a pup. She blinked for a moment, not recognizing him.

"Who are you and what are you doing out so late at night, young pup?" she asked, seeing that the pup looked about two months old. He stared at her, waiting for an answer.

The pup blinked,

"I'm Kovu…and I'm here because my sister took me here." he answered. Yukina said,

"And where is your sister?" she asked. "Is she with you?"

"Right here." the voice answered, coming out of the bushes. She was a golden Great Dane with cropped ears.

"My name is Hawkeye. I'm sorry if my brother bothered you at all." she said. She took Kovu closer to her.

Yukina smiled, "He didn't bother me." she said.

Hawkeye smiled, "That's good." she paused,

"By the way, is this Ohu?" she asked. Yukina nodded,

"Yes it is." she said.

Hawkeye smiled,

"Do you mind if I leave my brother here while I get my half-brother Nuka?" she asked. Yukina nodded,

"Sure." Hawkeye got up and left.

"Come on Kovu, let me find you a place to sleep tonight." she said taking the pup with her to her den.

Hawkeye ran until she found Nuka sitting on a rock.

"Kovu's there. So, what have you found out about mother's death?" she asked. Nuka said,

"A Kai mix named Rukai killed her." He snorted,

"Good riddance, she was annoying and mean." he said getting off of the rock.

Hawkeye nodded, "Good, let's get back there then." she said leading her half-brother to Ohu…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The next day…

"So you have decided to go to America to help James?" asked Gin. Yukina nodded, "Yes, I have a feeling he needs me there." she said worried.

Gin smiled, "We'll find a ship that can take you there then." he said.

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 62

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 62-Tour of the Big Apple part 1

Juno nudged his new friend awake, who gave him a weird look. "Why are you waking me up so early?" asked James. Juno smiled, "Why, to show you New York City, of course! You'll need to find your way around here if you want the peace treaty to go well." he said nudging Smoke.

"Come on, get up sleepy-head!"

Smoke woke up and stretched his body, "What time is it?" he asked sleeply. James shook his head,

"Not sure, but it looks like early morning." he answered. "Ah man, my back hurts…" he said stretching his body.

"Man, I hate getting up at this time of day!" he whined getting up. Rex laughed, walking in the room with Kushi behind him. James saw they were carrying something on a tray.

"Breakfast is served!" said Kushi. On the tray was about four birds. Smoke licked his lips,

"On man, those birds look good…so big." said Smoke. He stared at the birds drooling, "They're huge…man, I'm hungry…" he said.

James laughed as he picked one of the birds up and began eating it. Smoke smiled and began eating as well…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Juno looked outside, checking for any humans or Stocke. "Coast clear. We can go." he said walking out. The others followed him into the trees. James looked around at the trees. "What are Sakura blossoms doing in America?" he asked.

"I don't know, some human took them here a long time ago." answered Rex. "But they look pretty." he said.

Smoke looked at a small dog walking by. He stared at it with the most suspicious look in his eyes.

"What the hell is that dog?!" he asked.

Juno replied, "That is a Chihuahua, the smallest dog breed." he chuckled at Smoke's funny expression.

"I take it you've never seen one before either." he said laughing. Kushi smiled, "He hasn't." she said pulling Uru closer to her.

Rex smiled, "Man, the weather sure is pretty!" he said as the group took a turn.

"It is, no clouds whatsoever!" replied Smoke. He laughed as he saw Mheetu try and reach them.

"Oh Mheetu, you silly boy!" he said kissing him. Kushi smiled, "Curious little boy, isn't he?" she said. Rex nodded,

"He's gonna be a real heartthrob when he gets older!" he joked.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As the group kept walking, Juno and James talked about the peace treaty.

"So Stocke isn't approving of the peace treaty?" asked James. Itchy nodded,

"Yes, he thinks the Ohu dogs are savages and he wants them all dead. He said it was because his parents were killed by Ohu soldiers." Juno nodded,

"Yeah, rumors have it that it was a brown Akita who killed them." he said. James looked at him,

"You mean Riki?" he asked. Juno looked back at him,

"So that's his name?" he asked back. James nodded,

"Yes, but Riki died about 2 years ago in a war." he answered. "His son took over after that." he said.

Juno looked away,

"So that's Gin then…" he turned back, "Why didn't he come here?" he asked. James said,

"He's still bitter about the treaty, he said it was because he didn't trust Stocke or something." he answered.

Juno nodded,

"I see, now then let's go check out this place!"


	62. Chapter 63

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 63-Tour part 2

Juno led the small group to a park.

"This is where a lot of dogs go to have fun with each other and to get some exercise." he said, pointing to a Golden Retriever playing with her owner. Other dogs could be seen playing or resting in the trees shade.

Kushi smiled,

"That reminds me of my childhood when I was with my owner." she said smiling. "I always loved to play outside."

She turned to her son,

"You always loved to play at the park too dear." she said, making Smoke blink. James smiled,

"I always played with my mother and father near the house, I never went to any parks before." he said.

"Really?" asked Rex. James nodded, "Yeah." Juno spoke, "How about we rest for a while?" he offered. The group went over to a shaded area.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So that fool has escaped my prison…" muttered Stocke. He stomped his paw on the ground, "He'll regret trying to make a peace treaty."

He turned around,

"Men! We make an army in a week! I want the Ohu savages killed!" he yelled. His crowd howled in agreement. He grinned, "Ohu, you'll regret killing my parents! Mark my words! You'll pay!" He howled.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The gang was hanging out underneath the tree, enjoying the shade and cool breeze.

James had Smoke in his arms, smiling as the pups nursed on Smoke's chest. He pulled his mate closer, taking in his scent.

"The pups are hungry, aren't they?" he chuckled, watching the pups nurse. Smoke said,

"They've always been like that dear." he answered,

"They have your appetite, after all." he muttered. James blushed,

"Yeah, about that…" he trailed off. "About those birds this morning, hehe, sorry 'bout that." he apologized, referring to the morning.

Smoke smiled,

"It's okay dear, mom just went out to go hunting herself. She should be back soon." he said. Just after he said those words, Kushi came back with two birds in her jaws. She placed on in front of Smoke,

"Lunch dear, for you and the pups." she said. She walked away and lay down to eat the other birds she had caught.

Juno meanwhile, was watching the pair. "I'd never thought I'd see two males get together like that and have pups at that." he said. Rex nodded,

"It must be more acceptable there in Japan than over here. Here it's like they hate the mere sight of a gay or lesbian couple." he said, eating a mouse.

The group then head out for the Statue of Liberty…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina started at the boat.

"Go if you want to, love. We won't stop you." said Kyo. Yukina nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll try to be back soon, okay?" she jumping on the boat. Kyo nodded,

"Good luck!" he smiled. The boat began to move. "_No going back now_." she thought as Kyo got smaller. She turned to the water,

"_James, I'm coming_!" she thought.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina strolled the boat, checking out the area. She eventually made her way to the pool and stopped to rest.

"Man, my paws hurt." she said rubbing them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Golden Retriever swim toward her.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. Yukina smiled back. "My name is Lenny!" the dog replied.

"What's yours?" she asked. Yukina smiled, "Yukina." she said simply. Lenny smiled, "That's a nice name!" she said.

The two females spent the rest of the day getting to know one another…

"So you're part of this army of dogs that took down a nasty Doberman?" asked Lenny. Yukina nodded,

"Yes I was, and it was rather hard to take him down. He was a pain in the tail for sure." she said.

"I see, how many dogs did you have at the time?" asked Lenny. "About 400, some number like that." answered Yukina. Lenny was surprised, "That many, wow!" she said.

Lenny stared at Yukina, "Do you have kids?" she asked, "I had a son once."

Yukina smiled, "I have seven kids, and they're a handful." she said. Lenny's jaw dropped, "SEVEN?" she said out loud. Yukina nodded, "Four biological and three adopted." stated Yukina.

"I see." said Lenny.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So this is New York?" asked Yukina. Lenny nodded, "Yes it is girl." she said. Yukina jumped off,

"Well, it was nice talking with you for the past few days." said Yukina.

"Wait!" said Lenny as she jumped off.

"I want to go with you!" she said. "I want to meet the Ohu army and see the one who took down Sniper, so please let me go with you!" begged Lenny.

Yukina smiled,

"Of course you can come with me!" she said.


	63. Chapter 64

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 64-Tour part 3

James and Smoke stared at the large green statue that was over the water.

"What is that large object?! It's huge! And so damn tall!" said Smoke. Juno laughed,

"That, my friends is the Statue of Liberty. It was made to celebrate freedom." he said.

"To celebrate freedom…cool…" said James.

"For the humans, I take it." he said. Rex nodded,

"Yup, took a long time to make it, too. Several years in fact." he said.

Smoke smiled,

"What's the statue holding in its hand? It looks like some sort of weapon to me." he asked curious.

"That's a torch, to symbolize freedom. For America." said Juno. He walked over and sniffed the air,

"Reminds me of the time my owners first took me here…" he said, letting the wind blow through his fur. He turned to look at them,

"What do you want to see next, guys?" he asked. James thought for a moment, then stopped and suddenly sniffed the air.

"Guys? You hear me at all?" he asked.

"Do you smell smoke?" he asked. Smoke glared at him,

"Not funny, love…" he said annoyed. James shook his head,

"I'm not joking, I smell actual smoke…coming from over there." he said pointing in the direction of a patch of trees. Kushi sniffed the air,

"Yeah, you're right, I do smell smoke!" she trailed off. "And something burning!" she yelled running. The group followed her. "Wait up!" yelled Smoke.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A white dog ran around barking in panic. "Master!" he yelled. His ears twitched,

"There! I see fire!" yelled Smoke. Kushi halted him, "I'll go in!" she offered. James looked at her,

"You sure?" he asked, but before he could get an answer, she dashed inside. The white dog looked bewildered,

"What the-!?" he said as the group came up to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Juno. The dog nodded, "Yeah, but my master's in there!" he cried.

"My mom will find him, don't worry." said Smoke. A while later, Kushi came out with a human on her back, badly burned.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Master!" cried the white dog. He looked at his master, dead from the burns. Smoke put his paw on his shoulder,

"I…I don't know what to say to you, but he must have loved you." he said. The white dog nodded,

"He did love me, as much as he loved his flowers." he said.

"He saved me from an abusive owner when I was a pup." he said.

"I should introduce myself, I'm Takeshi." he said. "Sorry to meet you like this, though…"

James asked, "…Would you like us to help bury him?" he asked.

Takeshi nodded,

"Yes please." An hour later, Takeshi's owner was buried near the charred remains of his house. Kushi's ear twitched as she heard the sound of sirens coming closer.

"We need to leave, the humans are coming." she said walking away. Takeshi took one last look at his house before joining the group.


	64. Chapter 65

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 65-Old owner

Wendy was walking down the streets of New York. She was strolling in the shopping district, looking for jewelry. She frowned,

"Nothing I like again…" she sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. "They don't have anything I like here, damnit!" she cursed her luck and walked away. She kept walking until a familiar blur of brown and black fur. She stopped, "James!?" she yelled. She ran toward him…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James had stopped suddenly when he picked up a familiar scent. "It can't be her…" he said. Juno looked at his friend.

"You smell something good?" James shook his head, "No, but I think I heard…"

"James!?" the voice rang loud in his ears. He turned around to see his former owner,

"_Wendy?! My master's here in New York!?"_ he said.

She kneeled down,

"What are you doing here in New York, boy?" she asked playfully, scratching behind his ears. She looked and saw his friends.

"You must be his friends then…" she said. Her eyes wandered to Uru and Mheetu. "Those pups…they look like…" she said. She turned back to face James,

"You're a father!?" she said in shock. James nodded and puffed out his chest.

Wendy smirked,

"You lucky dog you!" she teased.

"So who's the mother then?" she wondered out loud. Smoke walked forward,

"So you're the mother? But your…a male." she said.

"I never thought that you were gay James. How neat." she smiled.

"I assume Mora and Mozart are doing fine then. Alice and James are doing okay. I think they wanted to go see you again." she got up.

"Hope to see you back in Japan!" she yelled, running off.

Juno looked at James, "She's your owner, eh?" he said. "She's cute." James nodded,

"How odd that I'd see her here of all places." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

After nightfall set, James and his friends settled down for the night.

"Man, that food was good! I'm stuffed!" said Rex rubbing his stomach. Juno laughed, "Yeah, I'm stuffed too." James yawned. "Night guys." he said.

Soon everyone was asleep…

"So there he is…" muttered Yukina. She and Lenny had followed James all day. "We can talk with them in the morning, Yukina." Lenny said.

"Night." she said. Yukina found a place to sleep and began to dream…

Yukina nudged James awake. He stirred slowly,

"Wha-?" he said slowly moving his head. He looked at Yukina,

"Yukina?" he asked, still sleepy. Yukina nodded, "Yeah, it's me." she said.

"Why are you here in New York?" he asked. "I had a feeling that you'd need my help. I've heard everything from Juno and Rex about the peace treaty, and I also know about Stocke." she said. She huffed,

"I can't believe that Stocke thinks that the Ohu army is a bunch of savages!" she said. James nodded, now that he was fully awake.

"Would you like to see my new pups? Smoke had them while he was in the vet hospital." he said, changing subject. Yukina smiled, "Sure!" she said cheerfully.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina smiled at the pups. "They're so cute and colorful!" she said looking at them. Smoke smiled,

"…And energetic as well." he said, watching them wrestle with each other. Uru pinned Mheetu to the ground. Mheetu let out a yelp.

"Easy Uru, you don't want to hurt your brother, do you?" Smoke said, picking up his daughter. Kushi chuckled,

"So energetic that Uru…" she said.

At the moment, Lenny spoke up, "Um, excuse me, but are you James?" she asked. James looked at her and nodded. She smiled,

"Yukina told me so much about you…" she said.

James smiled,

"Did she now?" he asked. Behind her, the bushes rustled. "Who's there?" demanded James.

"So you heard us…" said a familiar voice. The voice belonged to Aku, who stepped out of the bushes, with his brother Blight walking behind him as well as three other dogs.

Aku noticed that the group had puzzled expressions on their faces. Ha laughed,

"You don't know us?" he said. "Have you forgotten about what you did to our father during the war?" He yelled.

James thought for a moment, "But the only children he had were-!" he began.

"Wrong, those brats aren't the only children Sniper had! Me and Aku were the first he had!" yelled Blight, charging toward James.

"This is for our father" yelled Aku. He ran toward Yukina, who dodged and grabbed his hind paw.

"_Damnit, I'm rusty after not fighting for so long!"_ thought Yukina as Aku kicked her off him.

Blight chased James to the alley behind where they were staying. "No where to run now!" yelled Blight. James looked around for a way out, but saw none.

"Ready to die!" said Blight licking his lips. Just as he was about to attack James, a shot rang out and Blight fell to the floor. James looked up to see his owner Wendy with a gun in her hands.

"No way in hell I'm letting any dog kill one of mine!" she said. James ran over to her.

"You alright boy?" she asked. He nodded,

"Good, I heard fighting and I saw you being chased, so I grabbed my gun and shot that dog." she said looking at Blight.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina looked at the fallen form of Aku's dead body and sighed. "You alright?" asked Rex. Yukina nodded,

"Yes, I'm a bit rusty after not fighting for so long though…" she said.

"You're still alive though and that's the good thing." said Lenny smiling. Rex nodded,

"Yup!" he said as James walked back.

"You're okay too!" said Lenny. James nodded, "My owner came in the nick of time and saved me." he said.

"Your owner?" asked Yukina. James nodded,

"I used to be a pet dog." he said. Yukina nodded.

"It's likely that Stocke will attack us again unless we attack first." said James. He turned to everyone,

"We need to attack now and fast, otherwise Stocke might try to attack Ohu in some way." he said.

Takeshi nodded,

"Yeah, I think I know where he could be hiding." he said. "Follow me." he said.


	65. Chapter 66

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 66-Stocke's headquarters

Stocke sat on his throne, drinking some milk. He sighed in contentment,

"Ah, the joys of being alpha male…" he said.

"Those Ohu fools will regret messing with me." he said getting up. He walked toward the hallway. A guard approached him,

"Stocke-sama, I would like to tell you that that Akita and his friends are at the front gates. What should we do?" he asked calmly. Stocke-though angry, spoke calmly.

"Send out 'him'." he said. The guard gulped,

"Him? But he's…" he began to say, but wisely shut up and left. Steele looked out the window, "The battle begins…." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James stared at the open gates.

"Odd…why would Stocke leave the gates wide open for us to come in?" he asked. Takeshi walked up and looked around,

"Probably to trick us and make us feel cocky, and then kill us when off guard." he said.

Yukina rolled her eyes,

"Don't worry, we're here now, so let's kill him and be done with it." she said. James nodded,

"Yes, Yukina's right about this. We need to kill him before the situation gets out of hand." he said walking through the gates.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James and his friends walked until they saw a group of dogs blocking them. Quickly sneaking around them through the curtains, they got to safety and continued onward.

Takeshi looked around,

"Now, we should be almost at the throne." he said. James nodded,

"Lead the way." he said. Takeshi took the lead…

"Grrrr…" said a voice. The group looked around,

"GRRRRR!" the voice grew louder as it got nearer and nearer to them. James got ready to fight,

"Get ready everybody, something's coming!" he said

The floor fell out underneath Yukina, making her fall. "Yukina!" yelled James. Takeshi picked him up as the ground continued to fall

"We'll find her later, we need to fight whatever's coming our way!" he said as a three-headed demon stood in front of them.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina picked herself up, "Owww, that hurt." she said. She looked around,

"Where am I?" she said, looking around. All she saw was darkness. Suddenly, a bright light began to flash. Yukina looked to see what was in front of her and gasped.

"You?!" she yelled.

Yukina stood in shock as she looked at what was in front of her. It was spirit that looked exactly like her. She backed up a few steps,

"What in the world?" she asked. The spirit revealed itself to be Hougen, appearing to have come back to life.

"But how, you're supposed to be dead!" she yelled. Hougen laughed,

"But I didn't die, I was saved by Stocke here! He saved me from death!" he yelled. Yukina growled,

"Even after being castrated by your own son, you still have the nerve to show your face again." she stood up.

"And you know what? I've become a lot stronger than I was when we first met! I'm going to avenge mom and dad!" she yelled. Hougen grinned,

"Really now?" he yelled charging toward her. Yukina dodged and bit him in his flank.

"Bitch!" he yelled, smacking her in the face. He slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. He picked her up and slammed her into a wall.

"You never learn, do you Yukina?" he asked.

"You're just like your mother Sadie-always preferring to fight then to talk things out! That's what got them killed by me!" he yelled.

"If they just gave me the territory without attacking me, I wouldn't have had to kill them!" he yelled.

Yukina thought about what he had said,

"So that's why they got killed…they we're just defending our home, and Hougen thinks that they should have just stepped aside like some weakling?" she thought. Her body began to shake with anger,

"You…you think that everything belongs to you, don't you! You fool!" she yelled, slamming him onto his back.

She grinned, holding up her claws, "Hope you like hell, fucker." she said slashing his throat.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina looked at his dead body,

"Mother, father-I avenged you two now." she said as she began to walk away, feeling a heavy burden lift from her heart. She began to run,

"I'm coming James!" she yelled.


	66. Chapter 67 Battle with Aran

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 67-Battle with Aran

James tensed, seeing the three-headed demon in front of him.

"I saw this guy at the castle…He was in the tubes. But he was asleep at the time. Why is he suddenly here right in front of us?" he said nervously. Takeshi looked at him,

"Really? You've seen him before James?" he said. James nodded. Takeshi turned to look at the beast.

"I see…how do we take him out?" asked Smoke. Yukina ran up, "Sorry I'm late!" she said. James smiled.

"Yukina! You're okay! Thank heavens!" said James. She smiled, holding a sharp piece of metal.

"I grabbed this while working my way back here!" she said.

"This might help…" she said handing it to James. Charlie looked at it,

"A sword? Where did you find this?" he said confused. Yukina shrugged,

"Found it while working my way back here to you guys." she said.

He turned to face the demon. The demon began to speak in a cold tone that seemed almost angry,

"You…you were at the castle where my master was…Akita." he said coldly.

"At the time, I was resting after a long battle with some white Akita named Shiro." he said.

"I never thought I would fight another Akita…" he unsheathed his claws and showed his fangs from his three heads,

"Do not disappoint me, young ones!" he yelled, charging at the dogs. He went for James, hoping to dig his claws into his head. James dodged, the beast's claws stuck in the ground.

The beast spoke again,

"My name is Aran. I am the younger brother of Kaibutsu." he said, swiping at Smoke next. Smoke dodged, barely missing getting hit in the head.

"That was close…" he said. Aran continued to speak,

"My master Tegan wanted me to help her take over Ohu, but she was killed by Minazuki. Afterward, Stocke promised me that he would help me destroy the ones who killed Tegan." he said, attacking Juno and sending him into the wall.

"Juno!" yelled Rex running over to his friend. He helped him up and back onto his feet.

"You okay bro?" he asked. Juno nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sore." he replied. James looked, "_Nothing we're doing is working!" _he thought.

"_I have to use the Battouga if we are to live through this hell!"_ he prepared himself to use the Battouga.

He launched himself at full speed and landed on Aran's middle head. The head fell limp as the other two heads grew confused and began biting one another. The ground below them fell and Aran screamed as he fell into the abyss.


	67. Chapter 68 Battle with Stocke

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 68-Stocke

James sighed as the battle ended. Now that the fight was over, he checked everyone to make that they were okay. When he saw that everyone was okay, the group made their way to Stocke's throne room. Stocke was sitting there on the throne with an angry look on his face. He got up,

"So you savages have finally arrived here. Just so I can kill you!" he yelled. James glared at him,

"Savages!? You're the savage who nearly killed my mate!" he spat. Stocke replied, "And left my children without a mother!" Stocke snorted,

"Savages shouldn't be allowed to breed, regardless of their gender!" he yelled.

"The Ohu army killed my son!" he yelled. "In cold blood! They left his children without any parents!"

Smoke spoke,

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked.

Stocke growled,

"My son's name was Sniper. He was everything to me…all he wanted was to rule Futago Pass…and you savages killed him for no reason!" he spat.

"He was everything to me after my mate died! He gave me a reason to live! And you savages took that from me!"

"His rule nearly brought ruin to us all there! Are you truly that blind and ignorant?!" spat Smoke.

"Sniper was the savage, not us! His children would have become just like him if we hadn't taken them in and raised them ourselves!"

James froze, "Sniper…was your son?!" he asked.

"Yes, he was, though not by blood, I still loved him regardless." Stocke said, walking toward him.

"And you're the one who killed him!" he yelled pointing at James.

James glared at him,

"Sniper killed a very dear friend of mine named Kisame. He also killed countless others as well. And who is the savage?" he taunted, circling around Stocke.

"Oh that's right, you!"

Stocke mirrored his actions. "Grr…"

"So you're James then…" said Stocke. "The adopted son of Gin and John and the true son of Alice and Jim…" he said. "The heir to the throne of Ohu, the one who killed Tegan."

"If I kill you, my son will be avenged…" he said. He grinned, "This will be fun indeed…" he licked his muzzle.

"Prepare yourself James!" he yelled. "Time to die!"

Stocke first tried to slam James into the furniture, but James dodged him and landed behind him, sinking his fangs into his hip causing him to scream in pain. He whirled around, smacking his paw into James's face.

"Bastard!" yelled Steele licking his wound. He slammed into James, knocking him into the wall. James barely had enough time to dodge before Stocke sunk his fang into the wall, "That was close…" James said.

James ran to the other side of the room and used the Battouga, launching himself at Stocke.

Stocke unstuck himself from the wall. He turned to look at James and his face paled.

"Oh fuck…" he said. His body soon fell to the floor…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James let out a sigh of relief. Yukina walked up just as he was about to fall to the ground.

"Thanks Yukina." he said tired. Yukina helped him back on his feet.

"So now that Stocke's dead, what are gonna do now, James? Get the peace treaty signed?" asked Charlie. James nodded,

"Most likely." he said.

Itchy spoke, "How about we go back to base and relax before we go?" he asked.

James let out a yawn, "That would be nice…" he said. Yukina lifted him onto her back. The group then proceeded to make their way back…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kushi waited at the front door for her son and friends to return.

"_How am I going to tell my son this?" _she asked. Smoke walked up,

"We did it mom, James defeated Stocke and…" he trailed off, seeing his mother's expression.

"What's wrong mother?" he asked.

"Our owner just made our stay here permanent." she said. She looked at her son,

"Smoke, I love you and I want to see you happy. So go back to Gajou…" she said.

Smoke said, "But I can't leave without you!" he protested. "You've always been…"

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, startling her son,

"After the peace treaty is signed, you and the others are leaving for Gajou! And that is an order! The time has come for you to grow up without me, Smoke!" she yelled. She walked back inside. Smoke blinked, unsure of what just happened.

"What was THAT all about?" asked Rex. Smoke looked at the ground,

"My owner it seems has decided to stay here permanently. My mother wants me to back to Gajou without her…" he said, still taking in what Kushi had said.

"I see…every mother wants their kids to be happy. She knows you love and that's why it was so hard for her to tell you." he said.

Smoke let out a bittersweet smile,

"I guess so…" he said. James licked his face, "She loves you, babe." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kushi sat in the corner crying. She had a bittersweet smile on her face,

"So this will be the last time I see my son…" she said. She sighed,

"I always knew this day would come that he would no longer need me to guide him." she thought of his father and ex-mate,

"I suppose the good thing he got from his father was his stubbornness." she mused.

"I just hope I can handle being without him…" she said.


	68. Chapter 69

Ginga Ocean James

Finale-Bittersweet goodbyes and new beginnings

Kushi stood at the edge of the port with Juno and Rex. Smoke leaned over the edge of the ship,

"Mom…I love you." he said crying. Kushi nodded, also in tears.

"You'll always be a soldier to me, my son, always" she said. Juno spoke,

"If you want to visit, you can, kid. We'll keep an eye on her to make sure she stays safe, okay?" he said. The ship's horn blew and the ship began to move slowly.

"Be safe!" yelled Kushi. Smoke yelled, "You too, mother!" he yelled. Kushi watched as the ship got smaller and smaller. Kushi sobbed, "Don't worry. If anything, your son is lucky to have such a loving mate." said Rex.

Kushi nodded, "He is lucky to have a mother like you." she looked out at the ship. "Very lucky indeed." Kushi nodded and smiled.

"I hope my grandchildren grow up strong and healthy." she said.

Kushi looked at the ship one last time before heading home.

"Farewell…" she said. "My son…farewell." she ran off crying, knowing she would never see her son or family again.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Smoke sighed, "Mother…." he said crying. James came up and licked his face, "It's for the best, my mate." he said. Smoke looked at him,

"I know but mother will be lonely without her grandkids." he said, looking back at America.

Yukina walked up, "She said we could visit her anytime Smoke. So don't worry about it at all." she said. Smoke nodded,

"Momma?" asked Mheetu. Smoke looked down at his son, "Yes Mheetu?" he replied. He held up his paw, "My paw hurts…" he said, revealing a thorn.

"How did this get stuck in your paw, sweetie?" he asked pulling it out gently. Mheetu shrugged, "Don't know." he simply said walking off to his sister Uru.

Takeshi smiled, "Cute tyke, that Mheetu." he said. James smiled, "Thank you Takeshi." he said. Takeshi laughed,

"No problem!" he said. "I can't wait to get to Japan and see what it is like!" he said jumping up and down.

"The sun's setting. We'd better go inside." said James picking up Uru while Smoke picked up Mheetu.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

When the ship arrived at Japan's harbor, James and the others quickly left and walked toward the forest.

Takeshi looked around him in awe,

"So this is Japan…" he said, taking in what he was seeing. Smoke smiled, "Like the trees?" he teased.

Takeshi nodded, "Yes I do. All the petals falling…" he said trailing off. Yukina laughed,

"Then you'll love Gajou and Ohu!" she said cheerfully. "The place is just beautiful!" she said. "And the dogs there are so kind, too!"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Alice smiled as she saw her son walk up, "My son, you've done it again…" she said proudly. She saw Uru and Mheetu and grinned, "More grandchildren to love…" she said. James walked up to his mother and hugged her.

"Nice to see you mother. How are my sisters and brothers doing doing?" he asked. She smiled at her son.

"They're doing fine, they're raising their own pups. They can't wait to see you." she said.

"And your brothers are doing fine as well." she said, referring to Gin and John's children.

"I see you have two more pups of your own to raise…" she teased. James and Smoke blushed. She laughed and ruffled the hair on James's head.

"Mom! I'm not a kid anymore! You don't need to do that anymore!" he whined. Alice laughed as the group began walking back home.

"I know dearie…I know." she said. "I know…I can't help it." Takeshi looked at Alice.

"So this is your mother?" asked Takeshi. James nodded, "Yes she is my mother." he said.

He smiled, "That's nice." His eyes wandered to Belle. "Who's that hottie over there?" he asked looking at a female. Yukina smirked and said,

"That's Belle, she's the leader's daughter." answered Yukina. "She a really nice dog."

Takeshi grinned, "Looks like I'll fit in just fine then." he said walking over to her. Jim walked up, "Son, you've done great here as stand-in leader." he said proudly.

"And my grandkids are doing fine as well, I see." he said. James nodded,

"They're doing just fine." he said. Jim sighed, "Me and your mother have to get going…" he said.

Alice smiled, "Feel free to come and say hello!" she said. James watched as his parents left Gajou.

"You really are the leader here?" asked Takeshi. James simply said, "I'll tell you later when you get settled in." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hakuro hugged his son Rukai tightly. "My son, you're home! You're back!" he said. Rukai squealed,

"Crushing…me…can't…breathe!" he whined. Hakuro let go of his son. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly,

"Sorry son, it's just that you were taken from me and…" he trailed off when Kurotora walked inside.

"Rukai!" he yelled running over to him. Rukai smiled, hugging his mother back. He looked at his mother, "You look tired…" he commented. Kurotora nodded, "I've been up all night waiting for you…" he said.

"Big brother's finally home!" yelled his sister Saria. She ran over to him and hugged him,

"Come on, the others made something really cool!" she said running back. Rukai shrugged his shoulders and followed his sister.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tiana looked at the castle where Tegan had once taken over. "So this is the castle…" she said to herself. Neira came over, "Is this our new home?" she asked her elder sister.

Tiana nodded, "Yes, isn't it awesome?" she said excitedly. The two walked inside to check the place out.

"Woah, this place looks awesome!" said Neira. She walked around. "The place is so big!" she said.

Tiana laughed, "Where do you want our room to be?" she asked. Tiana smiled, "Let's look around!" she said running off.

"Always energetic…" she said. "I wonder what we're gonna run into here?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Sara looked at her children and smiled. She looked over and saw her mate Suruki. "_Life couldn't possibly get any better for me…" _she mused with a grin on her face. She looked up at the sky, "Mother…father…I'm doing just fine down here. Tiana and Neira have gone to that castle to make it their home. Kazetora decided to stay here along with Tony." she said out loud.

She could sense her parent's spirits nearby watching her. Minazuki looked at Akatora,

"_Our daughter's grown up, hasn't she?" he asked. Akatora nodded, "She has indeed. Kajitora's done a good job as their godfather." _he said,

"_My brothers have done just as good of a job as parents."_ he said

Minazuki nodded. "_They have indeed…"_ he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Jane looked back at Gajou.

"It seems so far away now…" she said. Jane had made up her mind to travel to Shikoku to become a fighting dog.

"Watch me father…" she said continuing her walk. She smiled at the thought of her possible success. She felt tears fall from her eyes.

"No, I won't go back home! Not while my destiny awaits me!" with those words, she broke into full speed.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Aru watched as his mother played with his sisters and half-siblings. "_She seems so happy today." _he noted as he watched them wrestle. Ren had recently told him of his father's death.

"So the bastard's dead…never cared about us." he said to himself. He yawned and got up. He was about to leave when Miney came up to him.

"Why don't you play with us, big brother?" she asked him playfully. Aru thought for a moment before answering her.

"Sure." he said. Miney bounced around him, making him laugh.

_"It's not so bad anymore…"_ he thought. _"All that hell has finally stopped…"_

He went over to where his mother and family was and began to play with them.

"_Life's gotten good." _he thought. "_Very good indeed."_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kisaragi looked at his son's graves and sighed. "Kisame: peace as finally come to Ohu. You should see your siblings now…" he said.

"Your mother is doing fine now." he continued saying, tears falling from his face. He sighed,

"Shikara is doing fine with her training. Your half-sisters are great girls to be around. Yuki's doing fine with Hiyan as her godfather, your second cousin Kuro's gone back to Mie to take over what's left of the Koga tribe. Tesshin is doing fine with his training." he said getting up and walking over to his den. He got to his bed and lay down and sighed.

"Minazuki…" he said crying. "You were like a brother to me…and now you're gone…" he said. His bed got wet from his tears.

Akame looked at his mate and hugged him, "Shhh." he said holding him close.

Kisaragi sobbed into his mate's fur. "Shhhh." said Akame. "Everything will be okay…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Bill watched as his daughter and son played with their uncle Sam. Chutora was next to him watching as well.

"Arian's gotten rather big, hasn't he?" he asked his mate. Bill nodded as he watched his son pinned his uncle. "Maria came and told me that someone asked her out on a date." said Chutora.

Bill looked at him, "You're kidding me…" he said.

He smacked his head, "When I find the bastard, I swear…" he said getting up. Chutora sighed, "Overprotective as always…" he said as Bill played with the kids.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukina watched as her son Taka fished in the water hole he loved so much. Rurin was cuddling up next to her sound asleep. Chako was nearby with Jin and his son Rakin, talking about going out together.

_"I wonder how Zilla's doing up there with mom and dad?" _she wondered, thinking about them. She knew that they would be happy watching over her and her family.

Little did she know, Lucy and Sniper's spirits were watching her son Taka…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Lucas looked at his mate Kyou sleeping in the sun.

"I'm going to be a father soon." he said to himself. Worry had plagued him when he heard his mate was pregnant. Would he be a good father? This question plagued him constantly.

He saw Kyou roll over in his sleep. He smiled, "I will be a good father to those pups. I will!" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin and John looked at their daughter Belle. John growled as another male came over and talked with her. His eye twitched, "Can't those perverted males leave her alone?!" he said. Gin licked his face and sighed. "I know you love Belle, but you can't keep every single male away from her." He said.

John sighed, "I know that but still…" he trailed off. Wanting to change the conversation,

Gin said, "How are you're sisters doing, John?" he asked. John smiled, "Last time I heard, they're doing just fine. Half-ear came and told me himself." he stated.

Gin smiled, "Really now? My brothers came over and said their doing just fine." he said.

John smiled and pulled Gin closer to him.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mozart sighed as her nephew tripped and fell into the mud. She shook her head and sighed, "Can't you walk ten steps before tripping, Ryutora?" she asked, knowing the answer to her question. Ryutora dug his head out and looked at his aunt,

"Sorry…" he said.

Mozart came over to him, "Why don't we get you cleaned up?" she offered. The two began walking to the water hole.

When they got there, they saw Mora and her pups swimming in the water hole. When Mora saw her sister, she swam over.

"Hey sis!" she said. She looked over at her son, "He fell in the mud again?" she asked.

Mozart nodded, "Yup, he did." she said as Ryutora jumped in the water.

Mora giggled, "He sure is a klutz, isn't he?" she mused. Mozart sighed as she got in the water. "You never learn at all…" she mused.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hawkeye smiled at her half-brother's antic's as he played with some other pups. Nuka smiled as well, "This place still feels like a dream to me." he said.

Hawkeye nodded, "It does to me too." she said.

Nuka sighed, "How do you feel about…?" he began. "About mother's death?" she finished.

Nuka nodded, "Yeah. She's gone." he said.

Hawkeye nodded, "Yeah, it's for the best…" she said, looking at Kovu.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Jerome sighed as he lay next to Wedelle and Kyoushiro. He never thought that he would fall in love, much less fall in love with two dogs at the same time. He looked at Wedelle's stomach. He smirked at the thought of being a father.

"Things are looking up." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James sighed as he looked at his sleeping family. The kids were all snuggled up to each other and Smoke had curled up next to him. He smiled and yawned.

From the car crash to New York City, he had gone through a lot in the past 2 years. He saw his friends die and met new ones. He had learned about his grandparents and gained two new parents. He had learned the Battouga. He had wandered all over the country and outside of it.

The next day…

"The breeze feels nice…" he said looking at the beach. He saw the waves pull to and fro. He saw his kids play in the sand. Mheetu whined as the sane got in his fur. Uru was playing with his elder sister Kana and Liara, Ryo, and Rikun were talking to each other.

His eyes began to fill with tears. All of this happened because of one car crash: A car crash that had set his life into the wheels of fate.

He wondered often what would have happened if things had gone as planned.

Would things have changed or would they have stayed the same?

"I wouldn't have changed anything for the world…nothing at all." he said. His life was complete.

FIN


	69. Sara

#3-GOJ-Sara's tale (Takes place in the third arc)

Sara thought of her mother's last words "Listen to the spirit within." No matter how much she tried to figure it out, she just couldn't. She saw her cousins Tony, Shigure, and Harutora walk up to her.

"Hey cousin, what's up?" asked Shigure. Sara looked at him and sighed,

"I've been trying to figure out what my mother meant by 'listen to the spirit within.'" she grumbled, resting her head on her paws. Tony blinked confused as he sat down next to her,

"Were those his last words that he said to you?" he asked, trying to think of a way to cheer her up. Shigure and Harutora smiled at her, not wanting to see her unhappy either.

"There's…a temple a few towns away that we could go to. Uncle Chutora could watch the pups." said Harutora cheerfully. Shigure raised an eyebrow as he looked at his cousin,

"Are you sure? Last I'd heard, the humans tore it down or something of that effect." he said, somewhat nervously. Tony shook his head smiling in that way that would make you think he was up to something bad,

"Nope! Someone rebuilt it a few weeks ago! We should go there!" he said, wagging his tail. Sara smiled, somewhat happy. She stood up and looked at her nearest cousin Shigure. He tilted his head in confusion as she looked into his eyes, an expression he had not seen.

"Let's go see this temple then." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As Sara and her cousins walked toward the newly rebuilt temple, she hummed a tune aloud, cheerfully walking forward. Her pups were staying with her mate Suruki and her cousin's mate Mora, who had just given birth to their second litter.

"She's really cheerful today, isn't she?" asked Harutora, pleased that she was happy. Tony nodded after not talking for a while,

"Yeah, I like her when she's like this." he commented, content with what was going on as they entered the human town. The town was not what the dogs were used to, having becoming accustomed to larger buildings, not the small wooden buildings that had curtains instead of doors in their place. Tony looked around,

"Hey, it's over there! Hurry!" he yelled, taking off at full speed, leaving his family confused as they tried to keep up. Tony smiled, his life seemed to be getting better by the day. His steps seemed to be lighter ever since he had regained his lost memories of his family. Sara sighed, shaking her head.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Sara sighed as she walked past the few humans that were there and sat down underneath the arc above her and closed her eyes.

"_Listen…my daughter…"_ the she heard was only one that could have belonged to her departed mother, Minazuki. She opened her eyes and for a moment, she thought she was dreaming. "What…?" she breathed as she stood up.

What she saw were stars. Countless ones and as far as the eye could see. She looked below her and saw emptiness. Panicking, she looked around until she heard a voice, one she had not heard before. She looked behind her and saw a red Kai male. He smiled at her warmly, making Sara's heart flutter.

"Who…are you?" she asked after a moment. He smiled, "_You know me already, I'm a part of you after all." _he said. Sara slowly came to the realization. Her eyes watered with tears, "Father? Father, is that really you? Right in front of me?" she asked. Again, Sara heard her mother's voice as his spirit appeared next to Akatora. He smiled,

"_Yes, this is your father Akatora."_ he said calmly. He then spoke, "_Do you remember what I said earlier? Listen to the spirit within, this is a phrase that has been passed down in Mutsu for a long time." _he said. Akatora flicked his tail. Minazuki sighed, "_It means…that you need to pay attention to your instincts more, Sara dear_." he sighed. Sara's vision soon began to fade and she woke up where she was sitting. She smiled as tears fell down her face.

"Mother, Father…I understand now…listen to the spirit within…I'll remember that…" she said getting up and leaving to her family.


	70. Chapter 70

#5- Kyra, Suruki, Rukin

"Father…" said Kyra as she thought of the news that her father Benizakura was dead. She had always known that her father would one day die in battle, but she didn't except that it would be so soon. She sighed and thanked the soldier who had come to her home. Walking back inside, she collapsed inside her cage and began to cry.

"Hey, you okay Kyra?" asked a voice rather close to her. The Tosa Inu looked up to see that it was Suruki, another fighting dog she knew a good deal about.

"Hey, heard about your father. Sorry to hear that happened." he said, putting a paw on her shoulder. Kyra forced herself to smile and nodded, hoping the tears would stop. Eventually, Suruki went back to his cage and left to go see how Rukin was doing. Rukin, the only child of Musashi, was a quiet soul ever since his father left. She felt a pang of sympathy towards him. They would need each other more than they realized.

Especially when a certain Kai mix came to visit them.

End


	71. Chapter 71

#8- Cross's first mate and Aru and his siblings part 1

Cross could hardly believe that she was a mother to five beautiful pups-one male and four females. Dismissing the thought of their father, she leaned down to groom them one by one. The male-Aru she had named him, was being rather fussy as he was groomed by her warm tongue. The four females didn't fuss when they were being groomed. As she looked up at the stars, she sighed,

"Akakabuto's going to come nearby soon, I wonder what my master will do…" she said, pulling slightly on her red collar. Although she hated wearing it, her master was the alpha and she to follow. Sadly and to her horror, her friends all died and her owner abandoned her, vowing not to let her come back.

The pups, confused and sacred as their owner went mad and began training them, eventually learned to cope with no longer having a mother.

But the lone son Aru was angered, why couldn't their mother have come back? She was a strong female despite what their owner said about her, so…why? Did she not love them anymore? Had she left them to suffer? The mere thought of this cold action rooted itself into his small mind, staying with him as he and his dear sisters grew up into adults.

Stricken with grief, she wandered until she met Riki, who also had fought the demon bear, though he couldn't remember why he hated the bastard. She begged to let her join, she needed revenge for her friends. Though she couldn't forget her daughters and son, she had resigned herself to the fate that they may be dead. Riki agreed to let her join, much to the skepticism of the male soldiers. But she quickly proved herself valuable as the only female soldier around. Eventually, a small silver Akita male named Gin claimed that Riki was his father.


	72. Chapter 72

Part 2-Aru's and Cross's tale

She at first, was skeptical of the boy. The boss had not mentioned any children when he made the army. So why was this boy saying he was his father? It made no sense to her. The English Setter Smith agreed, there weren't any females other than her, she would have remembered giving birth to him if he was her son.

Her son…she thought back to her only son Aru. He along with his sisters were most likely dead, killed by their owner after he had abandoned her to die at the demon bear's claws.

"You miss your kids, don't you Cross?" piped up the Great Dane next to her. She whirled around at him and snarled, "How dare you bring that up!" she growled as he recoiled back. She glared at him,

"Don't ever say that again, Ben." she said. After that, they were never brought up again until she learned she was pregnant with Ben's pups. She sighed as she lay next to Ben, having gone nearly blind by accident from Akame's poison barbs. He seemed surprised that she was pregnant and still fighting.

"Cross…in a few weeks you'll be too pregnant to fight, we have to-!" he was cut off by her glare, saying that she could hide it until the big day arrived. Ben sighed as he looked up at the stars despite not being able to see them,

"But…Cross…" he began, but stopped when the words died in his throat.


	73. Chapter 73

Aru/Cross part 3

A few weeks later after the pups were born-two males and one female, Cross resigned herself to the fact that her old children were most likely dead. "If only…they were here." she breathed as she watched her pups nurse. One of the males looked like her, reminding her of Aru. The other two pups looked like their father Ben. She had named the female Miney, the male Ken and the last one was named George. They had been talking about names for the last two weeks and had finally settled on those names.

Cross looked at her new leader Gin as he carried the body of his father Riki, the former leader of Ohu past her as he cried. She felt pity for the young Akita, so young yet his life had been filled with pain. Not like his two brothers Hiyan and Giyan from what he had told her.

Her old friend Akatora had also died, leaving his mate Minazuki to mourn with his brothers to comfort him. Bill and Chutora were there as backup to make sure he didn't do anything drastic.

"So many have died today…it'll take weeks to tell their families about this." said Ben as he walked toward her with Tesshin in tow, bpoth holding birds they had just caught. Cross weakly smiled in return, "Gin…to have your father not remember you all this time, only to regain his memories upon his dying breath. Poor soul…" she said as Ben and Tesshin sat down. Ben let out a heavy sigh at the thought of Riki.

"Yes…it's sad, to lose everything you had back then…his mate must feel awful by now to know he's really dead now. And Gin's brothers must feel awful having not met him." he said as Cross let Tesshin nurse along with his own pups. He smiled at the Koga pup,

"You must miss your own kids…" he said. They said nothing more of them as the months went by until Sniper's army had invaded Gajou, forcing them to flee with a select few soldiers along with a rather new friend-James. He had mistaken Gin and John as his real parents and was happy when he reunited with Alice and Jim.

When they were recruiting soldiers to challenge Sniper, she had no idea that her old children were just mere inches away from her.

She stared at them, all grown up still wearing collars. She could almost not tell them apart except for their scars. Aru growled at her as he attacked her, yelling at her for supposedly abandoning them as pups. She tried to plead with them as Ben tried to help her, but Aru would have no of it and grew even angrier when he saw Ken and George. It took Smoke knocking him out cold to stop Aru.


	74. Chapter 74

Aru growled at the Akita pup staring at him as he lay there stewing in his anger. How could he understand what he had gone through when he had been left to die by his own mother? He tried to attack again when a Kishu mix knocked him out cold. When he had woken up again, he saw his sister Maya sitting next to him, apparently talking to another dog, one that looked like a English Setter.

"Aru's got temper issues, doesn't he Maya? He's gotta fix that if he's gonna stay at Ohu." he said with a serious face. Aru pretended to be asleep while he listened to their conversation,

"Yeah, he's hated mama for a long time now, but it was out owner that abandoned her in the wilderness, she couldn't have known what would have happened that day. Aru…he misses our father too, even though he's never seen his face before." she sighed as she looked back at Aru, still pretending to be asleep.

The Saluki male could barely contain himself as the two talked. Hadn't any of his sisters realized that Cross had ABANDONED them?! How could they still say such good things about her? He inwardly sighed as they finished talking and soon left.


	75. Chapter 75

When the pack had crossed the sea branch to Shikoku to visit Bill's brother Sam, Aru still had doubts about his mother. He watched as she took care of the little pup known as Tesshin. The small male seemed unaware of his surroundings and played with the other three pups nearby. Aru's mind went back to the days of his and his sister's youth, playing in the yard of their owner.

He loved his mother then…but now his heart had filled with hatred towards her. When they heard that one of his sisters had gone missing, he panicked and went to find her tied up. She told them that Makara, a pack member, had betrayed them and attacked her along with a Koga named Damon, who said he wanted revenge at Tesshin.

He ran with a friend towards the ship they were being held on, his mind filled with worry for the small pup…and for the first time…his mother.

He watched and listened to what Makara was saying, saying that he was only joining them to learn their weaknesses, not to help them. To say this pissed him off…was a huge understatement to say the least.

Aru hated being lied to more so than other dogs…but to lie in order to hurt a small pup? Makara was going down…and he charged at him, fangs bared white and sharp, just waiting to hurt Makara.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Makara was harder to take down than Aru had previously thought, but he went down in the end, burned alive. He sighed with relief as he saw Maya and his sisters safe and sound.

"Aru…" he heard the voice of his mother and turned to face her directly. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Aru sighed, "Mother…I…I'm sorry for what I said." his apology came as a surprise to everyone, especially Cross herself. She was overcome with joy and hugged her son…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Aru sighed as he took down another dog and looked over at his sister's work, them having taken down quite a few dogs in the splinter army that Sniper had set up to take them down. He looked over at the mountain where his mother and stepfather were fighting another army. He sighed, "I hope they're okay…" his manner toward his mother had changed massively since he saved her from Makara.

He had even met his future mate Doreen, who had joined the Ohu army and she fell in love with him. The two soon became a couple, much to the delight of his sisters. Soon, he heard the howls of his comrades, signaling the fact that the others had won their respective fights. Smiling with relief and given renewed confidence, he continued the fight…

Hours later when James went into Futago Pass to fight Sniper for the final time, he sat down a little bit away from where both Gin and Yukina were in labor. He could see the panic on Lucas's face as he ran by with a leaf with water. He sighed as Doreen came closer to him, "Don't worry, both of them will be fine Aru-kun." she tried to comfort him, but her words had little effect on him. Gin's screams of pain soon proved it. He shuddered with the thought that Doreen would go through this someday as well. Nearby, Smith and Sakura were talking to their pups along with Zilla, who seemed to look a little sicklier than normal.


	76. Chapter 76

Aru sighed as he and the others waiting outside got up and walked outside to relive themselves and saw his friend Kurotora with his son Kagetora, "Needed to piss? Or did you not want to be hearing the Leader scream his lungs out?" His joke made Aru frown as he lifted his leg,

"No, just needed to get some fresh air. How about you?" Kuoratora sighed and looked up at the stars longingly and said, "The same, I need to breathe too, I can't just sit inside Gajou all day, y'know. Gets stuffy in there. Also…I've heard that some of the soldiers have gone back home, not a whole lot, at least 50 of them. I talked to a few of them and they said they wanted to see their owners again."

Aru finished and looked back at Zilla with concern. She seemed to be ill…Kurotora, as if he could read the Saluki's young mind, spoke up. "You worried about her? She says she's fine, but I can tell she's getting tired a lot more than she should be getting. Smith and Sakura seem to be affected by the same thing, too." That caught Aru's full attention and he turned to look at the Kai male.

"What?..." Smith and Sakura were two of his favorite soldiers to talk with, always showing him the best places to hunt and fish. Aru loved fishing. Kurotora sighed, "Akame says we should take them to the humans to see if they can do anything, but…I don't know…" He said sighing as he rubbed his forehead, moaning in slight pain.

"Got a headache, daddy? Maybe we should head inside." said Kagetora. The small pup looked at him with concern and he sighed, silently agreeing with him. With that, the two got up and went back inside. Aru stood there for a moment, then got up and walked over to Smith. In the time he was talking to Kurotora, his mother Cross was there talking to him along with Sakura.

"Oh, hi Aru. Did you need something?" asked Smith once he saw Aru. The young Saluki nodded and sat down next to his mother and spoke, "Yes, you…did you need to ask something, son?" The Saluki female seemed concerned about the expression on her son's face. He nodded,

"Yes, I did. It's about Smith and Sakura. They look…" he trailed off mid-sentence, his facial expression becoming sadder then before. Smith sighed and replied,

"True, Zilla, me and Sakura have been feeling sick lately. But I assure you, it is nothing like those fatal illnesses!" he laughed the pain off as he walked back to Sakura and Zilla. Aru sighed and rubbed his head,

"That stubborn-!" He was cut off when Mora came to inform them of the pup's birth. Aru and Cross both got up and Doreen followed them inside.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '


	77. Chapter 77

Aru stared at the pups that Yukina was nursing, four of them looked like a mix between Kyo and her, but the other three were different. Two of them were brown like Lucy and the male was black like Sniper. It was clear they were the parents of Ren, Nancy and Redfang. But Yukina had taken pity on them and took them in as her own children.

"So those pups…you're taking them in?" asked Aru as he looked at them with skepticism in his eyes. He-like many others, was wary of the pups due to them being Lucy and Sniper's offspring. Many even said that they should have been abandoned in the human town nearby. But Yukina intervened and took them in.

Kyo scratched the back of his head and said, "Well it **would** be nice to make sure that doesn't happen. We wouldn't want future wars like this…" he said as he looked at his new family nursing on his mate Yukina. He smiled with both bitterness and joy; indeed those three pups were the offspring of Lucy and Sniper…but that did not mean that they would end up evil like them.

Aru sighed as he looked at the male Ren, "That male…he looks like Sniper…" he turned to look at Redfang, "She looks just like Lucy…" He finally turned to Nancy,

"She takes after both of them…" He sighed as he got up, "I'm heading for sleep…see ya Kyo."


	78. Chapter 78

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Months later, chaos had erupted after a small pup had died. He had been bullying Ren and had drowned in the small lake nearby.

Angered, the parents chased him out of Ohu into the unknown wilderness, believing he would die. But he was saved by Maoruki who had left the army for reasons unknown. As he regained his strength, Aru worried about his friend and he, Kyo and Yukina set out to find him while dealing with the still angry parents of the bully along with their friends.

He knew many hated the offspring of Lucy and Sniper, but he never dared imagine it would lead to this. He hugged his own son Nakari closer to him. Doreen died giving to him and he almost gave up if it wasn't for his family. The small pup looked up at him and yipped,

"Don't worry, my son. It will be alright." He lied, hoping to calm him down. Of course everything wasn't alright, it was mayhem here again.

James had left to go rescue Gin, Minazuki and their pups after Tegan kidnapped them. Mora and Mozart had also become mothers, further angering the dead bullies parents. Buruge-Mozart's mate and father of Alison, had told them to leave because they had become a threat to the other pups.

"It's chaos out there…" said Cross as she sat closer to him, worry on her face growing as she looked outside at the night sky. She sighed, "Ren…poor boy…his sisters must be worried. And that supposed ghost isn't helping matters at all." Aru nodded at what his mother was saying.

A ghost had appeared about a week ago after Ren had been exiled and it seemed to be going after Chako, the eldest daughter of Yukina and Kyo.

Yukina made it leave but she was worried and frightened when her son Ren had been chased out and many of the bully's friends rallied to get Redfang and Nancy killed as well, not satisfied that Sniper and Lucy's children were still alive. After a fight, they left Ohu for good, it seemed. But she new that they would come back, they would for sure.

"My son…my poor son." she would say that in her sleep whenever Aru came by to check on her. Seeing her as a aunt figure of sorts, the young Saluki would check up on her from time to time. The recent state of events made him worried for her sake.

"Is she okay?" he asked Kyo, slowly looking up at him. Kyo towered over him by quite a few inches. Kyo sighed and answered, "I hope so, she's turning an awful lot in her sleep. She never does that much."


	79. Chapter 79

It had been weeks at the most since Aru's friend had left for that castle to save the leader and he started to grow worried. Ren had also gone missing, but rumors had spread that in the outlands beyond Gajou, a small black pup had appeared roaming around the lands. "Maybe it's Ren…" said Cross as she walked up to her son. He looked at her and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it has to be him, who else could it be?" he commented. The two Saluki stood there for a while before saying, "Let's go. Yukina might need to know this."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Cross watched as her son talked with her other children, trying to come up with a plan to deal with the traitors that had exiled Ren. They had taken up shelter somewhere nearby and were a huge threat to Nancy and Redfang. Yukina and Kyo had held a meeting to form up a plan on their own, but some were still not pleased that the pups had been saved and kept alive instead of just abandoning them in a human town. Yukina had said when she took the pups in that she wanted to set an example, trying to show them love instead of hate.

"Oh god, this not working as I thought it would." said Yukina as she rubbed her head in irritation and exasperation. Aru and Cross stood there, waiting patiently before she saw them and smiled tiredly.

"Hey, didn't see ya there." Aru coughed before speaking and telling her the good news about Ren. Yukina smiled,

"Really, they say he's still alive? Out there?" she began to cry tears of joy and hugged Aru.

"Thank the gods…thank them all…" She said in joy. Aru chuckled as his friend ran off to her mate Kyo to tell him the good news. "Seems that helped her mood." laughed Cross. "She needed it."


	80. Chapter 80

Lakana had just come back from her trip, telling everyone that she had found Ren just down by the river a short distance away. Kyo and Yukina went out immediately to find him and there he was: drinking out of the river with Maoruki and a dog they did not recognize. They soon went to go talk to him, and Ren hugged them. Aru smiled as his mother licked him,

"I'd do the same for you, my son." she said tiredly, it had been a large ideal for them all. They just heard that James and the others were on their way back. Aru hoped everyone had come back okay, but he would soon be hit with the news.

The news that Minazuki was dead.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Cross nearly broke down into tears over the news: her friend was dead? The very friend she talked to and gave advice on his pregnancy with his and Akatora's pups? She would never see him again?

"…Mother? Are you okay? You seemed awful upset when you heard the news." asked her eldest daughter, Draga. She came walking over to her mother and snuggled closer to her and soon, her sisters followed her and they made a circle around her. Aru came in last with Nakari, who was a small pup.

"Hey mother…Ren's back and he's got a small pack with him too. Never thought he'd be the type to lead a pack, he's so young too." he said nonchalantly, as if he was not talking to anyone. Cross looked up at her son, and then at Nakari, her grandson. She smiled and licked his face, watching him giggle.

She stared at his brown ear and leg, "He takes after your grandfather, Aru. My father had a brown leg and ear too, just like this. He really would have loved to see you, you know." she said tiredly.

Outside, Ren and Maoruki were standing outside, eavesdropping and talking to each other. They were sad that Minazuki had died, but resolved to take care of Kyrina, his last child and daughter from Kajitora. The Kai male was greatly saddened by this, and was barely able to care for Kyrina.

"Kajitora, it hurts us all that Minazuki died, it hurts me too." said Cross as she licked the grey pup clean. Kajitora couldn't help but let out a small smile...


	81. Chapter 81

Prequel to GOJ/GNY-Kyoushiro and Hakuro's rivalry

Hakuro growled at the young Kishu Inu that towered over him, smirking in triumph over his victory. His friends stood in a circle around the two. After he and his daughter Haka had wandered into his territory for prey, the young male had challenged them once he knew who Hakuro was. Needless to say however, he swiftly beaten him.

He burst into laughter again as he spoke,

"You really are pathetic! And you call yourself the brown bear slayer!? Give me a break! And YOU are Hakuro, brown bear slayer of Hokkaido?!" he said as he licked his lips again. Hakuro, angered, stood up and snarled in return,

"Fuck you, you cheated with those rocks you threw at me! A real male would have fought fairly." His words made everyone laugh at the Husky. His daughter, standing nearby, wasn't laughing and walked closer to her father, "It's okay, we'll leave, sir. We're sorry to have bothered you." she said helping her father.

But Hakuro refused to budge and inch as his daughter tried to plead with him to go with her. "Haka…I…fuck." he tried to speak, but felt his body grow heavy.

"Damnit…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weeks later, Hakuro still had not gotten over the defeat he suffered at the paws of the young Kishu Inu, Kyoushiro. Haka tried everything she could think of to make her father let go of his anger, but nothing worked on him and she was starting to get fed up. "FATHER!"

He jumped at the yell and whirled around to look at his daughter, tapping her paw against the ground,

"You're thinking about fighting Kyoushiro again, aren't you!? Haven't I told you to forget about it!? Damnit father, I've had it with you!" she yelled as her fangs bared in the dim light of the den. Hakuro looked around and sighed,

"No." he lied, hoping to make her leave. He loved his daughter, but he was in no mood to talk with her right now. Not after his loss to that Kishu male. No, he would try and try again until he won. Surely he'd win the next time.

Haka growled, "You're lying! You dumbass! Stupid father!" she yelled again. The female snarled as she went to pin her father to the ground, scaring him. He gulped as he was allowed to stand up.

"You can't! You've lost every single time! Can't you give up!? Why force yourself into humiliation again and again?! You're making yourself into a laughing stock!" she yelled in anger. She forced herself to calm down and said, tears falling down her face, staining her bright red fur.

"Please, mother wouldn't have wanted you to do this. She…" she stopped, unsure of what to say further. Hakuro felt guilty for making her angry and said,

"Fine…I'll stop. But I'm not happy about it." he said, Haka smiled as he said those words. She had gotten her way this time. She'd make sure to take them as far away from Kyoushiro as possible. Surely if she did that, her father would return to the way he was-loving and kind. She just wanted her father to be normal again.

Several months later after the birth of her half-siblings, Haka was out hunting when she had gathered the news of Gajou's invasion. She quickly caught up with James and the others, "Are you okay, Haka?" asked Hakuro in worry as he licked her face in a paternal matter. The young Husky mix nodded and told him that she was fine.

"I'm fine, but what about the Leader?" she asked, but the look on her father's face was answer enough for her and she sighed.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Soon, they had met up with an Akita/Kai/Shepherd mix by the name of Yukina, along with her pack. She was surprised to see Kyoushiro and his pack among them and worried about what her father would do.

To her shock, Hakuro did nothing but walk past him as they left. It was most likely because of what had just happened at Gajou. "Weird, he hates Kyoushiro." she turned to look at him as he talked with Yukina and Kyo,

"Maybe she knows what's up…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyoushiro was not amused to see Hakuro or his daughter Haka at Gajou. Of course they would be there, he knew that Hakuro had left to help Gin during the war against Akakabuto. But he was surprised that the older male had not said a word to him since he had gotten there.

In fact, he just walked past him without so much as a growl coming from him.

"What the hell, doesn't he hate my guts?" he saw his daughter Haka come toward him and ask him, "Why are you here?" she asked in rather polite manner unlike her father. The Kishu frowned, "My friend Yukina took me here. That's all I'll say to you, girl." And with that, he walked off.

But Haka did not give up so easily and kept following him, "Hey, I said that's all I have to say to you. Now piss off!" He glared at her, but she didn't leave and the atmosphere grew heavy. Just as Kyosuhiro was about to retaliate, Hakuro came over.

"Hey, knock it off, you two. Bill and Minazuki want to speak to you. And you…" he paused as he looked at Kyoushiro, "Our rematch will have to wait for a while. This is much more important. And remember…flirt with my daughter and you die." he said.

To be continued…


	82. Chapter 82

Hakuro-Kyoushiro Rivalry part 2-It only gets worse

Hakuro was not pleased to see his daughter Haka talking with Kyoushiro. Kurotora was sitting next to him along with Rukai and the other children. He looked at him with both curiosity and worry. In the distance, they could both see that Haka was trying to get an answer out of the Kishu, but he wouldn't answer her.

"How do you know him, Haku?" Hakuro turned to his mate and sighed, "I accidently walked into his territory and he beat me in an unfair fight. I tired to challenge him again, but Haka wouldn't give me another chance. And I doubt I will for a while…with all of this happening, it may be months before I can beat him in a fair fight." The Husky rested his head on the grass as Kurotora snorted at the thought of his mate losing. He was the brown bear slayer of Hokkaido, he couldn't lose. He couldn't…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

He hated that Husky so badly that he wanted to kick his ass to the moon and back. He also hated his daughter Haka to the point where she was a pain to even look at. His eyes wandered over to where his new children were laying down, playing with each other. He felt pity for them, having a father. To Kyoushiro, it was much better to not have parents. They were too controlling in his opinion, far too controlling.

But he couldn't bring himself to hurt the pups, no matter how much he hated Hakuro. It just wasn't right to hurt them, but that didn't mean they could bother him either…as they were doing right now, currently gnawing on his ears, poking him with sticks, and biting his tail. Haka was smirking with a grin that pissed him off.

"I hate you, girl." he said as Arion bit his tail, making him wince. Haka merely grinned at his response. "I know, I'm just letting my half-siblings have a little fun…messing with you." she smirked as Rukai climbed on his back and pretended he was back home.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyoushiro needlessly to say, now _hated_ Hakuro even more, with his six…or was that seven, pups messing with him at every point and turn. He had pups in his pack already, but they were _never_ this annoying. As least not as annoying as Rukai, that is.

"Hey, scarface! Come play!" The orange Kai mix jumped in front of him and began wagging back and forth. Kyoushiro was unimpressed and didn't move. Undeterred, Rukai kept pestering him until he snapped,

"GET LOST!" he yelled, at his limit. Rukai stopped, confused and scared as he began to cry. Kyoushiro groaned, "Great, this is going to be wonderful…" he said as Rukai burst out into tears. The Kishu stood there, waiting for Hakuro to come by. And come he did, angry at that.

"You…" he glared at Kyoushiro with the force anyone should be scared of. Kurotora pulled Rukai close, taking him away to comfort him. "What he'd do? I'll give him some pain later, rest assured. Rukai…" he waited for his son to answer. A minute later, the young pup said, "I was trying to get him to play with me, but he got mad and yelled at me! I…I…I just…" he was about to burst into tears when Kurotora picked up a rock, smirking. Rukai stopped crying, waiting to see what his mother would do.

"Watch…" he said, leaning back and throwing the rock right at Kyoushiro's head, slamming right into his face. The pair watched as the Kishu fell to the ground in panic and shock…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As weeks passed, the bitter feud between the two kept getting worse, the pranks getting more and more severe, often injuring both Hakuro and Kyoushiro. Gin could only watch as the two argued under the tree.

"Not again…they've been doing this for hours now…


	83. Chapter 83

Hakuro/Kyoushiro part 3-Finale

Hakuro growled at Kyoushiro, "Stay away from the pups. I don't want you near them." he said, referring to Wedelle and her brothers. The Kishu looked at him like he was crazy,

"Why do you keep thinking I'm some sort of pedophile?! I'm not like that!? How dare you claim that!" he yelled, attracting the attention of the leader Gin. He walked over annoyed with their behavior and told them to stop. He had enough with this crap and did many others. The tension between them was getting out of paw. "You need to stop this now, everyone's getting sick of your behavior. If you don't stop, I'm going to have to ask you both to leave for good. Understood?" he stared at both of them, Hakuro looking shocked and Kyoushiro looking annoyed.

Elsewhere, Saria was leading her brothers Rukai and Harutora around near the river they were staying close to for the night. Arion, Nobutora, Kagetora, and their cousin Jane was tagging along. They heard a story from Fuegotora that there was a ghost here and like the young dogs they were, they wanted to see it for themselves. "Hey Jane, where would a ghost hide exactly?" she looked over the river and under the water, but she couldn't find any ghost at all.

The brown Kai mix shrugged and came over, looking in the bushes, "Dunno, a ghost could be anywhere around here. They're fickle like that." she answered, her head still in the bushes.

Saria looked at her, "Really?" she asked, wandering over to a smaller part of the river, much darker than the rest of the body of water.

"Yup, really." Jane walked over to her, and noticed something odd. The others soon picked up what she was doing and walked over to stare at what she was seeing-a shimmering spirit floating just above the water. Saria's eyes lit up, "We found it, we found it!" she jumped around in sheer joy around Jane, who rolled her eyes in annoyance. Rukai grinned, "Let's go talk to it…" he stared at it

"If it understands us, that is…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hakuro was beginning to worry; his kids hadn't come back yet from their break. Haka was equally worried; looking around in worry in each and every bush.

"Oh god, where are they?" hissed Hakuro as he looked around him. Haka sniffed the air to try and find them, "They were here, that much I can tell. I think they went to the river." she said.

The pair soon found the kids in the river, trying to get away from the ghost in panic, "I told you this was a bad idea, Rukai!" yelled Jane as she felt her tail being pulled. Rukai said nothing as he tried to break free of the spirit's grip.

"Hold on, we're here!" yelled Haka as she and her father sprinted over. She extended her paw to Rukai, but she was barely able to reach him. Hakuro managed to get his other sons to safety along with Jane, pulling them out one at a time. "I can't reach you! Dad, help me!" yelled Rukai as he felt his grip from the ghost slipping.

Everyone saw the ghost smirk and let go of Rukai, watching in panic as the pup was swept down the river, unable to get to shore. "RUKAI!"

Downstream, Kyoushiro was steaming from the comment he'd gotten from Hakuro. The Kishu growled,

"Why the hell does he think I'd hurt the pups?! I'm not like that at all!" He sighed as the wind picked up,

"Help! Help me!" yelled someone. Kyoushiro frowned as he stood up, "Help!" said the voice again. He soon saw Rukai stuck in the water and freaked out. He looked around him to see if he could find anything of use to help Hakuro's son. His eyes soon laid on a large stick. He grabbed it and threw it towards Rukai,

"Grab it, hurry!" he yelled. The pup hesitated before he grabbed it and Kyoushiro pulled him onto shore. The Kishu sighed as he asked why the heck he was in the river when it was so rough.

"Saria heard there's a ghost here and we wanted to see it, but it grabbed my tail and I got swept down the river." he said looking down in shame. Kyoushiro sighed as he got to work drying the pup off, "Lucky I was here then, eh? I'm not so bad really." said Kyoushiro as he finished drying him off. Rukai shook himself and looked up at his savior, "Thanks." he said.

Soon, the pair began talking to each other and learned a lot about each other. Eventually, Hakuro and Haka found them. "Thank goodness!" said Haka as she hugged her half brother tightly,

"Choking, not breathing, sister!" squeaked Rukai as he struggled for air. Haka let him go and looked up at Kyoushiro, frowning at first and asked why he was with Rukai. Hakuro glared at the Kishu and got glared back at. The air between them was thick with tension until they got back to camp. Hakuro approached Kyoushiro,

"Why did you save my son?" he asked tiredly, waiting for an answer. The Kishu told him that he was in the area when he heard Rukai yelling.

"Thanks…" said Hakuro. He left before Kyoushiro could respond. They never fought each other after that day.

…Until Kyoushiro saw him going after Wedelle, that is…


	84. Chapter 84

Prequel to GOJ/GNY JaguarxHazuki

(Also backstory about Riki)

The youngest Mutsu General sighed as he ley in the arms of his lover, Jaguar, the son of Moss as they lay under a big tree a short distance away from Gajou and the rest of the pack. He knew the others would start gossiping about it, so they left for some privacy so they wouldn't be bothered by anyone.

Jaguar knew his father Moss would tell everyone about. He could never keep secrets for long. He was a huge gossiper and loved to talk when he wasn't concerned with guarding his territory from rogue dogs. "Hey Jaguar…" spoke the husky.

The Tosa male looked down upon him and asked, "Yes, what is it?" Hazuki sighed as he watched a lone leaf fall to the ground. He paused before saying what he wanted to say to his mate. "Well…you see…oh, how do I put this, damnit…" he fumbled over his words, trying to say something important to Jaguar, but the words wouldn't come out of his muzzle.

"You can tell me, man. I won't laugh…" smiled Jaguar as he licked his mate. Hazuki whispered it into his ears and he soon felt a surge of pride…

But it was not to last for long as Sniper and his pack invaded Ohu, forcing him and a small group of others to flee, unable to save Gin and the other leader, including his own father, Moss. Jaguar, for the first time he could recall, had been separated from his father.

James and his sisters were okay and had been reunited with his real parents, Alice and Jim.

The thought of the news his mate had told him reminded him that he was to be a father himself someday. But he worried his pups would not grow up in his home, the very home he loved so dearly and had fought for so hard just a few months ago. Damn that Doberman; damn him to hell!

For a brief moment, he could have sworn he had seen Lucy, Terry's mate walk over there. Had she turned traitor to Ohu? She had tried to attack Gin before many times, so it was possible.

"Hey Jag, what's up?" the voice of his friend snapped him out of his daydreaming; turning to see it was Sara, Minazuki's daughter. She smiled up at him, "Are you worried about something?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's about someone I thought had left Ohu a while ago. Her name's Lucy." Sara tilted her head at the name; she had never heard of the name before. Had no been told yet about her?

Jaguar sighed as Hazuki came up, "It's no surprise, no one talks about her really anymore. It's kinda…kinda…"

"Forbidden?" finished Sara as she hugged the pregnant Hazuki. Jaguar looked surprised, but nodded. "Yes, you're right. No one talks about her. But I think she's joined up with Sniper." he saw the raised eyebrow and tried to think of something else to say.

"I'll tell you later, okay Sara?" he lied in the hopes he would never have to tell the young child. She was too young to know just yet. She walked away; somewhat disappointed that she didn't get an answer.

"You lied, didn't you?" he asked, somewhat surprised that his mate had refused to tell her. Jaguar nodded, saying that she shouldn't know about her just yet. They had other matters to worry about, like the birth of their pups. Hazuki was not too far into his pregnancy, but they could still die or be kidnapped like Minazuki's only son Kazetora had been taken.

He sighed; why did their hard-earned peace have to be destroyed? After Akakabuto was slain, they were almost done with burying the dead when the wolves attacked, kidnapping Cross and her pups. Gin had barely any time to react, sending out some of the troops to go find them while they looked for the wolves to fight them.

Soon, it had become apparent that not all of the wolves were so willing to take over Ohu. In fact, one of them had taught Gin's father Riki the very move used to kill the demon bear-Zetsu Tenrou Battouga. His name was Fuuga and he told Gin how he had taught him this deadly move.

' ' ' ' '

_It had been a very cloudy day, and Riki was alone, resting from the last fight he had with one of Akakabuto's minions. He licked his wounds as he looked up at the dark sky. "It's beginning to rain…" he muttered as he looked around outside, ready to fight if the situation needed him to._

_He was about to rest his head when he heard a rustle in the bushes. If it wasn't for his good hearing, he wouldn't have heard before it was too late to react. He got up and snarled, and then he charged at the movement inside the bush. He inwardly smirked when he felt his paws hit something and pinned it to the ground._

_Dust filled the area, clouding his eyesight. "Hey, what the hell, you jerk!?"_

_Riki frowned; that wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Opening his eyes, he saw something he had never seen before. It shoved him off and stood up slowly, "You look like a deer in headlights, mate. I'd take you'd never seen a wolf before?" he asked, somewhat calmer and brushed dirt off his chest and back._

_Riki shook his head slowly; his father had never told him about this…it looked male, at least. The male soon rolled his eyes and said, "I'll give you a hint: I'm a canine like you, sonny." The wolf waited for an answer,_

_"Oh, are you a dog then? What kind are you?" asked the Leader of Ohu calmly. The male in front of him answered in turn, "A wolf, sonny. We're not too common around here anymore, except in zoos. We slowly went extinct because we couldn't adapt fast enough." Riki listened intently to what the wolf had to say about his kind and his life._

_Riki, in turn, did the same, explaining why he was here and how he was trying to kill and defeat Akakabuto and his kind._

_The wolf had a pained expression in his eyes; he understood the hell here in these mountains just like this youngster. "Riki, so you are trying to stop that bastard? Do you have any real way of killing that demon bear?" He saw Riki sigh,_

_"No admittedly, I've tried to kill him, but he's gotten smarter over the past six months I've been tailing him. My comrades have been a big help, though." The wolf smiled,_

_"So you have friends to help? That's good. So where are they?" he asked. Riki explained that they were out gathering more, surprising the wolf._

_"…You won't be able to kill them with just your fangs and claws alone, Riki. You'll need a powerful technique to stop Akakabuto. And I can teach you that power. My own parents taught it to me…it's called the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga._

_' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '_

Jaguar smiled when he finished the story in his head; he always was fascinated by that one. Hazuki loved it too, but he liked hearing it differently, the way Gin told it to him.

Said dog was fast asleep next to him along with Minazuki and his pups. They were huddled around the lovers to stay warm. Jaguar smiled; he would be fine…


End file.
